<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Becomes Two by Skelebros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549586">One Becomes Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebros/pseuds/Skelebros'>Skelebros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Family Drama, Strong Language, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebros/pseuds/Skelebros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Liisa Ito and Tohru Honda learn the secret of the Sohma family. Unknown to Tohru her best friend Liisa also has a secret. Together the two best friends navigate the world together making friends along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Yuki/O.C.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This story has been sitting in my computer for a long time, since 2014! I just could never get the flow right and the general events were really bad. Luckily with the time difference and help from a great friend, she helped me make the story flow like a river. I am re writing huge pieces of the story to better fit the narrative that I have! I hope you all enjoy this Fruits Basket AU.<br/>But seriously thank you to my friend for helping me with this story and letting me use pieces that she took the time to re  write to help with the flow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm in a long dark hallway, doors line the hallway on either side, in front of me a staircase leads down to a square of light. I knew what would be waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and I was too scared to face it. I went and tried a few of the door knobs, but I knew they would all be locked. I studied the walls noting the stain that looked like an eye on the wall to the left of the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>I have had this nightmare so many times that it no longer scares me so long as I was upstairs. I knew there was nothing up here in the darkness with me - it's the light that scares me in this dream. I can't even force myself to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>After I waited for a while, I went back to the stairs and stared down at the square of light at the bottom of the stairs. I take a deep breath and start my descent. The small square of light slowly gets bigger and more blinding as I descend the stairs. I closed my eyes as I took the last step into the room. I could hear someone moaning in pain and I finally opened my eyes. I was in a brightly lit room with a door on the opposite wall - my ticket out of here. I chanced a glance to my right to see a crumpled bloodied version of myself on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Help... help me... please," she pleads softly while curling into a ball. I said nothing, just covered my ears with my hands and started running towards the door. A sense of pity towards the other me is the cause of my abrupt halt in front of the door. Against my better judgement with the hope of a different outcome, I ran to her and knelt beside her. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry! I can help you," I say reaching out to touch her reassuringly. I shrieked when she lunged at me and began clawing my face with her nails. </p><p> </p><p>“WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?” her scream was filled with rage and sadness. I managed to free myself from her attack and, stumbling, ran to the door. I desperately grasped the knob and pushed the door open - I didn’t hesitate to run through.  </p><p> </p><p>I sit bolt upright in my sleeping bag, drenched in a cold sweat with my heart pounding and my breathing erratic. The sound of my doppelganger’s scream echoes in my mind. It took me a few minutes to calm down from the nightmare. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and crawled to the opening of my tent, unzipping the zipper. I felt a cool night breeze against my face. I start to feel clammy as the sweat dries on my skin. The light of dawn was brightening the sky and knowing I couldn't get back to sleep, decided to wash up and get ready for school. I took my time getting dressed noting the time on my wrist watch. They open the gates an hour before school starts and I got there just when the principal was undoing the lock. My heart started pounding, I was not expecting to see the principal here. He always makes me nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Miss. Ito, how are you doing today? You’re here mighty early,” he asked with a smile. I gave a nervous smile telling myself to calm down, it's just friendly conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Principal, sir, I just thought I could come early to study a bit before class starts,” I replied as the gate opened and I stepped through. The principal kept pace with me as I started heading towards the school building.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask how you and Miss Honda are doing, you know after the terrible accident last month. I want to check up on you two and as always if there is any way we can help, let me or a teacher know,” I felt that same pang in my chest whenever someone spoke of the accident that killed both my and Tohru's mothers. I forced a smile and assured him that Tohru and I were doing fine. I’ve gotten good at pretending that everything is fine, outsiders fall for it every time.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear, you can talk to us anytime if you feel like you need to. It’s not good to keep these feelings bottled up,” the Principal held the front door open for me and gestured for me to go in first, I hesitantly walked past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Principal, sir, I’ll take that into consideration. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to study before more students arrive.” I thanked him and hurried off down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve heard rumors about the principal from other female students. Some say that he would touch them inappropriately. Others told their parents what was going on and they brought it up with the school. There was never any evidence and the principal talked his way out of trouble. </p><p> </p><p>When I turned the corner into my class’s hallway I slowed down to a walk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m starting to believe those rumors have more truth to them than I first thought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since our mother’s accident, the principal has gone out of his way to talk to me more. I’ve asked Tohru about it and not once has he talked to her other than the time he called both of us to his office to ask if there was anything the school could do to help. </p><p> </p><p>I halted in front of my classroom door and slid it open. I walked to my desk and set my things down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is definitely something not right going on with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I took out the assignment that’s due today and looked through it ensuring I did it right. I noticed a few of the word problems for math were done wrong and fixed the mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>Once I was satisfied that it was perfect, I pulled out the materials for today’s lesson and started reading through it. I had just started when I heard footsteps entering the building. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There goes my peace and quiet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and continue reading the material while blocking out the chatter from the students. Most is mindless gossip about what this person or that person was wearing, or what celebrities were up to. I cover my ears with my hands as the sounds get louder. After a few minutes I give up trying to read and shut my workbook with a sigh </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a hard day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I can feel a headache starting in my temple and I rub it trying to ease the pain as the door to the classroom opens. I look up to see Tohru Honda in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>She looks a little surprised to see me. “Oh, Liisa! I didn’t think you would be here so early,” she walked over and took her seat next to mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I woke up and thought I could come early to use the quietness to review my homework. I’m glad I did because I caught some of my mistakes.” I chatted happily while Tohru took out her materials. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it the last word problem on the math homework?” She asked, spreading her assignments out on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s the one. Did you have trouble with it too?” I leaned over to look at her paper as she pulled out the math worksheet.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to redo it multiple times because I kept doing the equation wrong. I’d forget to subtract 4 on both sides! It was probably because I was tired." She explained. </p><p>I listened to her while I compared our worksheets.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we have all the same answers so either we're both wrong or we're both right," I said handing her paper back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s hope we're both right,” Tohru straightened the papers and placed them on her desk. “We have to keep our grades up to be allowed on the school trip," Tohru reminded me, straightening back up in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, that trip is still months away! One worksheet isn’t going to ruin it now," I scoffed with a slight laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but it'll help if I do badly on another assignment. We can't afford to let our grades slip," Tohru said quietly. Her somber tone killed any lightheartedness we had going.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to say something when I picked up a strange presence - it felt like it was both pulling and pushing me away equally. There’s only one person who I had ever met that exudes this type of presence, Yuki Sohma.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s here.</em> </p><p> </p><p>The feminine squeals echoing in the halls confirm my assumption. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like Yuki-San is here," I told Tohru with a roll of my eyes. The girls exited voices getting louder as Yuki's presence moved through the hallway towards our classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that he's here?" Tohru looked surprised. "Don't tell me, you memorized his schedule because you're one of his <em>admirers?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"What? No! I just heard some of the girls in the hall squeal so I assume it’s him. That's the only reason they would be so noisy in the morning. Can't you hear them Tohru?" I watched her closely as she cocked her head to the side and listened. I was worried I messed up and made her suspicious. Maybe they’re too far away for her to hear. I shouldn't have said anything. I mentally kicked myself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is up with me today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You’ve always had better hearing than me. I can't believe you picked up on that, it’s super faint." Tohru finally said and I let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You do space out a lot so one of us has to pay attention," I covered hoping she would chalk it up to that. Tohru cannot - must not -know my secret at any cost; it would be disastrous.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Liisa, do you think Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan are here yet?" She asked as I heard footsteps in the hall outside our classroom.</p><p> </p><p>I checked my watch and we have still 20 minutes before school starts. "Probably not. They usually arrive just before class begins, so we'll likely wait until lunch time to talk to them." I suggested as the classroom door opened. A group of students filed into the class chatting happily; they sat in their seats on the other side of the room by the windows. Their voices beat on my ear drums incessantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what that Yuki fan-club member said to me?” One of the girls of the group said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh God help me, I don’t want to hear this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why do I have to be cursed with this? I rubbed my temples again trying to ease the headache that had formed. </p><p> </p><p>I focused on blocking out the girls' voices as more students started pouring into the classroom, I spotted Uo among them. She approaches our desks after spotting us.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you two how are you doing today?” She asked as she sat down at the empty desk in front of me. Uo is one of my best friends. She comes off as tough with her long blond hair covering one of her eyes and how she talks, but she's really caring and nice.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, the usual," I say blandly with a shrug. I deflected any other questions by asking, "What about you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well my dad was being irritating as usual so I left early and got breakfast at a convenience store," Uo told us, getting a little huffy. "What about you Tohru? How's your grandpa doing?" We both turned to look at her, who suddenly got a little fidgety.</p><p> </p><p>"He's doing well. He told me this morning that his daughter and her family are coming to stay with us for a while, so that'll be interesting. I haven't seen them since I was 5." Tohru explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that sounds like fun, must be nice to be surrounded by family," I sighed then immediately realized my mistake. Tohru and Uo were staring at me with confused looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Liisa, what are you talking about? I knew you said things were a little tense at home but it was fine,” Tohru asked, sounding confused. Crap, I told them I'm living in my family's main house. I can't tell them that I am living in a tent in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see…” I trailed off thinking quickly “You already know that my family never really accepted my mother because of  the person she married.” I started again deciding to tell something close to the truth. I still shifted uncomfortably in my seat at having to tell yet another lie to my friends. I justified the lie by telling myself that it's better this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we know that already and they were right not to trust him because he left your mother right after you were born. But I thought that they let you stay with them anyway,” Uo states, matter-of-factly a glint in her eye. She always gets fired up when my father is mentioned because she looked up to both of Tohru's and my mother's since we got to know her in elementary school.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...that wasn’t the case. With my mother gone, no one in the family wanted to take me in so the Head of Household gave me a room separate from everyone in the Main House.” I lied. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I do have a room at the main house but I never want to set foot in there again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru and Uo were silent and I worried there might be a contradiction in my lie. I mean, no one in the main house talks to me so that’s still true; I tried to comfort myself in their silence. "I just didn't want to worry you guys. You already have problems without me further burdening you." I added quickly as if I needed to justify my reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Uo spoke first, "Oh Liisa, you can always tell us about your problems, that's what friends are for! We all share our problems together so they aren't as frightening or hard to bear!" she exclaimed, hugging me around the shoulders, much to my surprise. I felt my stomach squirm in discomfort- if only I COULD tell you all my everything.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that would explain why you have been working extra-long hours at your job right? Because we used to get off at the same time but now you stay later than I do.” Tohru said finally. I sighed out in relief because she didn’t seem to be mad at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don't have anyone to talk to at home so I work longer hours to have extra money after paying for the school trip too.” I responded a little embarrassed. In reality, it's so I can afford to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hang out with you, but I have to work most days and finish my homework. And I’d help my grandpa with housework on my off days. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of him, ya ’know?” Tohru says. </p><p> </p><p>I glanced at the clock to note we still have 10 minutes before class begins.</p><p> </p><p>"That's ok, it's the thought that counts," I said to her, feeling touched. "Hey Uo, did you do last night's homework?" I had a feeling what the answer would be and the look on her face confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>"There was homework?" She responded with a depressed look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. "You really are hopeless. Do you want to copy mine really quick before the teacher comes?" I pushed my homework towards her but she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No I should deal with the consequences of my own actions myself." she responded trying to look noble. I was just pulling my homework back towards me when the teacher came into the classroom. Uo moved to her own seat at the back of the class. Hana came into the classroom a minute before the bell rang and said a quick hello to Tohru and I before taking her seat.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the school day went by in a rush. It’s only been a few weeks since the school year began and our teachers are giving us lots of homework.</p><p> </p><p>Oh joy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>AFTER SCHOOL</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After the last bell rang, I was heading out of the school gates with Uo, Hana, and Tohru. I was exhausted and glad that today was one of my few days off from work. I was looking forward to getting some food and spending time resting in my tent before having to do my homework. I said goodbye to the others and started my walk in the direction where my tent is set up. I took my time going home, stopping at a convenience store to pick up dinner with the coupons I got from the weekly ad they have. </p><p>I was almost to the woods where my tent is when I felt certain that someone was following me.</p><p> </p><p>I thought I was imagining it with all the bustle from the streets, but now that I'm on a quiet road I could distinctly hear the footsteps of someone following me. I looked around and didn't see anyone. No one was around, I thought it would be fine to use my sensitive hearing to listen for whoever is following me. I stood still, eyes closed to help me focus.</p><p> </p><p>As I focused I could hear someone's breathing coming from behind some garbage cans behind me. It’s muffled like they covered their mouth to quiet their breathing. I opened my eyes and followed the sound over to the garbage cans in question. I felt my fear rising as I got closer. I was scared that the person was someone from my main house. I wouldn’t put it past the Head of House to have someone tail me.</p><p> </p><p>I take a peek behind the garbage bins and gasp in shock. "Tohru? What are you doing back there?" I asked moving a bin aside so she could get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I went to my work to pick up my paycheck and I saw you walking on the other side of the street as I was leaving. You told us where your main house is once and you were heading in the wrong direction. I wanted to know what you were up to so I followed," Tohru explained while fidgeting with the bottom of her school blazer. I felt my stomach clench with apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn’t good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, there is a shortcut through the woods here. I had some coupons for a convenience store around here so I thought I would grab some food on my way home," I lied hoping she would believe me. Of all my friends, Tohru is the best at telling when I'm lying. She was giving me a scrutinizing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa, is something going on? You've been acting weird since the accident," Tohru finally said and I started sweating. Uh-oh, she's suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I'm doing fine! There's nothing going on I can't handle!" I said too quickly. Tohru's eyes narrowed knowing something is definitely up.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, well let me accompany you home. It'll be like old times when we would walk home together," She suggested starting to walk towards the woods.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT? I mean- no you don't have to! I can go by myself. I don't want to trouble you," I corrected myself as I ran to catch up with Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a problem for me. I don’t have work today and grandpa is at a doctor's appointment so I'm in no hurry to get home," she said as we entered the shade of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Now I’m in full panic mode. I can’t take her to my tent and I can’t take her to the Main House. If I do, then the staff at the House will likely tell her the truth. But if I tell her I’m living in a tent in the woods, then she’ll be more concerned. Either way, I’m screwed!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I might as well tell her the truth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Tohru? I have something to tell you. You would find out either way at this point anyway," I started to say, my eyes turned to the ground. I heard her footsteps stop and turn to me.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Liisa? Are you not allowed to have guests?" Tohru asked a hint of concern in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that. It’s really hard to say this, but I'm not living with my family in the main house. I never even went there after mom passed away," I started as my eyes started to fill with tears. Now that I've begun I couldn't stop the words from flowing out even if I wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn’t want you guys to worry about me so I lied and said that I lived with them but the truth is, I've been living in a tent in these woods." I kept my eyes down-cast my cheeks reddening. </p><p> </p><p>Why was this so embarrassing? It’s only Tohru, my best friend who is very understanding. There was silence for a moment and I didn’t want to look up at Tohru. A couple of tears fell from my eyes into the dust at my feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Liisa! I wish you had told me sooner so I could have helped you. You don’t have to do this alone. This may be sudden but since you have been honest with me, can I confess something to you also?” I looked up to see Tohru blush, catching me by surprise. I wiped the tears out of my eyes nodding silently as Tohru continued. “Well my grandpa lives in a small house so to make space for his daughter and her family he is going to renovate his home." She paused and looked me in the eye. “I am going to need somewhere to stay for a few months. I didn’t want to burden any of my friends and I think that it's hard that you're living on your own like you are…” She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to say that you want to come and live with me?” I stared at her in disbelief as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would like to if you don’t mind me staying with you,” Tohru said, sounding embarrassed. “I could find somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Tohru it's fine I hope that you don’t mind roughing it and I MEAN ROUGHING it” I warned her. There’s a brief moment of stillness between us. I see a determined look come into Tohru's eyes. I take that as a confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” I nervously began, “I could show you where I’ve been living?” </p><p> </p><p>She giggles softly, “Sure!” </p><p> </p><p>I return her smile and lead her down the main road.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I set up my tent away from the main path so no one can see it. I also covered my tent with branches and leaves so it’s less noticeable.” I inform her as we veer off the road onto the dirt path leading through the bushes. I can hear Tohru’s footsteps shuffle behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Tohru said as I held a branch aside for her.</p><p> </p><p>We walked on the dirt trail for a while until we came across a tree with low sweeping branches. I pitched my tent under the branches so it would be more sheltered.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp it's not much but this is my home for now," I told Tohru standing next to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is a nice little spot!" She exclaimed, ducking under the outer branches of the tree. The branches fanned out and made a nice clearing around my tent and it stayed cool even as the days grew hotter.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooooo…. Do you think it'll be ok?" I asked her trying not to get my hopes up as I waited for her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that I’ll be fine. I’ll move in with you in a couple weeks.” She informed me. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I felt lighter than I have in over a month. </p><p> </p><p>"You don’t know how good it feels to finally have told someone about this! Do you want to come in?" I asked her, bending down to open the zipper.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, excuse the intrusion," She said as she stepped forward. We both took our shoes off before entering. I went in first and sat on my sleeping bag making a space for Tohru to sit.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for the mess, I didn't know I would have company today," I gave a nervous laugh as Tohru looked around.</p><p> </p><p>"No it's fine Liisa, I basically forced you into bringing me here," She said, setting her bag down. We sat and talked for a while and even did our homework together for a bit just like we did before the accident. After a while, Tohru had to go and I offered to walk her to the edge of the forest. As we walked and talked about what we could do to make the most of the space in my tent. </p><p> </p><p>We stopped at the edge of the forest and I gave her a goodbye hug.</p><p> </p><p>"That was one of the best afternoons I've had in a while." I admit when we let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too! It felt the same as when we lived together with our moms," Tohru said, voicing what I had been thinking all afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I really miss those times.” I wistfully agree, “But we can get through this together. Oh, and one more thing, promise not to tell Uo and Hana. I don’t want them to know yet. You know how they can get,” I told Tohru. She stares at me in silence for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn’t my place to tell them, but you better tell them sooner rather than later," She said, starting to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and I will!" I called after her. I watched her until she disappeared around a corner then headed back into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Tohru to my humble tent!” I gesture my arms in a mock grand sweeping motion, “It's not much but it's home,” I rearranged the place to give Tohru half the space for her things.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, You really did condense your things down,” Tohru said as she put her bag inside, pausing to leave her shoes by the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep! I got a few small boxes and stacked them like you suggested for makeshift shelves. I did one for you too." I pointed to the empty boxes on her side of the tent. "Do you like it?" I nervously waited for her answer. </p><p> </p><p>"I love it! You didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me though," Tohru said, starting to take her school books out of her back pack.</p><p> </p><p>“It was no trouble at all! My job was going to recycle the boxes anyway. I'll leave you to unpack. I'm going to go to the stream to wash my face,” I told her crawling out of the tent with a washcloth. The stream was not that far from the tent but as I walked away, I couldn’t help a backwards glance at the tent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I do hope Tohru likes it here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I was at the stream, a few of the wild dogs that live in this forest approached me. This is also part of my big secret that no one knows about: I can talk to a variety of animals, dogs being one of them. I met and made friends with these dogs during my first week in the woods. They come and talk to me here at the stream. They love to joke and don’t quite understand human customs.</p><p> </p><p>I need to have unbroken eye contact with them to communicate non-verbally. I lock eyes with the female alpha of the pack. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Nothing out of the ordinary to report.</strong> The leader communicated. The others sniff around in the bushes lining the stream.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thank you, that’s good to hear. As I told you, starting today I'm going to have another human living with me. Don't show yourselves when I’m with her yet, she doesn't know you mean her no harm.</strong> I spoke to the lead dog and she bowed her head. At least they understand that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>I will inform the rest of the pack.</strong> Then I saw a devilish look appear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here we go again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>We won't interfere with you and your <em>mate.</em></strong> The alpha took off with a playful wag of her tail, the rest of the pack following her, knowing I would give chase. I ran after them a little ways downstream.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you, she is just a friend! You guys are so difficult sometimes do you know that.” I say out loud after them. </p><p> </p><p>They easily outpace me and run off, barking with laughter. Ever since Tohru visited my tent a few weeks ago they have been calling her my mate. Their dog logic says that the only time you bring an outsider to your den is to have them be your mate. I've tried explaining to them that humans don't follow dog customs. </p><p> </p><p>They still tease me about it. </p><p> </p><p>I returned back to the stream and finished wetting my washcloth to wipe off my face soap. I snorted as I thought of some choice words to tell those dogs when I saw them next.</p><p> </p><p>When I got back from the stream Tohru had finished unpacking, granted there wasn’t really that MUCH to unpack, but she looked settled into her share of the tent. “How are you settling in?"  I asked when I saw her holding a framed picture of her mom. "Oh you have your mom with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry if you don’t like it I'll put it away,” Tohru apologized trying to put the picture out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Tohru it's fine” I reassured her then blushed lightly “It means you miss her right? And that you love her. I carry a picture of my mom with me everywhere." I showed her the small photo I keep in my wallet. "I thought it would be weird, but I also usually keep a picture of her right here.” I slid my mom’s framed photo out of my shelves and put it on an overturned box I use as a night stand. “If you want we can put their pictures next to each other.” I suggested. Tohru’s face broke into a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be great!” She set her mother’s photo next to my mother’s photo. I decided to tell Tohru since it’s something I usually did now that I live here.</p><p> </p><p>“This will probably sound weird but I talk to her sometimes.” I confessed, looking away with a blush, waiting for her to say something. I looked up at her when she spoke in a relieved tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You do that too? I thought I was the only one who does that.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was the only one too!” We laughed together. We sat there smiling at each other like idiots for a moment until I saw how dark it had gotten. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s getting late so I’m going to go to sleep, if you'll excuse me” I told her as I got into my sleeping bag. I heard Tohru get into her sleeping bag as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Tohru” I added sleepily turning out a little lamp I use for light. I heard a quiet ‘goodnight Liisa’ then I was asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>ONE WEEK LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tohru hurry up or we'll be late!” I yelled into the tent at Tohru who was taking FOREVER to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, no need to yell” Tohru soothed as she crawled out of our tent. “Bye mom watch over the tent while we're gone” Tohru called over her shoulder as we hurried away from the tent. We took an animal trail that we found; it stretches into a wide arc through the trees; away from the direction our school is which takes longer, but it’s better than shifting through the bushes. We come out onto the main path that cuts through the forest towards our school. </p><p> </p><p>This week has been a hard one. Since there is one more person living in the tent, we need more money for food and other personal items. So Tohru and I decided to put in more hours at our part-time jobs. </p><p> </p><p><em>This is going to be the end of me.</em> I thought when suddenly I bumped into Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, give a warning next time you stop in the middle of the road.” I told her then I saw that she was staring at something on the side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” I followed her gaze and spotted a house through a gap in the trees. My jaw dropped. I’ve been living here for a little over 2 months and Tohru finds a house in a week! “Well we can’t stop and chat or we'll be late for school." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. I'm certain there weren't any houses in these woods. They must be very quiet otherwise I would've heard them by now.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who lives in the house” Tohru asked absentmindedly as she walked along behind me. I knew where she was taking this and I tried to head her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably an old lady who wants to be left alone. Why else would anyone live way out here in the middle of the woods?” I shrugged as we approached the school gates.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should pay her a visit and make sure that it’s ok to live in her woods. Or maybe she’s lonely and we could cheer her up!” Tohru suggested cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lord, Tohru is determined to talk to this person. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at school and made our way to our classroom. I really didn’t want to go, secluded houses in the woods are always the setting for horror films. I would like to live my life without being haunted by ghosts or hunted down by their killers thank you.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that we both have to work today” I reminded her gently.</p><p>  </p><p>“Right, and we both get off of work too late to be paying anyone a visit. Plus I don’t have a day off this week” Tohru pointed out looking downcast. I guess we could go the next time we're on break. So I’m surprised when she looks over at me and asks. "Liisa didn't you say you have a day-off soon?"</p><p> </p><p>“I have a day off in a few days. Why do you suddenly bring that up?” I inwardly panic, knowing exactly where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don’t you go and say hello to them? We're staying in their woods. Please go, for me?" she looked at me with her best puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't say no to. I just know I'm going to regret this.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I'll go after school on my day off," I sigh feeling utterly defeated. "It's no fair you used your secret weapon."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about. You just find it hard to say no." she teased. We arrived at our classroom; Tohru opened the door and we walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“You will say hi for me, right?” She asked me.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will, it was your idea in the first place” I laughed lightly as we walked to our desks. There were some other people already in the room, but it wasn't time for class to begin. I felt a prickle on the back of my neck - someone was looking at me. I turned around with my light blue eyes locking onto a pair of dark grey ones, staring intensely at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuki-san! How are you today?” I asked nervously. I notice that his eyes have a glossy look to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why in the world is he staring at me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mm … oh, Ito-san I am well and you?” Yuki replied politely, I flinched when he said my last name. I hate that name. It seems he noticed because he asked, “Did I say something offensive?” I looked anywhere but at him my cheeks turning pink as my embarrassment escalated.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean no, and please just call me Liisa” I said in a rush out of embarrassment. I didn’t realize that I was backing up until I bumped shoulders with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Watch it” he yelled as he turned around to face me. "O-oh it's you Liisa-san. Uh just, watch where you're going alright?" I saw the guy’s face go red and I quickly turned to go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” I apologized quietly. My face going beet red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That could have ended badly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling emotionally drained, I quietly went to my seat. The teacher came in and started the lesson, but I didn’t feel like listening and daydreamed the whole time. The rest of the day went without incident except that the ‘Prince Yuki Fan Club’ stopped me and asked why I was talking to him before class. But Uo and Hana came and bailed me out for which I was thankful.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>THAT NIGHT IN THE TENT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Liisa what were you talking about with Sohma-San today before class?” Tohru asked me while getting ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I saw him looking at me so I said good morning, but I think he was just either deep in thought or daydreaming” I explained to Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I thought he said something bad to you because you started backing up,” Tohru told me.</p><p> </p><p>“I was backing up because I didn’t want to get too close to him. Plus you know I'm not good with guys. Then I bumped into that other guy and it was a mess.” I explain with a bodily shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still afraid of guys?” Tohru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I still am I guess. I'm not sure if I'm going to get over it.” I said to Tohru as I got into my sleeping bag. It's not really a fear of guys themselves, just WHAT HAPPENS when I get too close to them. I play it off as a fear of guys to Tohru and the others and they accept that. </p><p> </p><p>“You may never know, but you have improved since I first met you.” Tohru assured me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way over the years,” I asked Tohru really hoping that I didn't.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no you didn't,” Tohru assured me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good! I was worried that I was holding you back,” I said relieved. That's something I constantly worry about because I don't know if I AM burdening her and the others. I've wondered for a while if it was because of me always being around them. I've heard some of our male classmates like Tohru, but they don't approach her because she's always with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I’m going to sleep, goodnight” Tohru yawned as she lay down and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Tohru, goodnight and see you in the morning.” I mumbled sleepily back to her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE NEXT DAY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Liisa! I forgot to tell you something yesterday” Tohru blurted out on the way to school.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” I asked her. What could it be? Are the renovations done already?</p><p> </p><p>“I was walking home from my part time job yesterday when I saw Sohma-san and an older man walking in the opposite direction from me. I thought the older man might be his father. They kind of look alike” Tohru informs me. I look at her with an uncertain expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I don’t think that Yuki-san ever speaks of his parents at school. Actually, come to think of it, I don’t think he speaks to anyone at school unless it's for school work,” I pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Prince Yuki Fanclub mobs anyone who tries to talk to him otherwise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it, you’re right.” Tohru thought out loud. “A lot of girls confess to him but he always turns them down.” Then I thought of something that happens whenever he is around. I figured it would be alright to tell her about it. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Whenever I'm near him in class, he emits a strange presence. I can only describe it as a pushing and pulling feeling,” I told her, inwardly hoping she can help with my situation.</p><p> </p><p>“That's weird Hana-san was saying something like that in cooking class yesterday. But she has the electric pulse…” she trailed off, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. “Could you possibly like him?”</p><p> </p><p>“What! Why would… how could you come to that conclusion?” I asked Tohru stopping and taking a step away from her. “You know that I'm not good with guys! Why would I have a crush on one? Besides I've never spoken to him until yesterday!” I walk away, forcing her to catch with me. She didn't bring the subject up again and we walked in silence until we arrived to the school gates. I really wanted to know her logic behind that conclusion and I couldn’t hold it back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Tohru what do you mean by that? Where is your proof?” I really couldn’t figure out how Tohru's brain works sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked him because people who belong with each other can feel each other’s presence, or at least that's what my mom told me when I was little” Tohru explained to me as we walked down the hall to our classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You're forgetting about the part where they're already in love with each other. She told me about that too, remember?” I told Tohru, wishing I hadn't said anything in the first place, as we arrived to our classroom door. I held it open for her, we entered and I sat at my desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I'm going to that house today,” I changed the subject to get away from my mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! I wish I could go with you” Tohru said cheerfully. A bunch of people walked in and the teacher followed them. “Looks like it's time for class. I'll talk to you later, Liisa” Tohru said as the teacher greeted the class.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>AFTER SCHOOL</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked down the path to the house; my palms were sweaty and I was beginning to doubt that the house belonged to an old lady. I looked at the house as I approached - I hate making house calls like this. You never know what the stranger on the other side of the door is going to be like.</p><p> </p><p><em>What if it’s a man that lives here?</em> I tried not to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I have to do this for Tohru, I reminded myself. If I don't, then there might be an issue later on if Tohru decides to visit this person herself. I waited for a couple of minutes, using my sensitive hearing to listen for any noise inside. When I heard nothing, I assumed that no one was home. I took a few steps away from the house when my ears picked up a subtle noise - I stopped and faced the door once more with dread.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was so close to freedom too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I waited, I felt a familiar sensation of pulling and pushing like when I'm around Yuki. However, this one is more of a pull than a push. I froze in place and I can clearly hear someone talking to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that a man's voice?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who could be knocking at my door all the way out here?” The person opened up the door and there standing before me was a grey haired man, wearing a pair of reading glasses with a robe over a shirt and a pair of shorts. He could not have been older than 30. He was leaned against the door jamb with a curious gaze aimed at me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the first chapter! The second chapter is live now so I hope that you read what happens next!<br/>Once again shout out to my friend who helped me edit this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! Welcome to chapter 2 of One Becomes Two! First off I would like to give a great big shout out to my friend who took a lot of time to help me edit the first 2 chapters of this story. (I seriously don't deserve a friend like her.) We worked hard on this chapter together so I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the man leaning in the door way of the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just my luck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello there, what brings you to my home today?” The man asked. I felt my instinct to run kick in but I force myself to stay in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down, there's nothing to worry about as long as he stays in the doorway.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh I m-must ha-have the wr-wrong h-house” I stammered, taking a step back. I felt like I was going to bolt at any second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You don’t have to be scared.” The man said, leaning towards me a little bit. I took another backwards step as I saw the way he eyed me from top to bottom. “But you are a very cute high school gir…” he was leaning really close and I reacted without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come any closer to me you pervert!” I yelled, and without thinking my arm reacted.</p><p> </p><p>*Slap* </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn it! Why do I do these things?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am so sorry” I apologized bowing a little to the man even though it was partially his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted. I'm not going to eat you, you know,” The man said to me rubbing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You were leaning too close to me so I had to defend myself” I pointed out with a huff. He backed off, but I didn't step any closer. I looked off to the side and spotted a little two-tiered display with rocks painted to represent the 12 zodiac animals.</p><p> </p><p><em>As always there's no cat present. </em>I felt a sense of longing bubble up inside me. I don't know where that came from.</p><p> </p><p>“You like them? I painted them myself,” I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"They're very nice, but I notice the cat is not included," that feeling of longingness unsettles me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I force my eyes away from the little display and meet the man's grey eyes. A wave of déjà vu flooded my mind for a second because it seemed I've seen those same eyes before…but who's?</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you know about the cat from the legend! Then you should know that the cat <b>is not</b> a part of the zodiacs; therefore I didn't represent it here,"</p><p>I felt a tinge of anger mingle with the sense of longing after the man finished his explanation.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where is this coming from? Could it be from talking about the zodiacs</em>? I ignored the feeling, and shook my head to dispel those thoughts for now.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend's mom used to tell us the story when we were little. I think it was unfair to the cat; how was he supposed to know that the rat had lied to him? Weren't they supposed to be friends?" I explained as I felt a surge in the previous anger stir in my chest. The man raised his eyebrows at me, then burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what they would say if they heard this." He mumbled to himself with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you talking about?" My curiosity getting peeked. His gaze refocused on me.</p><p> </p><p>"So you feel that the rat is to blame for what happened to the cat? Why?" He seemed to take an interest in my opinion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't answer my question. I don't understand why he cares what I think of an old legend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! The rat was the one who told the cat the wrong date on purpose. The only thing the cat did wrong was trust the rat. It says he was a trickster but that was just cruel. Then he was the first one to the banquet, while the cat, none the wiser, was at home looking forward to a feast he would never attend." I defended then countered with. "Why do you care what I think of an old legend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, forgive me! It's not often that I meet young people who have such strong opinions regarding the legend of the zodiacs," He chuckled, smacking his palm on his forehead. "And where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Shigure Sohma and you are?" He introduced himself holding his right hand out in an invitation for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sohma? I wonder if he's related to Yuki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Liisa” I introduced myself, grudgingly stepping forward and shaking his hand briefly. We stood in awkward silence for a minute or two. I just wanted to leave and be done with this.</p><p> </p><p>"So what brought you to my house? I assume it wasn't to talk about old legends," My mind blanked for a second on the initial reason I was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right! My friend and I were walking through the woods a few days ago and saw your house. We thought maybe an old lady lived here and needed some help or was lonely,” I said finally. "My friend really wanted to come today, but she had work so I came alone instead She says 'hi' though."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There's no need to tell him about living in a tent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shigure didn't respond and after a few moments I decided it was time to go.</p><p>  </p><p>“Well, I just came to say 'hi' so I'll be going now.”  I quickly turned to leave and had taken a couple of steps when I heard Shigure make a noise of recognition and inwardly sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait! That school uniform, do you go to school with someone named Yuki Sohma?” Shigure asked before I could make my escape. I slowly turned to face him again.</p><p> </p><p><em>So he's related to Yuki</em>? Now I remember where I had seen eyes like his before. Yuki also has grey eyes though they are a darker shade. I remembered Tohru saying she saw Yuki walking with an older man a few nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Could this be the guy she saw? He seems to be too young to be his father… maybe an uncle? Then again, looks can be deceiving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, y-yeah I do. Why? Are you worried about your son?” Some of the color drained from Shigure’s face. That's not the reaction I was expecting- I knew I shouldn't have assumed.</p><p> </p><p>“Son!? Yuki's not my son! I'm not that old Liisa-San! He's my cousin,” Shigure said incredulously with a forced laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So they ARE related! That would explain why he has the same weird presence as Yuki. But why only them? I don’t think I should tell Tohru; she may get the wrong idea again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I'm sorry. It’s just that you acted like you were worried for him like a father would,” I quickly covered my mistake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just want to get out here; better wrap this up quickly!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you for being so polite with me Shigure-san, but I must go now. Goodbye!” With that said, I abruptly turned and ran off before he could say anything. Just as I fled from the scene, I felt Yuki's presence from somewhere in the woods.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh God, why is Yuki here? To see his cousin? </em>I didn't stick around to find out and kept running.</p><p> </p><p>I slowed to a walk when I was almost at the tent. My hands were shaking with adrenaline. I took a deep breath to calm down before crawling into the tent to wait for Tohru to return. I must have fell asleep because I opened my eyes to Tohru nudging me awake. “Huh…wha?” I asked groggily sitting up as the smell of take-out greets my nose, my stomach growled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Had a nice cat nap?" Tohru's voice is laced with amusement as she hands me one of the boxes of food. I gave a small laugh as I took it. We said grace and took the first bite.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way" I began getting her attention. "I went to that house today. Apparently, it belongs to a man named Shigure Sohma. He might've been the guy you saw with Yuki-san yesterday. They're actually cousins.” I took several more bites of food then added. “I'll pay you back for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to; I was happy to do it! Anyway, getting back on topic that would make sense! I did think that Shigure-san was a little young to be Sohma-san's father. Did you remember to say 'hi' from me?" Tohru asked me smiling as she ate her own take-out meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did. Though since he doesn't know who you are, he probably thought it was weird," I shifted uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p><em>I shouldn't mention that I ran off abruptly. </em>Thinking back on it made me cringe; I bet I looked rude.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was work today?” I asked to change the subject. She finished her own food and I gathered up the garbage into the bag it came in, tying the it closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, nothing special happened today.” Tohru replied absently, reaching over to pick up her mother’s picture. I absentmindedly started twirling the multi-colored beaded bracelet around my left wrist, touching each bead. I know every groove and scratch that mar each bead, having worn it for as long as I can remember. As the silence stretched on, I got the impression that she was going to bring up the accident and made an excuse to leave before she could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I'll go to the stream and freshen up a bit.” I told her grabbing my wash cloth. I slipped out of the tent to go to the stream. I get the sense sometimes that she wants to talk about it but I find that I can't talk about it yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm pathetic. If she's ready to talk, then why aren't I? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I tried to shake off the wave of sadness that washed over me as I reached the stream. I only said that as an excuse to have a chat with the wild dogs because they owe me an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Once I got my emotions under control, I could hear them on the other side of the stream. I made a low bark to get their attention. They came slinking out of the long grass on the other side of the stream. I spotted the alpha female and didn't even bother waiting for her to finish crossing before locking eyes with her.</p><p> </p><p><b>Why didn't you tell me there was a house here in the woods? </b>I demanded of her. She took her time exiting the stream and shaking the water from her fur before answering. I sat on the ground to wait, dimly aware that some of the pack had come up to me.</p><p> </p><p><b>You ask if anyone would find you in this part of the forest. I told truth, pup. The man and young male in the house would not find you here - they have never come to this part of the forest. </b>The rest of the pack surrounded me at this point, pushing their furry bodies against me in greeting. Some pushed their muzzles against my hands wanting me to pat them. I absently scratched behind their ears. My eyes still locked on the alpha female.</p><p> </p><p><b>What do you mean by young male? I thought the man lives in the house alone? </b>I asked her sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this young male Yuki?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was almost knocked over as the other dogs started fighting over who got their ears scratched next. "Will you guys stop pushing? I'll give everyone ear scratches. Wait your turn!" They calmed down and stopped pushing each other. The alpha female let out a bark of amusement.</p><p> </p><p><b>The pack likes you, Pup, if things don’t work with your mate you could live with us in our pack</b>. I let out an exasperated sigh as she sat down, mirth twinkling in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p><b>For the last time Tohru is my friend; she's like a sister to me, not a mate</b>. I responded for the millionth time<b>. I'll keep your offer in mind though, might come in handy to have somewhere to go. But could you answer my question first</b>? She snorted. The rest of the pack briefly looked at her then back to me for more ear scratches.</p><p> </p><p><b>The man in the house has a younger male that lives with him. The young male about your age, they wouldn't be bad mates either. They look like they would make nice strong offspring, Pup</b>. Dear God, I wish she would stop trying to pair me with anyone she seems fit to make children.</p><p> </p><p><b>Dear Lord, is that all you look for? If they would make a good mate</b>? The lead female looked at me confused.</p><p> </p><p><b>Is there anything else? You humans have easy life, out here it's all about having a lot of strong offspring so your lineage lives on. You are still young Pup, I see you as baby that needs teaching. If you join our pack I teach you all the ways of us wild dogs.  </b>She isn't wrong, I guess. Sometimes I forget that she's still a wild animal with different values than humans.</p><p> </p><p><b>Thank you for coming and answering my questions. You guys have been a life saver with the information you have. </b>The rest of the pack whined as I stood up and dusted off my clothes. I shook my hands and arms as they are tired from scratching their ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry guys, I'll give you more next time." I addressed the pack out loud. I laughed at their child-like disappointment. It seems I'm not the only pup around here. I nodded to the alpha female. She nodded back and gave a short bark, meaning 'let's go.' Before she left, the Alpha female turned back to me.</p><p> </p><p><b>Be careful pup, the wind carries the scent of danger. </b>She turned to follow the pack through the long grass before I could respond. I'm left standing alone next to the stream a sense of foreboding heavy on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tohru was already asleep by the time I returned to the tent her mother's photo tucked under her arms. In the light cast by our lamp I could see tear drops glistening on the glass of the photo. With a heavy heart I turned the light off. “Good night Tohru, Kyoko and Mom.” I whisper as I settled into my sleeping bag and let my eye lids slide close.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru and I walked back to our tent before we headed out to work, exchanging laughter about the events that occurred that day. By the time we were close to home, I mentioned a particular fan club. “Remember a few days ago when I talked to Yuki-san before class? The Prince Yuki Fan Club found out and questioned me about it. I was looking for an escape when Uo and Hana appeared and saved me from them.”</p><p> </p><p>We paused just outside our tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they questioned me too! Luckily Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan came and helped me get away. They're really good friends” She said with a smile. "You know we should tell them…"</p><p> </p><p>I stopped listening as I felt a strange presence nearby, one that's strongly pushing me away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Definitely not Yuki or Shigure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I went on high alert, looking around for the source.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the snap of a tree branch above the tent. I looked up in time to see an orange-haired guy fall out of the tree and land on our tent, flattening it. Tohru and I leaped back when he fell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where the hell did this guy come from? He was so silent I didn't even hear him! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn! I thought that branch would have held my weight,” He complained as he looked up at the tree from where he fell. He looks over at us at the sound of a twig snapping under Tohru's shoe. “What the hell…?” When he saw us staring at him, he froze and we all stood there looking at each other. Tohru finally broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?” she asked rushing forward to help the guy. I stepped in front of her with my arms raised, blocking her from getting closer. I didn't like having my back turned to him but I need to protect Tohru. He's the source of the strange presence and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The guy still looked confused on what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Tohru, this guy is suspicious. He fell out of a freaking tree in the middle of a forest!” I warned her, keeping myself between her and him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not only that but his presence feels like something is being shoved into my chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Liisa, I know you're concerned for me but he could be hurt!” She said trying to step around me. I mirrored her movements to continue blocking her while my eyes remained locked on her face. She pushed me back towards the guy, then in an attempt to duck around me she tripped and fell pushing me backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo!” I cried out as I fall, unable to regain my balance. I closed my eyes and I thought I heard him curse something when our bodies made contact. There were two popping sounds as I transformed into my cat form. My cat form is the same size as a house cat, it's also my only abnormally colored form: a rainbow of colors start at the tip of my nose and end at the tip of my tail. The outline of my new body is blurry like the light of a spirit. I look down to see what the guy is going to do - all I saw was an orange cat instead.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell is going on? </em>Tohru was laying onto of both of us. The orange cat wasn't moving at all under me. <em>Did he get knocked out?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tohru, you’re crushing me!” I wheezed from underneath my friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” My friend apologizes as she sits up, then gasps. I could see the panic rise in her face as she took in our situation. “You turned into cats? But you were humans a second ago… Is this because of me?" She shakes her head with a new look of determination. "We'll worry about that later! First, we need to get you some help,” She picked us up and started running for help. I was just in shock that she was taking it better than I thought she would. I totally expected her to faint. I glanced at the orange cat squashed in Tohru's other arm. Everything was happening to fast for my brain to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did I turn him into a cat? And why did I turn into the cat and not the zodiac sign that he was born under? And how in the hell am I going to explain this mess to my Head of House? OH GOD WHAT’S HE GOING TO DO TO TOHRU!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru ran on the path until Shigure’s house came into view. “Maybe he will help me.” She panted sounding desperate. She must not be thinking clearly; a normal person would say she's insane if she told them she turned us into cats. This whole time the orange cat didn't say anything. He hung limply on Tohru's arm with a depressed look on his face. As she approached the house she squashed us together in one arm, then banged on the door praying under her breath for someone to be home. The door finally opened and there stood Shigure, dressed much the same as when I came here last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, who do we have here?” He let out a small laugh when he took in the sight of us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's not the reaction I was expecting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kyo, is that you?” he asked, grabbing the orange cat out of Tohru's arms and holding him up to look into his eyes. I was surprised and just looked on in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They know each other? Don't tell me they're also related?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, what of it?” Kyo snapped to Shigure. He struggled free of Shigure’s grip and jumped to the floor. I felt Tohru stiffen in shock when Kyo spoke. I didn't have time to dwell on it when I saw Shigure looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no! He better not try unless he wants to be scratched!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what kind of cat is this?” Shigure asked as he reached out and grabbed me. Tohru let him take me out of her arms without a fight.</p><p> </p><p><em>Thanks for the help Tohru.</em> I struggled in his grip but he held me tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You put me down right now or I will claw your face to shreds” I spat in his face still struggling for freedom.</p><p>  </p><p>“My, you sound like that young lady who was here yesterday” Shigure taunted with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I am! Now let me go!" I finally wiggled out of his grip and jumped to the floor, walking away a little and shaking out my rumpled fur. I looked over to see Shigure pull Tohru inside and shut the door behind her. She moved without resisting. I moved closer to Tohru wanting to comfort her but not knowing how.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru? Are you ok?" I asked, stopping at her feet. She looked down at me and I was startled to see tears in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and scooped me up, hugging my tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to feel. What if you two are stuck like that?" Tohru whispered into my ear. I felt my heart crack at the sadness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be stuck like this forever it'll wear off soon, I don't know exactly how long. After I'm human again I'll tell you what happened, if you're willing to listen," Tohru held me at arms-length, looking me in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" She looked very stern. I dipped my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise," I responded, then I heard Shigure or Kyo clear their throat behind us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I forgot they were there. How embarrassing!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, Kyo, how did this young lady change into a cat with you?” Shigure asked addressing the orange cat who had his back facing towards us. Tohru set me back on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell if I should know!” Kyo snapped to Shigure.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is he the same as me then?</em> I decided to try and find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this always happen when you hug someone of the opposite gender?” I asked him as I padded over to where he sat. Shigure answered my question instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess there is no hiding it now that you’ve seen. Yes, this is what happens every time, with a few exceptions. But what I don’t get is why you turned into this rainbow spirit cat thing.” Shigure asked, waving a hand at me. He paused thinking. "Actually, we should get you two into private rooms before you turn back. Then we can talk more"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit! My clothes are still back at the tent! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What happens when they turn back?" Tohru asked getting to her feet, dusting off her knees. Seeing this I looked around at the floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>There's dust everywhere! Do they ever dust this place? </em>I shook my head. <em>This is no time to think about that I just need to get into a room alone before I change back.</em></p><p> </p><p>"When they turn back to humans, they'll be completely naked. Right, Liisa-San?" Shigure explained as he started walking down the hall. "You can use the bathroom that’s down the hall and Kyo can go in my room, as long as he doesn't destroy anything."</p><p> </p><p>“Right," I meowed in response as I followed behind him, eager to get away before I revert back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really want to hear about Kyo. I thought I was the only one cursed like this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We walked around a corner down the hallway when we heard the front door open; a soft voice announces "I'm home."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This presence…is that Yuki? I didn’t notice it with Shigure and Kyo’s presences so close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I look to Shigure and Kyo, who seemed to have stiffened. My eyes narrow, suspecting those two already know the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps heads in our direction. I hear Tohru gasp when the newcomer rounds the corner to reveal Yuki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 is live now so enjoy! Once again a big shout out to my friend for helping me edit and re write big pieces of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to One Becomes Two chapter 3! This week I want to give a giant shout out to my great friend who helped me re-write most of this chapter! I can't even count how much of the chapter was re written by her but it was definitely over half! So thank you so much!<br/>And to you readers enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki stood in the hallway, silently staring at us with an unreadable expression. His eyes swept across us from left to right, but a low hiss caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He aimed a taunting smirk in Kyo's direction. I'm caught off guard because he never acted like this at school. Huh, you learn something new every day.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, ya damn rat! Took ya long enough to come home!" Kyo retaliated with scorn. Electricity crackled in the air between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a puff of smoke surrounded Kyo. Whoop! That's my cue to leave!</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get out of here!" I yelled as I ran down the hall, frantically looking for a place to hide before I'm surrounded by smoke. I saw a door ajar to my left and dived inside just in time as I transformed back into a human. A naked human.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately shut the door with my heart pounding against my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Too close for comfort!" I exhaled in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened? Who or what was that?” A surprised sounding Yuki asked in the hall followed by the sound of a door slamming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That must have been Kyo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> was Liisa Ito. She’s in our class,” I hear Tohru's low voice inform him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes Yuki, get with the program!" It seems that Shigure has a sassy side. "Now, she'll need some clothes! She's seems to be your size and height, so lend some of your clothes to her." There's a brief pause, "Best get something for Kyo too."</p><p> </p><p><em>This is too awkward! I never thought it would come to this! </em>Embarrassment rises up inside me.</p><p> </p><p>I leaned my back against the door with a hand over my racing heart. After a brief moment, I worked up the courage to slightly open the door and poke my head out to scan the perimeter. The hallway is cleared, so I tentatively called out for Tohru. I heard her muffled response followed by the sound of her shuffling footsteps coming my way. I slinked back into the room and waited for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should talk to her before…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru came in then shutting the door behind her before I could finish that thought. "Sohma-san is going to lend you some of his clothes, so wait just wait a little longer." She informed me calmly with her back to me. Thank goodness she's not panicking right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard, but I wanted to talk to you first before we talk to the others. I know you must be confused about what just happened and I'd understand if you're angry with me." I took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is harder than when I told her I was living in a tent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The truth is… uh, the reason I turned into a cat is I- I'm… cursed," I began as my right hand twirls my bracelet on my left wrist. "You had nothing to do with it. It was all me. I'm cursed to turn into an animal when I come into physical contact with a guy," I looked down at my feet and my cheeks turned red when I remembered I'm naked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, I needed to say something to her sooner rather than later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you're cursed? Haven’t Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan, and I told you that you don't have to be alone. You can share your burdens with us so it's not as hard," My heart cracked at the sound of Tohru's pained whisper.</p><p> </p><p>We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I heard soft footsteps approach the door and felt the familiar pulling and pushing presence I associated with Yuki.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Please don't come in here. </em></p><p> </p><p>I guess Tohru doesn't hear his approach because she continues with her speech,</p><p> </p><p>"Have you always been cursed?" She turned to face me and my heart sunk upon seeing her teary-eyed face, My right hand stopped fussing with the bracelet in favor of tightly gripping it. Tears began to gather in my eyes the longer I looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I've been cursed since birth," My voice begins to waver. "I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you, Hana, and Uo all about this, but it's… complicated. My family doesn't want outsiders to know about this. They won't treat any of you kindly if they find out you know." I allowed the tears to fall as I finished speaking, but I didn't wipe them away. Tohru was silent for a moment and anxiety bubbled in my stomach. I watched as a steeled look came into her eyes as she wiped her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still mad at you for keeping so many secrets to yourself, but I'll get over it. No matter what happens I'll still be your friend,” She said finally with a faint smile. "But I want to hear everything and I mean <em>everything." </em>she added gravely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly ,what did I do to deserve Tohru as my friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course!" I smile with relief, "So, uh, could you get my clothes from the tent? I know Shigure-san made Yuki-san give me some of his clothes, but I need lady undergarments." I eyed her uniform, "Plus, you should change your clothes. Your uniform is a little dirty." She looked down at her clothing  - smeared with dirt mixed with a rainbow of cat hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you're right. I’ll be right back,” she said, opening the door. “Oh, it looks like Sohma-san brought you some clothes already.” Tohru picked up the bundle of clothes passing it to me- they looked like pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now that she mentioned it I didn't hear him leave. Did he linger in the hallway?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I started putting on the pajama's I became overwhelmed by Yuki's scent. My cheeks felt warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Once dressed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging on one of the walls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow Yuki’s clothes fit me almost as well as my own.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> I ignored the noise that occurred somewhere else in the house in favor of contemplating how many details I should tell the Sohma's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I promised to tell Tohru everything, but I don't want to say it in front of these strangers. At this point however, it seems I have no choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I surveyed the room I was in as I try to rationalize with myself. My eyes idly read some of the book titles; I recognized a few of them from school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean their memories are going to be erased anyway. Ugh, that means I have to tell The Head of House that people found out about the curse. Wait, does that mean I have to tell him about Tohru? Should I? Like…what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? It's not like they're going to meet anytime soon, or ever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My body shuddered at the thought of what might happen if they met.</p><p> </p><p>I tap my index finger on my chin, <em>Maybe I should talk to the Sohma's first because I'm curious about Kyo's situation. And then call up The Head of House afterwards?</em></p><p> </p><p>When I realized there was a half-made bed in the corner, I became aware of Shigure's strong scent. It smelled of fresh ink and leather mixed with a mild woody musk. Feeling like an overstayed intruder, I left quickly to search for the guys. I followed the soft noises coming from the next room over to find the exact people I'm searching for. It looks like they're sitting in the living room. They turned their heads towards me as I opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I was right. Yuki’s clothes fit you well,” Shigure observed as he eyed me from head to toe. Yuki and Kyo whacked his head at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying perverted things; it’s unbecoming," Yuki reprimanded him, then turned to me. "Sorry about him, he hasn't been properly trained."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trained? What is he a dog? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I decided to ignore the comment. "Thank you Yuki-san, Kyo-san," I moved to sit against the wall farthest from the group situated at the coffee table then pulled my knees up to my chest self-consciously.</p><p> </p><p>"So Liisa-san, care to explain why you also turned into a cat?" Shigure asked me, rubbing his head where Kyo and Yuki hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll explain that in detail when Tohru gets back. She needs to hear this too," I clutched the front of the shirt I'm wearing, trying to decide how to start my explanation when she comes back.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she not know?" Yuki asked me and I shook my head. I kept an eye on him for a second longer, but he gave no indication that he knew more than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm sure that he heard a little bit of our conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've known her for a long time, but I kept this a secret from her and our others friends until today. She should be back soon though. We don't live too far from here," I saw Shigure and Yuki give each other a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I thought there weren't any other houses in this area," Yuki addressed Shigure. "Aren't the woods around this house owned by the Sohma family?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, sooooo…" Shigure turned to look at me. "Where do you two live exactly?" The impulse to make up a lie surged inside me.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, I shouldn’t lie. They would see through it. </em>I took a minute to compose myself again.</p><p> </p><p>"Before I tell you, I think it's best to give you some context on how we ended up living where we are." My right hand automatically gravitated to twirl the multi-colored beaded bracelet as I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "So, we used to live together in an apartment with our mothers. But…they both died 4 months ago in a traffic accident. Eventually, Tohru moved to her grandpa's place while I continued to live in the apartment until the month was up." Tears stung my eyes as the memories flashed across my mind; I took a minute to pull myself together.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the short version is that I couldn't afford to live at my old place and I couldn't afford couldn't anything else. So I decided to come to these woods and live in a tent with whatever I could bring with me." I glanced in Shigure's direction, "I didn't know these woods belong to anyone, otherwise I'd have gone someplace else."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Tohru-san?" Shigure asks.</p><p> </p><p>I scratch the back of my neck nervously, "Her situation’s a bit different than mine so it's best if she explains it. But she started living with me at my tent about a week ago." I steeled my nerves and looked straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So if you don't mind, can Tohru and I continue living in this forest? We're far enough away that we won't bother you."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Shigure says as he scratched his chin with his index finger. He didn't say anything else for a while and I started to get worried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if he says no? Where would we go? Since I'll tell Tohru the truth, I guess I could also tell her about the dog pack. I'd be fine living with them, but I don't know if she'll go that far. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We sat in silence for a moment before he snorted. "Really? You two are living in a tent?" An embarrassed blush painted itself across my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Shigure that's enough, you're being rude," Yuki sent him a stern glance. It still took a couple minutes for the adult to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could respond I heard the faint sound of footsteps outside. I sat up straight making the others look at me in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru's back," I announced as I stood up to head to the front door without waiting for them. I reached the entrance just as she removed her shoes and noticed the three bags swinging on her arm. When she stood upright, I noticed her complexion is paler than usual. "Tohru, are you okay? You look…tired." I reached out to take the bags from her and she handed them over gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, just a little tired. Don’t worry; I'll be fine once I take a rest," she waved me off. I decided not to push the subject further; instead, I whispered to her what happened while she was away. She looked like she wanted to say something important but hesitated, prompting me to ask her what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"There are big tears in the tent from where the guy fell on it earlier." She stated in her normal indoor voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>Great! More work that needs to be done! We don't have enough money to replace the tent but maybe we could mend it. </em>I gasped with realization. <em>Wait! We have work today!</em></p><p> </p><p>I glanced at Tohru's wristwatch panic shooting through me upon realizing we wouldn't make it to work on time.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you hate doing it but we’re going to have to call in sick. We have to deal with what happened first," I told her gently gesturing around at the house. She sighed and I could see her struggling with the decision for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we need to take care of this first. Let's ask if there's a phone here." Her body deflated as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She gave in quicker than I expected. Is she feeling alright?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I carefully eyed her for a second before we turned around to head back to the living room. When we returned to the living room we found all three Sohma's sitting in silence at the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, Shigure-san do you have a phone? We need to make a couple calls." I shyly asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Shigure stood up, "Yeah, if you'll follow me please." He lead us to down the hall in the direction of his bedroom, stopping at the room next to it and opening the door to reveal what appears to be a home office. There are shelves filled with books lined up against one side of the room; a desk positioned in front of the window across from the door; and a smaller table in the center of the room with a telephone on top.</p><p> </p><p>"You can use this," he said, we thanked him as he exited the room to give us some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>"You go first Liisa. I need to think of what to say," Tohru said as she sat down by the center table.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, set the bags down, then picked up the phone and dialed the number for my work. I'm glad I memorized it in cases like this.</p><p> </p><p>"The Olive Branch. Mr. Kota speaking," My heartbeat sped up with anxiety yet I forced my voice to sound even.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kota, this is Liisa Ito. I'm calling in today because I have a family emergency." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not a complete lie for this </em>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <em>an emergency.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My boss was silent on the other line, causing me to tighten my grip on the phone. "Alright Miss Ito. I’ll make note of that. Just remember you're now on strike two. One more and I'll have to fire you." </p><p> </p><p>I felt the tension ease off a little despite the warning. "Yes sir, I know. Thank you, goodbye." I hung up and sighed with relief. "Alright! Piece of cake! Your turn. Tell them it's a family emergency. It kind of is anyway."</p><p> </p><p>My acute hearing let me pick up both sides of Tohru's conversation with her boss. Her boss sounds more understanding of the situation than mine but I digress. She hung up then aimed a tight smile at me, "Alright! Let's change then get back to the others so you can tell me what's going on." She led the way out of Shigure's study and to the bathroom I picked up the bags of clothes as I followed her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you bring?" I peered down at the three bags I'm holding as we paused outside the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"One bag has my clothes and the second one is for the other guy from earlier. I figured he'd appreciate getting his clothes back so I brought them with me. Your clothes are in the third one, but some of them got dirty because the guy fell on your side of the tent." Worry marred her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's be thankful we have some clean clothes, huh?" I tried to lighten up her mood and it seemed to have worked because she gave me a quick smile. I went in first - her insistence- so I could put on undergarments, I decided to continue wearing Yuki's pajamas. Save my other outfits for tomorrow. She went in after I finished and came back out in street clothes. I followed tentatively behind her, getting nervous again now that the time to tell her everything was approaching.</p><p> </p><p>When we re-entered the living room, Shigure is sitting alone at the table while the other two are sitting on opposite sides of the room. Tohru calmly sat at the table to the right of the adult then looked at me with expectation; I cautiously sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know the truth. No more excuses." It's rare to hear her use an authoritative voice. Her smile doesn't help me in any way.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I suppose we could start with some of the questions the guys had before you came back."</p><p> </p><p>"If that's alright then," I heard Shigure mumble, "So Liisa-san, you're the cat in your family?"</p><p> </p><p><em>That's an odd way to put it. </em>"Yeah, like him right?" I nod my head in Kyo's direction. I noticed a shift in his expression; the same can be said for Shigure and Yuki in my peripheral vision. <em>What is that, pity? </em>Before I could dwell on it longer, the adult continued with his questions.  </p><p> </p><p>"So who are the other zodiacs in your family?"</p><p> </p><p><em>What? </em>"What do you mean? I'm possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits." I don't like the way they're looking at me. My right index finger rubs the beads of my bracelet. "Isn't Kyo the same?" Silence hung heavily in the room so thick that it could be cut with a knife. My eyes flickered to each person to gauge their reactions: Yuki and Kyo are puzzled; Tohru is genuinely confused; and Shigure had a look between being intrigued and amused.</p><p> </p><p>Finally after what felt like hours, Shigure spoke. "Unfortunately, the curse works differently in the Sohma Family. One person is possessed by one Zodiac Spirit. Kyo is the cat while I'm the dog and Yuki is the rat, as well as others in our family. We change into our animal forms when hugged by the opposite gender. We can also transform if our bodies are under stress or become weak, like getting sick for example."</p><p> </p><p>I see his eyes narrow at me.</p><p> </p><p>"However, I've never heard of someone, let alone an outsider, be possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits before."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So Kyo’s not exactly like me after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Care to explain how you're possessed with all 13 spirits?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat before I began. “It happens every 200 years or so my Mom told me. A girl with blonde hair is born and will be possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits.” The room was silent; I couldn’t look anyone in the eye. I stared down at my hands with one twirling the bracelet, touching each of the colored beads one at a time but lingered on the dull gold one. “When the child is born, they don’t live past a year old because their bodies can’t contain all of the animal spirits,” I take a deep breath feeling a sense of comfort rise inside of me; my heart beat calmed down. “I’m the first one to live this long. I was barely stabilized when I was born from what I was told.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” I hear Tohru mutter but she trailed off. I couldn’t bring myself to look up so I plowed on with my explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Similar to how you three transform into animals, I transform into the animal that the guy was born under. For example, if a male was born during the year of the monkey, then I’ll transform into a monkey.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up. That doesn't make sense! How could you know this if the babies don't live past a year old?" Kyo spoke up for the time since we arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness settles deep into my stomach, “well…uh…that…” Unpleasant memories filled my mind from when I lived at my main house. I can’t bring myself to say anything and we sit in silence as I drown in dreary memory lane.</p><p> </p><p>We were still sitting in silence when a howl outside made me flinch. I immediately start straining my hearing to listen to what is going on outside.</p><p> </p><p><b>There's been a landslide! Be careful everyone. Mother's keep your young close. </b>That was the alpha female! I jumped to my feet looking out the window, startling the others.</p><p> </p><p>"There's been a landslide!" I exclaim aloud. I looked at them and all but Shigure stared back like I was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"So you heard her warning too," He stated as he walked to a nearby window and peered into the darkness. I hadn't realized nightfall approached so fast! So many things had happened in the last few hours that it's hard to pay attention to anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you guys can talk to animals too?" I asked watching Shigure. He slowly turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we can, but only to our respective animals. I take it you can talk to all of them?" I didn't move looking at Yuki and Kyo they avoided my gaze, finally I looked at Tohru. As our eyes met I saw fear fill her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait! What about our tent! I left mom in there! I only brought the clothes and nothing else!" She yelled sounding desperate before she got up and ran out of the room. We all hesitated for a moment then followed her with me in the lead.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the chance the land slide hit your tent?" Shigure scoffed behind me as Tohru threw her shoes on and ran out the door, I was close on her heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! It's dangerous to go outside right now! There might be another landslide!" I called out as I chased after Tohru through the woods. It was easy to keep her in my sight, but she was just out of my reach. I caught up to her when she abruptly stopped in the place where our damaged tent was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>All we found was a pile of mud and a mass of twisted tree limbs. I stared in shock at the mud. I felt my knees tremble as something dawned on me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We could have been buried under that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mom… What should I do? I need to get her out quickly or she'll be in pain!" Tohru desperately cried out as she clawed her hands through the mud. I was shocked at her distress, yet I couldn't will myself to move. I helplessly watched as Shigure placed a hand on top of hers, effectively stopping her grave digging.</p><p> </p><p>"Honda-san calm down, it's dangerous to dig in there," Yuki said resting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's come back in the morning. You'll get hurt if another landslide occurs. Your mom would feel much worse if that happened to you," Shigure said gently. Tohru looked back at me, tears in her eyes. I still couldn’t say anything and stared blankly back at her. "Come, let's go back to my house. You two will stay for the night and we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" She nodded and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>I knew something was wrong the second Tohru started to sway. I darted forward in time to catch her when she fell. I placed my palm on her forehead and worry settled deep within me.</p><p> </p><p>"She's burning up!" My voice shook, "Tohru? Can you hear me?" I saw her chest rise and fall rapidly but she didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you carry her back? There's a spare room she can rest in," Shigure spoke from beside me. I nodded in his direction. Wordlessly, I shifted Tohru onto my back and stood up to begin the trek back to Shigure's house. I could hear the others following behind me as we journeyed back in silence. Yuki opened the front door, allowing Shigure to enter first then myself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show Liisa-san where the room is. You two, get some ice for our sick guest," Shigure ordered without sparing the boys a glance. I followed him upstairs to encounter 3 doors. He opened the one closest to my left then gestured for me to enter first. It was dark until I heard a light switch go off. The room ware bare except for a few pieces of furniture covered with white sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on. There should be a few spare futon's in the closet. I always have a few on hand because the other members of the family are always popping in and out of here," He explained, opening the closet door and rummaging around. Soon, he pulled out 3 futons and laid 2 of them on the floor next to each other. I settled Tohru into one of them. I surmised the second one is for me.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the third one for?" I asked him while he shifted more items in the closet.</p><p> </p><p>"It's for Kyo. He's been missing for 4 months and I'm going to force him to stay here for the night," I caught the pillow he threw at me, "He's going to stay in a different room." That answered my unspoken question. I hugged the pillow as I watched Tohru sleep. The image of her desperate digging through the mud to get her mother's photo was heart wrenching.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if Tohru even thought about herself when she started digging in the mud. I mean we could have been in the tent at the time, if we hadn't been here…" I trailed off my hands shaking. I refocused my attention to her as she opened her eyes a little. I moved closer to her head, ready to attend to her if she needed anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa? Where are we?" She asked in a low voice opening her eyes a bit. I moved to her side ready to make her lay down, but she didn't try to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"You collapsed with a fever when we were at the tent. I carried you back here. Just rest, okay? I'll stay with you." I explained to her, she slowly blinked. I turned to my left when Shigure took a seat next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be tired too. Why not get some rest now?" He asked me gently.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm okay<b>." </b>I waved him off. Thankfully, he doesn't press the issue. I turned back to Tohru at the sound of fabric rustling to see she had pulled the blanket up to her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Now…" she began to mumble, "…We've lost our home again." I wore an empathetic mask at her words.</p><p> </p><p>"You feel really bad don't you?" he asked her, she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, because I know there are worse things." she looked up at the ceiling. I faintly heard footsteps climbing the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" I prompted getting the feeling I know what she's going to talk about. I was finally ready to listen to what she had to say. She looked over at me her eyes unusually bright. I could hear a door open somewhere behind me but my gaze was locked on Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>"Like not telling our mom's to be safe on the day they died. Remember that, Liisa? We had a test that day. I studied all night to make sure I was prepared. I usually told them 'bye, be safe' before they leave but they were already gone when I woke up. So we got ready for school, took the test, and then…" I covered my mouth with my hands chocking back a sob as I listened to Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to go to high school, I just wanted to work to help Mom and Auntie. But Mom said I should go to high school because she only completed middle school.' I know that both of them worked hard to support all of us but I wanted to give something back." I jumped when she slammed both fists down on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so stupid! Even if I failed that test, I really don't care. The most important thing was Mom. So I'm trying to fulfill her wish by finishing High school…" her voice started trailing away and she whispered, "I can't lose to this little… fever." She closed her eyes. Silence hung in the air after she spoke, broken only by the sound of my stifled sobs. I took several deep shuddering breaths to calm down and even though I suspected she fell asleep again I spoke freely.</p><p> </p><p>"The one who's stupid is me. You've been trying to tell me this for so long yet I couldn't bring myself to listen." I hunched over to rest my forehead against hers. "I didn't wake you up because I knew you'd be tired in the morning. I…<em>we </em>thought it'd be best for you to sleep in. I was awake but I didn't tell them to be careful in your stead. I'm so sorry, Tohru. I'm sorry." I sat upright again as I took a shuddering breath and wipes my stray tears.</p><p> </p><p>My ears picked up the sound of clothes ruffling; embarrassment rose up inside of me when I remembered we're not alone in the room. I shot a side-glance at Shigure, who's wearing a sympathetic expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You have my condolences." He says barely above a whisper. I nod my head in response.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to where the door was when I heard a small creak of a floorboard. There in the doorway stands Yuki and Kyo with a pensive and troubled expression, respectively.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did they hear everything? Great, talk about a lack of privacy. </em>I inwardly rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring the ice?" Yuki wordlessly entered the room and held out an icepack. I took it with gratitude and placed it on Tohru's forehead. Relief washed over me when I saw her visibly relax more. However, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head back to see Yuki looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You should get some rest. One of us can watch over her." he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s too close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Really." I dismissed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No way in hell am I sleeping with a guy in the room!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure, then we'll leave you to it." I'm inwardly grateful for Shigure's interjection. I ignored Yuki even when he removed his hand from my shoulder to watch as the adult stood up. "I'll be back later to see if you need anything else. Let's go you two." He motions for the boys to follow him when he finally exited the room. Once completely alone with Tohru, I heaved a heavy sigh as I refocused on her. I became dimly aware of muffled voices coming from below but I didn't bother to listen to their exact words.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a mess. </em>I inwardly groaned at the recollection of today's events. <em>The tent's beyond repair now. All of our stuff is buried under that pile of mud -ugh! Hopefully some things are salvageable enough to keep. But where the heck do we go now? At least tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to deal with school or work. Maybe I can take the time to search for a new place alone? I mean, I've been working really hard so I have a decent amount of money. Plus Tohru's been working hard lately so together we might be able to afford a small place in town. Awe man, I also gotta call the Main House. </em></p><p> </p><p>I sat in silence as I watched Tohru sleep, thinking of how I was going to continue from here.</p><p> </p><p>Despite my inner turmoil, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Tohru smiling in her sleep. Maybe she's having a good dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever happens next, I'm glad that you chose to remain by my side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few hours later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyelids felt increasingly heavy the more I forced myself to be stay awake.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm starting to think I should've gotten some sleep when they offered. </em>I shook head a little. <em>No! I made the decision to sleep later and I'm going to stick to it! </em></p><p> </p><p>Even with that in mind, I gazed longingly at the futon that's been calling out to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! I can’t go to sleep now!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I slapped both of my cheeks in an attempt to stay awake, when that didn't work I stood up.</p><p> </p><p>I paced around the room for a bit, checking underneath the white sheets to discover a dresser, desk and a couple chairs. I snooped in the closet to find another spare futon, a basket of extra blankets and pillows, and a couple of other boxes I was too tired to dig through. I moved over to the window to peer into the darkness that stretched for miles. A shiver ran down my spine as the feeling of being watched washed over me. I pulled the curtains closed in an attempt to block the prying eyes from view.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I pulled the curtains into place, I heard soft footsteps outside the room and felt the strong pulling sensation I associate with Shigure. Followed by a soft knock at the door, I heard his voice say "I'm coming in" and the door opened. He had on a look of surprise when he saw me by the window.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to check on how you two are doing,” He softly shut the door so as not to wake Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing fine. I think Tohru’s fever is going down, thankfully,” I walked back to Tohru to check her temperature. I heard Shigure cross the room and turned to see him sit next to me like earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a relief to hear." He paused then added. "You know, both of you made an impression on the boys. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kyo agree to something so easily before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you taking about?” I was bewildered at his statement. <em>We didn’t do anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>Shigure stared steadily at me as I tried to figure out what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem to realize it but hearing your story made an impact on them. Kyo usually does his own thing and hates being told what to do. I bet he initially stayed out of curiosity, but after I told him to stay the night he easily agreed. I expected him to argue and leave yet he didn't." An amused smile graces his appearance. "Even Yuki acted differently since you two arrived."</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand why he's telling me these things because my mind is reeling with too many thoughts fogged with tiredness. "Uh, sure. Okay, I guess." Before I could stop it, a huge yawn escaped me. </p><p> </p><p>I heard the man snicker, "C'mon, you're exhausted. Please get some sleep. I imagine you have a big day ahead of you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, really I'm fine. I'm not tired at all!" My body betrayed me be releasing another huge yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"See? Your mind may not be tired but your body is. It's been a long day today for both of you. Please, get some rest. You wouldn't want Tohru to find out you're not taking better care of yourself, would you?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn dog. He's got a point. </em>I begrudgingly complied by settling into the second futon.</p><p> </p><p>"For any consolation, I could come back to check on her while you sleep." I considered his offer for a second then warned him to wake me up if something happened. "Of course! Now, stop worrying and sleep." I saw that he directed his gaze at Tohru for a brief moment then got up to turn off the lights and quietly exit the room.</p><p> </p><p>Awake in the darkness, my keen nose picked up on the scents in the room that I barely noticed earlier. The smell of dust strongly permeates the air mingling with Tohru's sickly sourness, Shigure's mild wooden musk, and faint traces of Yuki's surprisingly pleasant flowery scent.</p><p> </p><p>Tiredness caught up to me and my eyelids drooped until they closed. Sleep takes holds of me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sure hope you guys liked the chapter! Chapter 4 is going to be a different kind of chapter, and is live now! I'm back to work so I hope to upload every other Thursday stay tuned!</p><p>Thank you for reading this far and another big shout out to my friend for proof reading and helping re-write this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Another Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 4! This is a special chapter that introduces the other perspective that will make appearances in this story Yuki's! This chapter is a small break before some more interesting things happen! Also, a huge shout out to my friend who helped me edit and write this chapter! It wasn't originally planned to be included but I'm glad that it's here now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yuki’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One day earlier </b>
</p><p>I got to school early and was sitting in class by myself as my fellow classmates gathered in their usual groups. I’m used to being by myself by now but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to be included. I have to hand it to the ‘Prince Yuki Fan club’ for helping keep the other girls away, though their methods are a little heavy handed. I was staring at nothing in particular when I felt it on the edge of my senses. A strong pulling force like a magnet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s only one person outside of my family that gives off this feeling and that’s Liisa Ito. The feeling gets stronger as she approaches our classroom. Her friend opens the door for her, and I can’t help but look in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is it about her that creates this feeling? She isn’t related to the Sohma’s in any way that I could find. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When I first encountered Liisa, I was shocked by her presence - it's a very similar feeling  to the other zodiacs in my family. Where my family's presence was more of a gentle tug, hers was stronger; more outstanding. Her features also caught me off guard - long blond hair reaching the middle of her back and clear light blue eyes. My curiosity is piqued to find out what this feeling is, though she's never given any indication if she feels the same towards me. Not that I've ever spoken to her unless it was for class. I didn’t realize that I had been staring at the back of her head until she turned around and our eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuki-san! How are you today?” she asked nervously. She broke eye contact in favor of looking to the left of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm … oh, Ito-san I'm well and you?” I replied politely, I noticed her flinch as I spoke; I worried that I might've said something wrong so I inquired, "Did I say something offensive?" Her eyes roamed the room looking anywhere but at me as her cheeks flushed pink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she always this nervous?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean no, and please just call me Liisa” she said in a rush.</p><p> </p><p><em>She has a problem with her last name? I can relate to that. </em> She seemed to get even more nervous and she started to back up. I came out of my thoughts too late to warn her that she was on a collision course with one of our classmates, I reached out an arm uselessly not knowing what else to do as she bumped shoulders with the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Watch it” he yelled as he turned around to face her clearly ready to lecture whoever it was. I was surprised then when he relaxed and seemed to take on her awkward air. "O-oh it's you Liisa-san. Uh just, watch where you're going alright?" I saw the guy’s face go red and she quickly turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” she apologized quietly. I caught a quick glimpse of her face as she returned to her seat, her face was as red as a tomato. <em>That was odd usually he creates a scene when someone bumps into him. Oh well it isn't my problem and everything worked out.</em></p><p> </p><p> The teacher came in and started the lesson a little while later.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The next day, after school</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I wearily walk down the main trail that leads me home. The house is almost in sight when I felt the familiar magnetic force that signals Liisa's presence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's she doing out here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The feeling quickly faded away while I continued onwards. Right when I turned onto the path that leads to the front entrance, I caught a glimpse of Shigure closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he just got home? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah well, I walk to the door and let myself in.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home," I announced as I bent to remove my shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Yuki," My cousin responded from down the hall, poking his head around the corner. "I had an unexpected visitor just now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she come to the house?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Who was it?" I chose to not assume. We both moved towards the living room. I could tell he's enjoying himself too much.</p><p> </p><p>"Well now! That's what surprised me! It was a girl!" He chuckled. I shot him a disapproving glare but he chose to not acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>"And? What did she want?" I asked, sighing as I let my heavy book bag slide to the floor with a heavy thud and sat down at the coffee table. Shigure sat down across from me with a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Interestingly enough, her and a friend walked through the woods when they noticed the house. Her friend claimed to be worried about the living resident being an elder who needed help." He chuckled again, "Too bad her friend wasn’t with her when the girl stopped by. She said her friend had work, though I don't know if that was true."</p><p> </p><p>"Did this girl give you a name?" I was ready to hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! But when we made our introductions, she only gave me her first name. Odd, huh?" He looked at me like I had the answer to that.</p><p> </p><p><em>That's definitely strange you usually give a full name on introductions. </em>I realized my cousin was staring at me with a strange look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He really wants to test my patience today. Damn mutt.</p><p> </p><p>"It gets even better she was wearing the uniform for your school when I asked about you she said she knows you. She said her name was Liisa, that name familiar to you?" My cousin snickered into his sleeve again. I didn't respond, but her image from yesterday popped up in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does she keep popping up so often these last couple of days? Even after she caught me staring at her in the classroom, I kept running into her and her friends after that. Maybe I just noticed we cross paths often?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, what?" I asked giving my head a slight shake. My cousin pouted realizing I hadn't heard what he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jesus you're a grown ass man, don’t act like a child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I was saying that after I asked her if she knew you, she asked me if I was and I quote "worried about my son." Hilarious, right?" He burst out laughing. I didn’t laugh and soon my silence was noticed by the adult.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you didn't go along with it," I asked with a deadpanned expression. I can't blame her per se given that we both have gray hair and eyes, although mine are a darker shade than his. But our personalities couldn't be more polar opposite.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not! If I did have a son he wouldn't be as aloof as you, and he'd obviously have <b>my</b> good looks!" He put his right hand on his chin and shot me what he thought was supposed to be a look of seduction. I felt like throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Never make that face again it's disgusting and I hope you didn't show that face to Liisa-san. She might get sick." I covered my eyes with my right hand and sighed. "You're just embarrassing me; I do have to go to school with her you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What's this? You care what a <em>girl</em> thinks about you? Could you finally be spreading your wings and becoming a man?" I would've punched him in the face if he hadn't blocked my fist. My patience was wearing dangerously thin at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"Shigure, do you ever tire of being a pervert?" I huffed at him ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer my question, Yuki," he teased raising the pitch of his voice as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You already know the answer to that. It's a big fat 'no.' I just don't want people at school to think I'm like you," I said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of school, how's the student council president thing going? Is that why you were late coming home?" He looked too interested at the change of topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we had a meeting today. The other members were clowning around like always." I rolled my eyes. Like a couple of people I'm sadly related to.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, reminds me of when I was in the student council with Ayame and Hatori," My cousin wistfully sighed. "We should have them over one of these days. You'd have to promise to be nice though." He gave me another shit eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>"No way! Don't invite them over here! I can't stand the pair of them!" I exclaimed, slamming both palms down on the table. Shigure only chuckled, then after a couple of minutes his playful expression turned serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I just couldn't resist teasing you first," he paused putting a hand to his chin in thought. "It's about your classmate, Liisa-san." I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange about her at school." He could be referring to the feeling that she gives off. I decided to ask him directly about it not wanting to talk in circles for another hour.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about her strange presence?" I asked watching the adult carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was strange. I thought it was you at first but the longer I felt it I realized it was different than any of the other Sohma's presences. It was like a strong tug on my soul, far stronger than any of the others. Then I heard knocking at the door and I opened it to reveal a girl I've never seen before." He stared back at me, gray eyes boing into my own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I noticed it the first time I met her at school. It was startling because I know none of the others attend my school. I thought she was a member of our family at first but there's no relation as far as I can tell.” I explained calmly Shigure didn't give any sign of knowing more. “Her last name is Ito. You don’t know if they have any relation to us, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Never heard of them, although, the person who'd know for sure would be Akito. He has access to all of the Sohma family history records,"  he wore a neutral expression. Just the mention of <b>him </b>sent a shiver up my spine and ignited anger in my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have no intention of asking </em>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <em>that’s for sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No way! You better not mention it to him either! If she's anything like us, then she has enough troubles of her own without <b>him</b> getting involved,” I told him quickly trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Any time anyone mentioned the Sohma Family Head, he would get uncharacteristically angry, though he tried not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, calm down. I was only saying who would know," Shigure said soothingly. I was way over this conversation and stood up abruptly not wanting to take my anger out on my cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to my room, I have a lot of work that needs to be done," I clipped then scooped up my bag and headed out of the room. I skipped dinner that night in favor of not having to talk to my cousin again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The next day, after school</b>
</p><p> </p><p>One again, I found myself plodding towards home feeling tired after another student council meeting of chaos. I sighed, hoping to just go home and quietly relax before having to get started on my homework. As I neared home, however I picked up more than one presence coming from the house. They were so jumbled together I couldn’t discern who it was but it seemed to add more fuel to my exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear God, don't tell me he invited those two over this soon?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door and said my usual "I'm home" while taking off my shoes. The house is silent but I can feel the 3 presences coming from down the hall. I walk quietly down the hallway and when I turned the corner I heard someone gasp as I try to take in the scene.</p><p> </p><p>I register that Shigure and a girl who might have been Tohru Honda stared back at me as I swept my eyes over the scene. I barely had time to register the strange cat standing in front of my cousin when I heard a hiss. My eyes slide over to see an orange cat had made the noise. I could feel a smirk curve my lips up as I recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look what the cat dragged in." I couldn't resist taunting my explosive cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, ya damn rat! Took ya long enough to come home!" He retaliated with the same venom that I have come to expect from him. Before I could react, however, a puff of smoke surrounded him signaling he's turning back into a human.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get out of here!" someone yelled and I saw a multicolored streak race down the hallway and skid into Shigure's bedroom. The door slammed shut; a small stream of smoke escaped from under the door a second later.</p><p> </p><p>I was at a loss for words as the smoke cleared from Kyo's transformation. “What just happened? Who or what was that?” I found my voice a moment later simultaneously as the bathroom door ahead of us slammed shut. That must've been Kyo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> was Liisa Ito. She’s in our class,” A girl's voice informed me. Turning, I found myself face to face with Tohru Honda. I had completely forgotten she was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Yuki, get with the program!" Shigure exclaimed as he threw an arm around my shoulders pinning me to his side. "Now, she'll need some clothes! She's seems to be your size and height, so lend her something of yours." he paused then added almost like an afterthought, "Best get something for Kyo too."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to their clothes?" I asked as, still pinned to my cousins side was escorted towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, they got left back where we bumped into the orange haired guy," Tohru chimed in. <em>Then why are they here? I just wanted to have a calm and relaxing afternoon is that too much to ask?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll get them something if you stop pushing me," I sighed trudging up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come too so I can give the clothes to Liisa," Tohru suggested following me up. I was about to respond when someone called her name from down below.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! I'll be right there!" she called back then added to me. "Just leave the clothes outside the door if I don't come back please." I nodded and she turned hurrying back down the stairs. I continued to my room that's flanked by two vacant rooms used for storage nowadays. I dug through my dresser and came across a set of unused pajamas that I can give to Liisa, and a shirt with horizontal stripes and a pair of sweats that are extremely itchy for Kyo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This will show that cat what I think of him, barging in and making me help fix his mistakes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I left my room to stop at the bathroom first.</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door without knocking and threw the shirt and sweat pants right into Kyo's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that for?" He hissed angerly pulling the clothes off his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You should learn to lock the door or anyone can walk in on you," I stated then shut the door on the fuming idiot. I quietly padded down the hall towards Shigure's room. It was silent inside but just as I bent to put the pajamas on the floor I heard Tohru's muffled voice from inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you always been cursed?" she asked. I knew it was wrong but curiosity got the better of me, I shifted closer to the door to hear better.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I've been cursed since birth," Liisa began her voice wavering slightly. "I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you, Hana, and Uo all about this, but it's… complicated. My family doesn't want outsiders to know about this. They won't treat any of you kindly if they find out you know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, she's got a curse of her own. Her House sounds like ours. I wonder what will happen when </em>
  <b>
    <em>they</em>
  </b>
  <em> find out that these two know of our curse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still mad at you for keeping so many secrets to yourself, but I'll get over it. No matter what happens I'll still be your friend,” the other said. I felt surprise flood through me and I almost missed the next part. "But I want to hear everything and I mean <em>everything." </em>she added gravely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can she accept her just like that? She just kept a big secret like this for who knows how long and then she's being accepted? Is this what it means to have a true friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A sense of yearning rises up from within me but I stubbornly shoved it back down. I pushed it down stubbornly. <em>No, it's better this way. They've known each other for a long time. It seems I don't have the luxury of that. Besides </em><b><em>he </em></b><em>wouldn't allow it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling like I was intruding on something, I snuck away while Liisa was responding, I was just walking into the living room when the bathroom door opened and Kyo stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>"You! Damn! Rat!," he ground out through gritted teeth. He stalked towards me and I rolled my eyes waiting for him to challenge me to a fight like usual. Before he could reach me, however, a voice called out behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I don't mean to interrupt whatever you two are doing, but I'm going to get the clothes that were left behind. I won't be long," Tohru announced shyly. Kyo's face lost its usual edge and he became somewhat awkward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You would think he's never talked to a girl before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"O-ok, are you fine going on your own?" He asked much to my surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he has after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'll be fine! Just thought I would tell you guys where I went!" She cheerfully said with a beaming smile. Does anything ever bring her down? She always had a smile and exudes a cheerful nature.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be in here when you get back," I chimed in pointing into the living room. She nodded and made her way to the front door. We both entered the room together, our other cousin was already there sitting at the coffee table reading a newspaper. We had just settled at the table when the door opened and Liisa came in. </p><p> </p><p>“I was right. Yuki’s clothes fit you well,” the adult said perversely. Kyo and I struck him at the same time, at least we agree on something.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying perverted things; it’s unbecoming," I reprimanded him, then I turned to her to add. "Sorry about him, he hasn't been properly trained."</p><p> </p><p>She stared at me with confusion clear in her eyes. After a second she thanked us then went to sit with her back against the wall and her knees pulled to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"So Liisa-san, care to explain why you also turned into a cat?" Shigure asked her rubbing the spots where we hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll explain that in detail when Tohru gets back. She needs to hear this too," she clutched the front of the shirt she was wearing looking troubled about something.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she not know?" I asked innocently. I gathered as much from the conversation I'd eavesdropped on between them but I wanted to hear it from her own mouth. What I didn't expect was the suspicious look she gave me before answering. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does she know that I eavesdropped on part of her conversation with Tohru?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've known her for a long time, but I kept this a secret from her and our others friends until today. She should be back soon though. We don't live too far from here," she explained. I gave Shigure a puzzled look that he returned. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I thought there weren't any other houses in this area," I addressed to both her and my cousin. "Aren't the woods around this house owned by the Sohma family?" he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It is, sooooo…" he turned back to face her, I did the same watching her carefully. "Where do you two live exactly?" I could almost see the gears turning in her head as we waited for her answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Before I tell you, I think it's best to give you some context on how we ended up living where we are." She began her right hand messing with a multi colored bracelet on her left wrist. It reminded me of the one that Kyo has to wear but each bead was a different color. I couldn't help but watch it spin around and around as she geared herself up. "So, we used to live together in an apartment with our mothers. But…they both died 4 months ago in a traffic accident. Eventually, Tohru moved to her grandpa's place while I continued to live in the apartment until the month was up." I glanced at her face, there were tears in her eyes and she took a moment to compose herself all the while still twirling the bracelet. I noticed that all the beads except for one had a visible shine like there's a light inside. The gold bead is dull, almost lifeless in comparison to the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the short version is that I couldn't afford to live at my old place and I couldn't afford couldn't anything else. So I decided to come to these woods and live in a tent with whatever I could bring with me." she glanced in Shigure's direction, "I didn't know these woods belonged to anyone, otherwise I'd have gone someplace else."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Tohru-san?" The adult prompted, I glanced over at him and he wore a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Her situation’s a bit different than mine so it's best if she explains it. But she started living with me at my tent about a week ago." I looked back at her but she was staring at my cousin like her life depended on it and I couldn't help but admire her strength after hearing her story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both her and Tohru are so strong to keep moving forward in the aftermath of what happened to their mothers. If they're able to do this, what am I doing with my life? I wanted to leave the Sohma family, yet here I am living on their land supplied with money from their bank account every month. If I really wanted to leave, I should've gotten my own tent and lived out in the woods far away here but…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The conversation had continued on but at Shigure's snort I was brought back to the present. "Really? You two are living in a tent?" I saw her cheeks redden with embarrassment. I felt a strange feeling well up inside of me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. What is this feeling? It's like I want to protect her? No, I don't think that's right. What is it?</p><p> </p><p>"Shigure that's enough, you're being rude," I snapped at the adult sending him a stern glance. I shrugged the feeling away. Right after this I saw her straighten up like she heard something we couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru's back," She announced jumping to her feet alarmingly fast and was out the door just as the front door opened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, that's interesting," Shigure said thoughtfully as the indistinctive sounds of the girls are head from the hall. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kyo demanded roughly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did I miss something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking about her hearing range. I didn't hear anything from outside and I'm going to assume neither of you did too." The adult explained looking between us. I stared at him realizing that he was right, and then another thing came to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! If her hearing is that good, then she definitely knows that I eaves dropped on her earlier!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure we could ask her about it when they come back together." Shigure stated just before the door re-opened to reveal our guests awkwardly standing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, Shigure-san do you have a phone? We need to make a couple calls." Liisa asked shyly a light blush dusting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up "Yeah, if you'll follow me please." he left the room to show them where the phone is. It was dead silent in the room, Kyo and I pointedly didn't look at each other. I could hear the muffled footsteps of the others as they went down the hall. After a couple of minutes Shigure returned.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow I was able to leave you two alone and not have my house destroyed! Amazing!" he exclaimed, plopping down next to me at the table. "Speaking of which, why did you show up here Kyo? And where have you been for the past 4 months?" I curiously peered at my orange-haired cousin. His usual foul mood is visible but there was something else mixed in...sadness? Now that I got a good look at him, he seemed thinner than the last time I saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"Training," he grunted without looking at either of us.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, then why did you come here?" Shigure asked again, finally Kyo's eyes slide over to lock onto mine. That was all the confirmation the adult needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well! In light of what happened earlier, I ask that you hold off your lover's quarrel until tomorrow, preferably outside! Last time you were here you put a hole in my roof." He told him cheerfully. Kyo tsked and looked away from me. </p><p> </p><p>"Why wait? We both know the outcome is going to be the same," I said snidely not being able to help myself. Kyo was on his feet in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to go ya damn rat!" he yelled, why is it this guy can always bring out the worst in me? </p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said," I retaliated. "It's not my fault that you can't comprehend defeat you stupid cat," I also got to my feet as he came closer. Kyo was cracking his knuckles clearly itching to fight now. <em>So easily wound up. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'll get you this time!" Kyo came at me and I easily kicked him away and he thudded against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough you two! How do you think our guests would react if they saw you two fighting?" the adult chided but making no move to break up the fight. I sat down on the far side of the room as far as I could get from Kyo. He stayed on the other side of the room and all three of us sat in silence until the girls came back. When they entered, Tohru marched right to the table taking a seat next to Shigure. After a moment's hesitation looking very nervous Liisa followed taking a seat on Tohru's other side. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to know the truth. No more excuses." Tohru addressed her friend with authority in her voice. She started speaking as I moved to sit on Shigure's other side at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I suppose we could start with some of the questions the guys had before you came back."</p><p> </p><p>"If that's alright then," I heard Shigure mumble, "So Liisa-san, you're the cat in your family?" he asked aloud. I leaned forward to see her better and she had a confused look for a second before responding.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, like him right?" She nodded at Kyo who still sat apart from the rest of us.</p><p> </p><p><em>If she's like Kyo, then she's also just a scape goat for the curse right? </em>I felt something squeeze my heart. I realized with confusion that it was pity. <em>Am I feeling pity for the cat? </em>I couldn't dwell on this new feeling for long as my cousin continued with his questions. </p><p> </p><p>"So who are the other zodiacs in your family?" I was interested in this too, and my interest was piqued when she looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I'm possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits." She paused her eyes flicking to mine then away again, fear clear in her eyes. "Isn't Kyo the same?"  I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How is this possible? Our bodies are considerably weak with just the one Animal Spirit how can she even be alive with all 13 inside of her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"However, I've never heard of someone, let alone an outsider, be possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits before." he continued curiosity in his voice. "Care to explain how you're possessed with all 13 spirits?” She nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“It happens every 200 years or so my Mom told me. A girl with blonde hair is born and will be possessed by all 13 Zodiac Spirits.” We sat in silence, she looked down at her lap. “When the child is born, they don’t live past a year old because their bodies can’t contain all of the animal spirits,” she took another deep breath before continuing. “I’m the first one to live this long. I was barely stabilized when I was born from what I was told.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” I heard Tohru mutter but she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Similar to how you three transform into animals, I transform into the animal that the guy was born under. For example, if a male was born during the year of the monkey, then I’ll transform into a monkey.” That's a little complicated.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up. That doesn't make sense! How could you know this if the babies don't live past a year old?" Kyo spoke up from his side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“well…uh…that…” She trailed off her voice chocking up into silence. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head. I was watching her intently when I heard a howl outside, I saw her flinch at the noise. Right after the howl died away she jumped to her feet in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>"There's been a landslide!" she exclaimed, I stared at her not understanding how she would know that.</p><p> </p><p>"So you heard her warning too," Shigure spoke calmly, I turned to look at him as he walked the window still confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you guys can talk to animals too?" She asked and I realized what happened she must have been able to understand what the howl meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we can, but only to our respective animals. I take it you can talk to all of them?" I look away from her when she says this feeling uncomfortable. I don't really like communicating with the rats, they give me the creeps.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! What about our tent! I left mom in there! I only brought the clothes and nothing else!" Tohru shouted jumping up and racing out of the room Liisa close on her heels. The three of us hesitated a second before taking off after the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the chance the land slide hit your tent?" Shigure scoffed as we caught up to them at the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! It's dangerous to go outside right now! There might be another landslide!" Liisa called after her shooting out the door. I threw my shoes on and chased after them, Liisa staying about 10 feet ahead of us. Kyo stayed in step with me as we ran after the girls Shigure bringing up the rear. The sound of footsteps and Liisa's scent hanging in the air guided us when she derailed off the main path onto an animal trail. Eventually, we came to a clearing in the trees skidding to a stop at a mass of mud and twisted tree limbs. Liisa was standing frozen in place while Tohru was at the mound of mud desperately digging.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom… What should I do? I need to get her out quickly or she'll be in pain!" Tohru desperately cried out as she clawed her hands through the mud. As I heard this it spurred me into action, I stepped forward a want to help springing up in me like earlier with Liisa. Shigure had caught up at this point and was by my side as I approached the panicked girl. He placed a hand on top of hers, effectively stopping her grave digging.</p><p> </p><p>"Honda-san calm down, it's dangerous to dig in there," I soothed resting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's come back in the morning. You'll get hurt if another landslide occurs. Your mom would feel much worse if that happened to you," Shigure said gently. She looked behind her; I assumed she looked at Liisa. "Come, let's go back to my house. You two will stay for the night and we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" he continued. She nodded and stood up. I had just turned to go when I saw Liisa streak past me, turning back I saw Liisa with Tohru in her arms. I caught a whiff of a sour sickly smell that was over powered by the strong smell of mud until now. Liisa put a hand to her forehead, she looked up in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>"She's burning up!" Her voice shook, "Tohru? Can you hear me?" I saw her chest rise and fall rapidly but she didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you carry her back? There's a spare room she can rest in," Shigure spoke from beside her. She nodded in his direction. Wordlessly, she shifted Tohru onto her back and stood up to begin the trek back to the house. Us guys followed her back through the woods silently, when we got to the front door I held it open for her, Shigure went in first instead. I shot an annoyed look at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show Liisa-san where the room is. You two, get some ice for our sick guest," Shigure ordered without sparing us a glance. Liisa followed him wordlessly down the hall leaving Kyo and I alone on the door step. I wordlessly started heading to the kitchen, sure there was an ice pack in the freezer. I opened the door to the kitchen and gaged at the stench that rolled out to greet us.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn how can you live like this?" Kyo complained disgusted as he pinched his nose closed against the stench.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it doesn’t stink when the door's shut," I said coolly trying to hide my embarrassment. "I think there's an ice pack in the freezer. We just have to get over to it." I took a deep breath through my mouth and waded out into the pile of trash. I can hear Kyo cursing behind me; he's so noisy. We cut a path to the freezer and an even worse smell permeates the air when we opened that. </p><p> </p><p>"Dear Jesus! I'm going to die!" Kyo exclaimed as he turned away from the freezer, making gagging noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being such a baby," I said even though I too found the smell sickening. I quickly rooted around for the icepack and pulled it out shutting the door quickly. We both sighed in relief as the terrible smell lessened to a tolerable degree.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright let's get out of here before you try killing me again," Kyo grumbled turning to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You didn't even do anything no one made you come in here, stupid cat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once out in the hallway I shut the door and we both took deep breaths of the greatly improved air.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you two do for meals?" Kyo asked as we made for the stairs. "You can't possible cook in that pig stye."</p><p> </p><p>"Take-out mostly. We both tried cooking but we hated each other's preferences; eventually we started piling the garbage in here." I explained as we reached the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"And you called me a slob," Kyo said under his breath, I chose to ignore that comment. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I heard voices coming from the room to the left of my bedroom. We pushed open the door just in time to hear Tohru start talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Like not telling our moms to be safe on the day they died. Remember that, Liisa? We had a test that day. I studied all night to make sure I was prepared. I usually told them 'bye, be safe' before they leave but they were already gone when I woke up. So we got ready for school, took the test, and then…" I could feel sadness welling up inside of me. I didn't know that a small action weighed so heavily on her mind. The feeling only intensified as she went on.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to go to high school, I just wanted to work to help Mom and Auntie. But Mom said I should go to high school because she only completed middle school. I know that both of them worked hard to support all of us but I wanted to give something back." She slammed both fists down on the blanket with a loud Flump.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so stupid! Even if I failed that test, I really don't care. The most important thing was Mom. So I'm trying to fulfill her wish by finishing High school…" her voice started trailing away and she whispered, "I can't lose to this little… fever." Silence hung in the air after she spoke, broken only by the sound of Liisa's muffled sobs. She took several deep shuddering breaths as all three of us looked on. The urge to comfort the crying girl arose but I was rooted in place by the waves of sadness radiating from her. It's amazing that she was able to endure that amount of stress, yet I can't help but feel the need to protect her – the need to make sure she doesn't feel like this again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where is this feeling coming from? I don't think this is all coming from me.</em> I snapped back to the present as I heard Liisa start to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"The one who's stupid is me. You've been trying to tell me this for so long yet I couldn't bring myself to listen." she hunched over her friend I couldn't tell what she was doing from where I stood. "I didn't wake you up because I knew you'd be tired in the morning. I…<em>we </em>thought it'd be best for you to sleep in. I was awake but I didn't tell them to be careful in your stead. I'm so sorry, Tohru. I'm sorry." she sat upright again taking another shuddering breath; the room was silent as I watched her. I wished there was something I could do to help them, then an idea came to me. I don't really like it but there are a lot of rats that live out in the woods; I could amass enough to dig out their tent with ease and surprise them with their belongings tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of clothes ruffling broke the silence as Shigure shifted uneasily next to Liisa. She shot a glance at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You have my condolences." He says barely above a whisper. She nodded her head in response. Her head flicked to us when a floorboard creaked under Kyo's foot. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring the ice?" her question broke me out of my thoughts and sprung me to action. I wordlessly crossed the room and held the ice pack out to her, as she took it I couldn't help but notice that she looked exhausted. When she had turned back and placed the ice pack on her friends forehead I leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. I mentally kicked myself when I felt her jump at my touch.</p><p> </p><p>"You should get some rest. One of us can watch over her." I whispered so I wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Really." She dismissed without turning around.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure, then we'll leave you to it." The adult beside us cut in before I could insist that she gets some sleep. I removed my hand from her shoulder and straightened up as the adult stood.  "I'll be back later to see if you need anything else. Let's go you two." He added, motioning for me to follow him out of the room. Once he softly shut the door he turned to us in the dimly lit hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go down stairs, it looks like it's going to be a long night," He told us, shooing us ahead of him. We returned to the living room and resettled around the coffee table; Shigure turned to Kyo and began talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! First things first! Kyo, you've been missing for 4 months and Akito is wanting to see you. I need you to stay here for the night then come with me to the main house in the morning," He used an authoritative voice while the cat looked away without a word.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine I'll stay but only tonight," He finally said gruffly. Shigure and I blinked at each other in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've never seen him agree to something so fast, wonder what happened to make him stay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I had little time to dwell on this however as Shigure started speaking again. "Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be. I've set up a futon for you in the room to the right of Yuki's room." He narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "Am I going to have to come and make sure you don't take off in the night?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you won't. I said I'm going to stay and I mean it at least until tomorrow," He turned his piercing gaze on me. "As long as you promise to fight me, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah alright, I suppose I have no choice in this," I stood up not wanting to be up all night. "Well, I have things I want to do before bed so if you'll excuse me." I had walked to the door before the voice of the adult stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to go dig out their tent aren't you?" my older cousin murmured behind me. "Want me to come with you? It'll be hard to do it alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I was going to be doing it alone?" I questioned without turning around. I heard him scoff behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"Right of course, your little friends will be helping I take it?" he kidded me. I only turned briefly a smile twisting my lips up then left closing the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"God, he's creepy when he does that," Kyo said before I had taken more than a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>"He's trying to help in his own way, you wouldn't get it," the adult sighed, I left after that and headed for the second time that night to the mound of mud and branches that hid the tent the two girls had lived in. As I walked I made small squeaking noises to alert the rats scurrying in the underbrush that I needed them. By the time I was back at the mound the ground was a swirling mass of long bald tales and small furry bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"Dig," I simply said. I've learned over the years that rats can't understand complex human speech only simply words or orders. For more complex orders eye contact is required so they can understand. The mass of bodies descended into the mud mound, making quick work of what would've taken the 5 of us hours to do. They only needed 15 minutes to make contact with the tent and 5 more to drag it out of the mud. </p><p> </p><p>A shiver went down my spine when I made eye contact with one of the rats. <em>Why did I choose to do this?</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Tell the others to make sure there are no more human items in there</b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>Right away</b>. The rat turned with a flick of its long bald tail and started squeaking out orders to the others. There was a pitter of paws as they once again started digging through the mud. I turned my attention to the tent. There was no saving it; I found the opening and unzipped it seeing a tangled mess of belongings inside. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess first I should check for the picture that Tohru was digging so desperately for.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I started to shift the items around ignoring the squeaking of the rats around me. I took out two sleeping bags and used those to set items on to protect them from the mud. Eventually I pulled two photographs out of the tent - amazingly the glass was still intact on both frames. I carefully set them down on one of the sleeping bags. </p><p> </p><p>After the rats confirmed nothing was left behind in the mud mound, I gathered the sleeping bags to carry them back to the house. I ordered the rats to carry the rest of the items.  Once we reached home, I ordered the rats to leave the items in the front yard.  I grabbed a few bags from inside to place the smaller items in; folded the sleeping bags; and tossed out the ruined tent. Lastly, I placed bags of items and sleeping bags in the living room before I took a shower and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally, I get to relax after an exhausting day. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter had a lot of over lap with what has already happened in the story but there were blank spots that I wanted to fill in with Yuki's side of things. This will be a trend with his chapters but not forever! Once again a huge shout out to my friend that helped me on this chapter! Chapter 5 is now live! Hope you like my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What's Going to Happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning* This chapter contains strong language and violence. </p><p>Welcome to One Becomes Two chapter 5! The word count for this one is over 9,000! This was an overwhelming chapter to edit, so in future I'm not going to make them this long if I want to keep to my upload schedule. But! now that all of this is out of the way I can FINALLY start introducing the other Sohma's! As always a huge shout out to my friend who helped edit and re write most of this behemoth of a chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to admit the futon felt like heaven after sleeping on the hard ground for 3 months. As much as I tried to resist, I quickly fell asleep after Shigure left the room. I'm not surprised to find myself standing atop the familiar stairway leading to the square of light below. I sighed, wanting to get this over with quickly so I could get some actual sleep, I plunged down the stairs without hesitation. As the square of light grew bigger and brighter I closed my eyes until I stepped off the last stair.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar bright room greeted my eyes upon opening them. I made a beeline to the door on the other side of the room.  I just have to pass the other me, who is broken and bloody on the floor right over…</p><p> </p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks as I glanced to where she usually was and was shocked to see her standing there without even the trace of a bruise.</p><p> </p><p><b>“You're early,” </b>I'm paralyzed by fear when I heard her voice speak directly inside my mind. <b>"You usually check the other doors first, hesitating a bit longer perhaps, which gave </b><b><em>them </em></b><b>plenty of time to beat me up." </b>She exaggerates the roll of her dark blue eyes as she walks slowly towards me, <b><em>"They </em></b><b>would save you from me.</b><b><em>" </em></b>A shudder runs down my spine at the sight of a devilish smile appearing on her face,<b> "Well, there's no one here to save you now." </b>She closed the distance by lunging at me. I tried to duck but she caught my right wrist in a vice-like grip.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Oh no you don't, you little bitch! I've been waiting for this day to come!" </b>Her nails dig into my wrist and I desperately clawed at her hand to release me.<b> "You'll be stuck here while I walk through that door!"</b></p><p> </p><p>"No! You're not me! You can’t keep me down here!" I twist my arm in an attempt to break free as frightful tears gather in the corners of my eyes. Goosebumps rose throughout my body while her cold maniac laughter grates in my mind.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Resistance is futile! You're powerless before me</b>!" She clamps her free hand over my mouth, fingernails digging into my cheeks as she wrenches my face closer to hers until our noses are barely touching.  My fear intensified when her dark blue eyes widen and the devilish grin became a toothy smile, <b>"Too bad~ I'm really and truly going to miss you."</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not going to lose to this imposter if it's the last thing I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instinct took over my body, causing me to kick her in the side with my knee. She grunted and loosened her grip on my mouth enough for me to bite her palm. She lets out a pained groan but I wasn’t finished yet - I clenched my free left hand into a tight fist, pulled it back, and punched it directly at her face. She dodged it with ease while maintaining her grip on my wrist.</p><p> </p><p><b>"I see! You're not going down without a fight, huh?" </b>She cackles as she threw my wrist back, causing me to stumble a few paces backwards. If it's even possible, her toothy smile widens to the point of distorting her face into something gruesome.<b> "You ready for the fight for your life, little bitch? Then let's throw down!" </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I'm not ready, I'd never be ready but I'll have to be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> I clenched my jaw and remained silent while bracing myself for the onslaught. I've never been properly trained to fight, but Mom taught me some self-defense moves she learned when she was part of Auntie's gang. I hope it's enough to get me through this as I saw my clone crouch into a fighting stance with a cocky smile and fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>C'mon! Bring it on then!" </b>She starts to circle me so I rotated my body to keep her within sight. <b>"You don't stand a chance against me; I've been training all these years just so I can break you. You pathetic weakling!" </b>I bite the inside of my cheek so that I don't fall for her bait, a lesson Mom taught me flashed a crossed my mind. <em>The enemy wants rile you up and get under your skin so ignore them.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Easier said than done! </em>I continued watching her until she quickly came rushing at me with her fingers extended ready to claw me. I dropped and rolled to the side; narrowly dodging her leg-swipe aimed at my head. I dodge rolled again to gain more distance and I finally jumped to my feet in time to prepare for her next charge.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Not bad~! But can you land a hit?" </b>She rushes towards me then jumping at the last second - I quickly grabbed her left arm and used her momentum to throw her over my shoulder, slamming her back hard into the floor. I heard the air escape from her lungs as I twisted her wrist past where it could normally go. I suppressed a cringe at the sound of her bones grinding together and her scream; I let go backing away as she slowly stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>She grips her injury and twisting it back into place, released a low grunt. I felt a cold sweat drip from my back when she glared dark blue daggers at me with a snarl, <b>"You're going to regret that, you bastard's bitch!" </b></p><p> </p><p>She charges at me with multiple punches and kicks that I'm forced to dodge or block with minimal room to counter attack. <em>Shit! She hits hard! </em>I hissed when she landed a hit on my collarbone. I ducked under her swinging leg and slammed my palm behind her knee to throw her off balance. She stumbled backwards but regained her footing too soon for comfort. She snorts the air like an enraged bull that I half-expected her to paw the ground. With her next charge, I spun out of the way then pushed her to the side - effectively knocking her against a wall.</p><p> </p><p><b>"I bet </b><b><em>they're</em></b><b> helping you! They've never liked me - that's why I'm kept here! Left to rot while they get to be together and have fun</b>!" Her growling words gave me pause -<em> Who are the "they?" she keeps referring to? Are there others in this place? Is she imprisoned? - </em> she took the advantage of pushing herself off the wall and tackled me to the ground. I yanked her hair before she could capture my arms, but she continued her assault. I fought back, landing a few hits including busting the corner of her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p><b>"You're going to regret that one you bitch</b>." Her features darkened with rage as she relentlessly attacked; I blocked and countered as much as I could in my position. <em>Like hell I'm gonna let this fake copy win against me!</em></p><p> </p><p>It felt like we've been fighting for hours. My body begins to tire but I continued to stubbornly thrash beneath her. I would've kicked her off if she hadn't sat on my thighs pinning my legs down.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Ha! I told you I'd win!" </b>She bears a cocky smile as she pinned my arms above my head; her breath reeks with the smell of iron as it washed over my face, I scrunched my nose in disgust. I continued my struggle in an attempt to break free. <b>"I admit you're a feisty one, but it's time for you to go night-night!" </b></p><p> </p><p>My breath hitched when her hands clamped around my neck. Her nails dig into my skin, applying uncomfortable pressure. I struggle to breath while I tried to claw her face but was just out of reach. I chocked when she squeezed harder; it felt like my eyes were about to burst, blood pulsing against my temple, and I can hear my heat beat loudly in my ears. Tears are blurring my vision yet I can still see her deranged expression - she's smiling with a glint in her dark blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p> <em>I don’t want to die! I can't die!</em></p><p> </p><p>With the last bit of strength I had left, both of my fists punch the inside of her elbows, effectively causing the pressure to lighten up and her to fall forward. I immediately headbutted her nose hard enough that she fell off to the side. I took a sharp intake of breath, filling my lungs with air before I broke out in a coughing fit on my hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up in time to see the Other Me kneeling with blood dripping from her presumed broken nose as she roared, <b>"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"</b></p><p> </p><p>I shut my eyes and tensed my body when she lunged at me -</p><p> </p><p>- nothing happened. I didn't feel her body tackling me or any assaults. All I heard was a short, high-pitched yelp and then silence. I hesitantly opened my eyes but was met with darkness. <em>Wait…darkness? I…it should be bright in here!</em> I hastily lifted a hand to my eyes and my fingertips felt a cloth?</p><p> </p><p>"Whew! Thank God we made it in time!" I jumped when a high-pitched voiced squeaked next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what…?" I rasped as I reached behind my head to remove the cloth that covered my eyes. I flinched when a seemingly small - fury?- hand gently curled its fingers around my forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't remove it, Miss! It's not yet time for you to meet us but you will soon. For now, we need you to get through the door. C'mon everyone, Miss needs our help!" The hand slid down my forearm to settle in my palm; I instinctively held it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-who are y-you?" I whispered confused on what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stand?" I flinched at the gruff voice somewhere above me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Little One." Comfort settles over me after hearing its gentle voice I then became aware of scuffling and a muffled voice coming from somewhere nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that no-noise is something happening?" Even though my voice cracked, the pain around my throat was feeling better by the minute. The little hand in mine gave me a comforting squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about that Miss, you're safe now. Please try standing; you should get out of here," The high pitched voice urged me as I felt something hairy push up against my back.</p><p> </p><p>"Lean against me for stability Little One," the gruff voice came again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," I say tiredly as I picked myself up while leaning against the body for support. It or they felt soft and warm but my keen nose couldn't detect a scent. The urge to remove the blindfold made my hands twitch yet their words echoed in my mind. I stood for a moment leaning against them my hand still held by the smaller one.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss, are you ok? We really need to get you to the door now," the high pitched voice asked cautiously. I nodded my head as I realized how exhausted I was. The hand tugged me forward like how a child would drag their parent; the bigger one pushed me from behind in the same direction. I heard more shuffling around me but no one spoke. As soon as we halted the small hand slipped out of mine; oddly enough loneliness settled within me. "This is goodbye for now, Miss. I can't wait to meet you properly."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope I don't have to wait too long until we meet again." I tried to smile despite suddenly feeling lonely and a little sad. Our other companion only grunted.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to go now. Walk forward; the door is right in front of you." I took a deep breath and reached a hand out just in case. I took a step forward, my outstretched hand roaming until I touched the door handle and turned it; I pushed it open then walked through. I floated in darkness until I was aware of something soft beneath me. Fuzzy-minded in the dark, I felt comfortable enough to continue resting there so imagine my disappointment when I felt my body awakening. My vision was very blurry and I couldn’t make out what I was looking at, but I knew it wasn’t the inside of my tent. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. When my eyes and brain had finally focused on what I was looking at I gave a yell of surprise. I was in a bed a <em>real bed </em>and facing me still sleeping was Yuki! I scrambled backwards and fell off the bed when he started to open his eyes. Yuki sat up rubbing his eyes, looking over at me or at least I think he did, he seemed to still be half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What's with all the racket so early in the morning?” He mumbled sleepily. I stared at him while my mind went a mile a minute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>During the nightmare I must have slept walked into Yuki’s room! When I was little if I had that nightmare I would sleep walk into my mother’s bed but she isn’t here anymore so I guess I just went somewhere else? He must be a heavy sleeper to be able to sleep through someone climbing into bed with him. No! I can think about that later! For now, I must think of the matter at hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I gave my head a little shake. I focused back on a now almost fully awake Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Liisa-San, may I ask what you’re doing in my room?” He asked looking confused. He must have not seen me in his bed before he woke up! I slowly stood up having calmed down enough to think straight.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, sleepwalk and I must have slept walked last night…” I trailed off blushing. “And I woke up in your room! Sorry!” I ran out of the room and down the stairs without thinking. My panicked state guesstimated which room was the bathroom and I locked myself in. My hand felt the wall for a light switch; my eyes stung when the lights turned on. I reopened them and for a quick second, I thought I saw <b><em>her</em></b> in the mirror with her deranged expression. I blinked and I saw my normal reflection again. I sighed in relief then walked closer to the sink with the mirror above it. I leaned in closer to examine my reflection - shadows under my eyes, streaks of dried mud painted on my cheeks and jawline, and hair disarrayed.</p><p> </p><p>When my eyes trail down to my neck, memories from the nightmare flash before me. Her unbeaten form, her chilling mocking voice, the distorted facial features, the feeling of her nails painfully digging into my flesh - I take a deep breath to calm my rising anxiety then exhaled. Many questions raced my mind like why was <b><em>she </em></b>different this time than the other times; why did <b><em>she </em></b>attack me; and who were the voices that spoke to me? They said they couldn't wait to meet me so I guess I'll meet them again? But when did they get there? I raised my right hand to my throat wincing as I felt a dull pain in wrist. Looking at it, there weren't any visible marks on my skin. I examined my neck finding the same, there was pain where the other me had her hands but there were no visible marks. As I looked the pain started to fade away leaving me shaken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do I still feel the pain? That was only dream right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I can feel a headache approaching fast so I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. It certainly made me more awake now; I looked back at my reflection, <em>Dear lord I'm a hot mess. </em>I proceeded to clean my face and attempted to fix the rest of my appearance. As I fixed my shirt, I'm reminded of the fact that this belongs to Yuki; my cheeks flushed when I remembered that I slept walked into his room and into his bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shoot! How am I going to face him now? He probably thinks I'm a member of his fan club taking advantage of being in the same house as him and getting close to him like that!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I slapped my cheeks to snap myself out of it. <em>No, no! It was just a misunderstanding…yes…a huge misunderstanding that won't happen again…hopefully. Besides, I don’t think he knew I was in his bed; he just thought I was in his room…for a while…like a stalker.</em> I shook my head once more. <em>All should be good as long as no one finds out after today; we'll be gone and then I'll be damned if I talk about </em><b><em>this </em></b><em>ever again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Coming to that decision, my thoughts turned to think of a plan for what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder if Shigure would let us use the shower after I dig the tent out? Hell if I make Tohru help after she had the fever yesterday. Maybe I can get the dog pack to help, I wonder if they're alright? I should go see them today if I have the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever I reluctantly left its safety and headed back up the stairs towards the room Tohru was in. I softly knocked on the door before entering. I saw that she was sitting up on her futon rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her dirty hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning Liisa, are you ready to go dig out the tent?" she asked as I walked over to her and started folding the futon the I had used.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I was thinking of doing that by myself. You were sick and I don't want you to overexert yourself." I explained as I worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, you won't be able to stop me. I'm fit enough to do it," She scoffed while getting out of her futon and folding it too.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you need to rest and eat. If I need help, I can ask a group of animals that I know." I looked at her stunned expression and added, "What I mean by that is I can talk to animals because of my curse! Uh, there's a group of wild dogs in the woods that I befriended so I can ask them."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, that would be a faster way to get it done." She conceded, "Though I have to ask, when would you talk to them? After I came to the tent, we were together most of the time."</p><p> </p><p>I averted my gaze to the side, "Well, sometimes when I went to the stream to freshen up, they would be there. I told them not to show up around you because you didn't know about the curse." I then grabbed my futon to store in the closet with Tohru following my lead.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no wonder you would take so long." She teased just as I felt the push-and-pull force of Yuki moving towards our room. A knock on the door was heard a second later.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in!" Tohru called out while I bit the inside of my cheek; we turned to see him entering the room with several bags hanging from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sohma-san! Good morning! What do you have there?" Tohru greeted him cheerily. I mumbled out a morning, not able to look him in the eye. I settled on looking just over his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Honda-San. I'm glad to see you're feeling better, " He walked further into the room then set the bags down beside the wall, "These are the things from your tent. I went and dug them out while you were asleep."</p><p> </p><p>I eyed him suspiciously, <em>Why'd he do that? He knew that we'd do it ourselves in the morning so what's his plan? </em>I can’t figure him out, I don't know what he's thinking I can never be too careful.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, you're welcome to use the shower. You'd probably want to after the events from last night," He rubs a hand on the back of his neck. My face flushed when I remembered looking at my disheveled appearance earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sohma-san that was so thoughtful. I take it you had help digging out the tent? Liisa was just saying she would have the wild dogs help us," my friend rambled as a strange look crossed Yuki's face, disgust maybe? It was gone so fast that I wasn't completely sure what it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, something like that." He mysteriously stated before turning to the door, "The bathroom is downstairs, the door next to the living room." That said, he left closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"We might as well as take him up on the offer," I faced Tohru when she spoke, "I know you feel uncomfortable in this situation, but we really need a proper shower." She chuckled nervously when she held up her muddy hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you can go first. You need it more than me so I don't mind waiting." I moved to the bags by the wall to find some of our belongings. They aren't organized so I took them out and began to separate them into two piles. Tohru joined in and we quickly worked through separating dirty laundry versus clean clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"At least we don't have school or work today." I sighed out, "We need to go to the laundry mat and then figure out what we're going to do from here on out." I slumped on my knees with my pile of clean clothes I'm going to wear after the shower.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, might as well wash the sleeping bags as well." I slightly scrunched my face at the dirty items. I glanced at Tohru to see her hugging her mother's photo. "It's going to be a long day today, but we'll get through it together." I smiled at her smile, even though it's aimed at the photo now settled in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"We got this!" I felt a burst of energy, "But first things first! While you're in the shower, I'll ask if it's okay for us to use the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone before we leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a plan! You make really good breakfast too. I'm sure the others will like it." She complimented as she stood to leave with her items in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Awe, thanks! You're cooking is good too!" My blush returns at the praise. I remembered the times back home when Tohru and I would take turns cooking when our mothers were too tired or busy; her making dinner and I making breakfast. It sort of became an unspoken rule for all of us but it was one of the best highlights of my life. My face grew hotter when the thought of food made my stomach growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahahaha! I'd better get going before your stomach wakes the whole forest!" She left the room first and I followed afterwards; we descended the stairs and branched off with her going to the bathroom and I to the living room where I sensed the rat. I sensed Kyo's presence somewhere upstairs but not Shigure's, oddly. In fact, I don't sense him at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he had work today? Guess I'll ask Yuki if I can use the kitchen then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Coming to this decision I followed Yuki's presence to the living room. When I slid the door open, Yuki was sitting alone reading a book, he looked up at me. Memories of this morning whipped past me, leaving heated cheeks behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need something, Liisa-san?" He calmly asked as he bookmarked his page and closed the book. My tongue felt like lead and my mouth wired shut. I inhaled through my nose as I willed myself not to say something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"C-can I-I us-use the kit-kitchen?" I berated myself for stuttering. <em>Relax! He wasn't awake when I was in his bed so stop being awkward. I'm not going to say anything if he doesn't! </em>I blanched when he bears an embarrassed look. <em>Shit! He knows! What do I do?!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Um, well it's really messy in there. I don't think it's fit for use right now," He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes averted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh! He's embarrassed about a little mess in the kitchen! </em>I couldn't help smiling in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"A little mess is fine! I just want to make some breakfast. Tohru never ate dinner last night because of her fever," I explained turning back into the hallway. I could just find  the kitchen on my own. I heard his quick footsteps and then he was blocking my path.</p><p> </p><p>"No really! We could get take-out for breakfast or something! You really don't want to go in there." He pleaded quietly a blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, I won't judge. I lived in a tent for 3 months, eating nothing but take-out. Having a home-cooked meal would be a treat. I'll clean up my mess when I'm done and, of course, you and Kyo can have some too." I ducked around him and went to the last door I haven't gone through yet.</p><p> </p><p>"No, really don't go in there…" He trailed off as I threw open the door. I only had a brief view of a sea of trash bags and loose garbage before I'm hit with the smell; my eyes stung from the rising waterworks and my stomach churned. I slammed the door shut and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear lord! You weren't kidding when you said it's really messy in there!" I pinched my nose in an attempt to cut off the nauseating smell. Holy moly, I'm going to smell that for a while! I heaved a little but managed to hold it down - all while I felt Shigure's presence before hearing the scruff of his shoes outside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home!" The dog barked from the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'm going to, err, greet him." Yuki excused himself while I shook my head in disappointment. "Welcome back," Yuki greeted turning the corner, leaving me standing in the hallway alone. "You brought back some breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p><em>It couldn't be any more obvious he wanted to get away from this situation. </em>I didn't blame him I was a stranger and I was being really pushy, but no one expects that sort of mess.</p><p> </p><p>"These guys don't know how to clean after themselves," I whispered to myself as I eyed the kitchen door in distaste.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say? We've needed a woman's touch around here for some time." I jumped out of my skin at the sound of Shigure's voice behind me. I spun around quickly falling on my butt. I groaned while shooting daggers at the damn mutt.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Why </em>would you do that?! You could've given me a heart attack!" I stood up rubbing the sore spot forming on my butt.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see if I could get the jump on you! Seems like I can if you're lost in thought!" My eye twitched when he snickered. <em>This rangy mutt! </em>"Anyway, I bought breakfast for everyone because we didn’t have dinner last night. Can you get Kyo and Tohru-San?" He asked as he made his way towards the living room without sparing a glance back at us.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Yuki actually feeling sorry for him since he does live with him.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know the half of it," he sighed heading towards the stairs, leaving me alone in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Soon, we gathered in the living room. We ate breakfast in relative silence, though I couldn't help but feel self-conscious since I hadn't showered or changed clothes yet. I inwardly sighed but the thought of a hot shower just minutes away made me a little giddy.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone finished eating and gathered up the garbage, Shigure spoke to us before we left the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies, I have something to tell you," Worry crept up my spine at his next words, "I have to talk to the Sohma Family Head, Akito, today about the two of you. If you could please stay for another day to hear the results, that'd be best. You're free to use the washing machine to clean your clothes as well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Why would we stay here? Is something going to happen to us because we know about their curse? And why does this 'Akito' person sound so similar the Head of MY family? And that reminds me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shigure, can I use your phone again?" I asked; my right hand fidgeting with my bracelet at the thought of the impending conversation with <b><em>him. </em></b></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, go ahead. You know where it is." He waved a dismissive hand in my direction, "Now then, Kyo, you need to get ready. We need to go soon or we won't make it back at a decent hour." I watched as he picked the cat up by the scruff of his collar and carried him out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to just go put this stuff in the kitchen. I'll be right back," Tohru announced in the awkward silence that followed. <em>If she smells that stench she might just pass out, and then want to clean it up. Which right after being sick is not advisable, I've got to stop her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I'll do it Tohru you don't want to go in there," I offered trying to take the bags out of her hands. She didn't let me take them dodging my hands with ease.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, even better I can do it instead," Yuki offered on her other side. She just gave us an amused smile before moving past us.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the offer guys but I got it, besides Liisa you probably want to shower and change into clean clothes as soon as possible," She started to head out of the dining room and we exchanged a look before hurrying after her.</p><p> </p><p>"No really, it's no trouble at all! Right, Yuki-san?" I appealed to Yuki looking over at him, and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah really, it's not a problem at all! You're the guest after all," He added stepping in front of the door to the kitchen to block her from opening it. I moved to Tohru's side my back to Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are acting really weird, if the kitchen is a little messy it's not a big deal. I won't judge, not everyone likes cleaning like I do," She pushed me off to the side and I watched as she stood in front of Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>"Sohma-san, please move out of the way," she had a smile on her face that meant she was not asking. I could see the color rising on his cheeks just like when I was trying to get into the kitchen, even so he still shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Honda-san, I'm sorry but I'm not letting you through this door," he stubbornly said planting his feet firmly on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow he's more determined than when I was trying to get in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh move along Yuki. She's going to see it eventually, might as well as get it over with now." Shigure came out of his room in a grey suit with his hair slicked back except for his bangs. He reminded me of a scruffy dog that just got back from the groomers. I hate to admit it but he looked handsome.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking abo…" Yuki trailed off when Shigure approached us, pushed him away from the door and right into me. Two puffs of smoke shrouded us as we transformed into our rat forms. I looked down at my smaller body of light blonde fur and pink paws. My small round ears twitched when I heard a displeased hiss - I turned to see Yuki as a gray rat with fur the same color as his hair. Admittedly, he'd look cuter if he wasn't scowling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, sorry Yuki! I didn’t mean to push you so hard," The amused smile on his face wasn't convincing anyone. "But now you can't fight back." He reached out a hand and pulled the door open. I immediately clamped both paws over my nose in preparation for the smell.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize it would be this messy…" she didn't even cover her nose as she took in the sight in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right, she doesn't have a strong sense of smell so it's probably not as unbearable as it is to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know! Since Liisa and I are staying here, how about we clean the kitchen as payment for your hospitality?" She completely ignored me in favor of looking at the dog.</p><p> </p><p>"You will? Then payment excepted! But I think we should get these two some privacy before…" He started when there was once again 2 puffs of smoke. The second I turned back into a human, I used the smoke screen as a cover to dart into the bathroom. I locked the door and pressed by back against it, heart pounding in hopes no one saw anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoops! Sorry you two, I thought you would have more time - guess not," Shigure's voice come through the door. "Anyhow Kyo and I have to get going. Tohru-San, you can help them out right?" Judging by the sound of his voice, he'd moved along the hallway in the direction of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh ok, um, Sohma-San, I'll just leave the clothes you were wearing outside the door," Tohru began and I heard her moving around out in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Honda-san," He responded his voice coming from the living room next door.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're welcome, and Liisa do you want me to go get your stuff so you can take a shower? I mean you're already in the bathroom," She suggested and I could see her point.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Tohru! There's a pile of things on the floor beside my bags." I called out then examined the bathroom. I was in here earlier but I didn't get the chance to see the entire layout. It's more spacious than I thought - there's enough space in between each appliance. There's two doors parallel to each other. I moved to the door closest to the toilet to discover the shower room; there's two body washes and two different shampoos lined up on one of the shelves. The labels read Japanese Cheery Blossom and Forest Pine for their matching sets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh so that's why Yuki smells like flowers, and Shigure has a woody undertone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I quickly opened the door to the other room to find the laundry room. Thankfully, it's clean compared to the kitchen. There was a washing machine and dryer lined up against the wall and laundry detergent on the shelf above it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock at the door, "Coming." I quickly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it enough to see Tohru standing there with my things. I outstretched an arm and she passed the items over. "Thanks again. Sorry about this."</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem Liisa! While you're showering, I'm going to start on the kitchen. Come join me when you're done," She said brightly with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I will. Don't push yourself too hard and take breaks when you need them. I have to make that phone call first then I'll join you," I replied setting my things down on the edge of the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you I feel fine. I'll see you in a bit then," She turned from the door and I shut and locked it after her. She's right I could no longer smell that sickly sour smell coming from her but I'm still worried she'll overdo it. I sighed as I brought my body wash and shampoo with me into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After I'd showered, dressed, and brushed out my hair I made my way next door to Shigure's study. I've stalled long enough; it's time that I give <b><em>him </em></b>a call. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Sorry for the intrusion," I whispered while stepping inside the room and closed the door behind me. It felt weird coming here alone even with the owner's permission. The lone woody scent hanging in the air reinforces that this is Shigure's private study - compared to the rest of the house that's beginning to carry our mixed scents. I quickly made my way to the phone, picked up the headset, and dialed the number of my Main House with a trembling finger. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down as the phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>"Ito Main House, Ena speaking," A female voice answered in a cool tone. <em>Great, it just had to be </em><b><em>her.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Ena, it's Liisa calling. I wish to speak with Akiro," I answered just as coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. He's been expecting a call from you," she answered and I could hear shuffling noises on the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Akiro, the Beast is on the line for you," I heard distantly. I bristled at the name she used. None of the Main House staff members call me by my given name; it's either "you" or "girl" some even called me "Beast" as a reminder of what I am - a cursed husk filled with more than one spirit. I could faintly hear Akiro's voice but didn't pick up on his words. There was a grating noise as the phone was passed over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Liisa, I was wondering when you'd give me a call. So, where have you been staying?" His quiet and gravelly voice sent a shiver down my spine. This isn't good - he's already angered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you know here and there. I can't really afford much with what I make at my job," I danced around the truth not wanting to hear his scorn at my living in a tent.</p><p> </p><p>"So, then where are you calling from? And DO. NOT. LIE." He didn't raise the volume of his voice, but his tone became colder and harsher. I gulped as a cold sweat broke out on my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm calling from a man named Shigure Sohma's house," I answered obediently. There was a pause on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"And how old is this Shigure?" His voice lost the hard edge to it and I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's in his mid-20's," I replied wearily not sure what Akiro was getting at.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you staying there in exchange for <em>favors</em>," he sounded disgusted and I was confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Favors? Like Tohru and I cleaning his kitchen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," there was a distasteful sigh on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you having intimate relations with this 'Shigure' in exchange for room and board?" His blunt question caused my face to flow red hot and it doesn't help that I'm alone in the room, surrounded by the person-in-question's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no! I'm only here because my friend collapsed from a fever near his house and he was willing to let us stay the night!" I explained quickly, an indistinct hum came over the phone. "Although, he's part of the reason I called today. He and 2 other guys found out about the curse." I paused unsure if I should tell him about their curse being similar to our family.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What are the names of the other two?" his voice was soft, not a good sign. Akiro's voice gets softer when he gets really angry, I would prefer he screamed and yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Th-there nam-names…" I trailed off, taking a breath to calm myself. "Their names are Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma."</p><p> </p><p>"How are they related to Shigure Sohma?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're all cousins." I couldn't figure out what he was trying to get at.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything that was strange about them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, I don't know how it's possible but all three of them are cursed like me. Are we related to the Sohma's or something?" I held my breath waiting for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Reeeaaally? Are they all like you or is there only one spirit per person?" He completely ignored my question.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the latter and I was wondering if we're related to them or something," I tried again.</p><p> </p><p>"Which animals are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Yuki's the rat, Kyo's the cat, and Shigure's the dog but answer my question, are we related to them?" Why is he avoiding my question?</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's interesting. Listen up girl, see if you can stay with Shigure. I want to keep an eye on you as well as learn more about the Sohma's. We aren't related to them but their curse intrigues me; you're going to do the research for me. Who knows? They might have a clue on how to break your curse," I was startled at how he easily gave in.</p><p> </p><p>"R-really? You a-aren't going to d-do any-anything to them?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if they're willing to be around a smelly Beast then they're trash just like you." I bit the inside of my cheek as my fingers tightened around the headset<em>. Of course, that's his reasoning. </em>"So, is there anyone else who found out about the curse?" My breath hitched - the time has come whether or not I'll tell him about Tohru. I've gotten good at lying to everyone else around me over the years but…Akiro is the <b>only </b>one who makes me truly nervous when I lie.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes with my decision made. "No. It was just those three," He can't see me. I should be fi-</p><p> </p><p>"So, that's the route you've chosen," he stated then the line went dead. I froze; my hand still holding the headset as the dial tone beeped. Panic surged throughout my body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did he mean by that last line? Does he know something? Does he know that I </em>
  <b>
    <em>lied? </em>
  </b>
  <em>Oh God, he said he wanted to keep an eye on me but he never asked </em>
  <b>
    <em>where </em>
  </b>
  <em>Shigure's house is! Does that mean he has people watching me? Does he already know where I am?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I thought back to last night when I was watching over Tohru; the feeling of being watched from the window stood out to me. That could've been whoever Akiro sent to stalk me and report back to him. I mean, this isn't the first time I've felt like I was being watched - it's happened multiple times while I was on my way home in the woods but I was never able to pinpoint the stalker(s). Even the dog pack haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>I placed the headset back on its dock then rubbed my face with trembling hands, feeling so overwhelmed. Between Tohru and the Sohma's finding out about the curse; Tohru getting sick; my nightmare getting even worse; and the phone call just now I feel emotionally drained. I was already wishing for things to go back to how they were before I met the Sohma's - hell even before Mom and Auntie died. I shook my head to help clear it. "Those days are over you cry baby," I told myself. "Time to pull up your big girl pants and get on with your life." I slapped both of my cheeks to clear the rest of my thoughts away to the back of my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's go and help Tohru clean the kitchen like we promised," I ordered myself aloud. Thankfully, today is Saturday so we both have the day-off from work to focus on other things. Sighing, I left the room and immediately had to pinch my nose closed at the smell in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru, can you open a window or something? I think I'm gonna barf," I complained, looking into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"But… I already have all of the windows and doors open," she replied looking up from where she was stacking the trash bags. "Is the smell really that bad? I was just thinking that it had gotten a little better." she came over to me and took a sniff. "Hmm… it could be because I've been in here a while and have gotten used to it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's more likely because I have an enhanced sense of smell as well as hearing. At any rate, the best way to get rid of the smell is to throw away the garbage rather than moving it around." I moved past her and used one hand to grab some of the trash bags then made my way outside through the sliding glass doors. I located the garbage bins and tossed the bags inside. I released my nose to breathe in the fresh air despite smelling lingering traces of the trash. I moved to the glass door where Tohru stood with more trash bags in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of the rest of the trash bags so you can get started on the counter," I suggested taking the trash bags from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright if you're sure," She said a little skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>I flashed her a toothy smile, "It won't take us long if we split up the tasks like we used to do when we were back home. Just don't push yourself too hard, I don't want your fever to come back."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel fine! Let's get to it then!" She beamed a wide earnest smile back at me. I turned and headed back to the garbage cans, while Tohru headed over to the counter and started sorting through the stuff that was stacked there.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Five Hours Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru and I worked in comfortable silence. After I removed all of the trash bags and she cleaned up the floor; the foul odor that assaulted my nose dissipated. We were surprised when we opened the fridge and the worst stench invaded our noses. If I thought the trash was bad, this tops it. I turned away, gagging as my eyes teared up while Tohru slammed it shut. We regrouped and tackled both the fridge and the freezer till they sparkled. I didn't realize it was late until Tohru gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"It's already 4:30 P.M.? I need to get dinner started and we still need to do our laundry!" She exclaimed as she darted around the kitchen to gather ingredients. Luckily, we found some food items that haven't expired yet so we saved those to be used for a night like tonight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly, how could they go about their business when there was a big fat mess in here? Don't they have heightened senses too? I wouldn't  have been able to sleep at all with that mess!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you want me to help with?" I offered as she rinsed the rice before putting it in the unearthed rice cooker.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you start the laundry? Just put my clothes with yours for a full load," she said as she pulled out a frying pan from the drying rack.</p><p> </p><p>"On it! Holler if you need anything!" She has the knack to whip up something delicious on the fly - another thing she enjoys. This happened often at the apartment if we forgot to go shopping and had to make do with what was in the cupboards. As I headed up the stairs, I realized that I couldn't feel any other presences in the house. I knew that Kyo and Shigure were at the Sohma Main House but where did Yuki go? Maybe I could ask Tohru if he wasn't back by the time I started the wash. I opened the door to the room we used last night and grabbed the bags with our clothes inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this really all the clothes she has?" I asked myself taking a peek into the remaining bags. The others contained her personal items but no clothes. I wondered if she left most of her clothes at her grandfather's house when she came to live in the tent. I went back downstairs and into the bathroom, remembering that I saw the laundry room off the bathroom earlier. I set our bags down and started up the washing machine. I used some of the laundry soap that's on the shelf above the washer, thinking they wouldn't mind. Once the washer stared, I went back to the kitchen to see if Tohru needed help with anything.</p><p> </p><p>"The clothes are in the wash. Do you need help in here?" I smiled when the smell of delicious soup greeted me. She looked at me then shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm almost done. All that's left to do is let the soup simmer for a bit," She started washing the dishes she used to prep the food. I shrugged and walked over to the dining table we unearthed and thoroughly scrubbed clean; I straddled a chair with my arms resting on the back rest.</p><p> </p><p>"So," I began as she checked on the soup, "How do you feel now that you've met the cat of the zodiacs?" I knew she always loved and pitied the cat in the Zodiac stories out moms used to tell, but I was curious as to what she thinks after seeing the real deal. I saw her cheeks redden while leaning over the pot to taste-test the food.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm excited! I hope I can get to know him and be his friend,” She looked a little crestfallen with pink cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Tohru, you have a huge influence on people. I'm sure you two can become friends” I assured her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Liisa, but you're also the cat of the zodiacs so I'm happy to already be friends with one of them." She said brightly. A warmth bubbled up inside me at the same time a wide smile plastered itself on my face.  No one has ever said something quite like that to me before but that's Tohru for you.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you're such a great friend and I feel like I'm not good enough for you sometimes," I responded the warmth in me growing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't know what I would do without her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"… that's why I love being your friend," I realized too late that she had been talking while I'd been thinking. I squirmed a little in the silence, feeling bad for missing what was said.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sorry I didn't hear what you said, could you repeat that?" I asked awkwardly as my right hand touches my bracelet.</p><p> </p><p>"I was saying that you cared about me and I'm sorry for making you cry last night. I never blamed you for what happened; I know that you guys wanted what was best for me," The pink flush returned to her face. I felt the pressure of tears behind my eyes so I got up and wrapped my arms tightly around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Awe~ Tohru! I didn't know that was on your mind. I couldn't bring myself to talk about it even though you wanted to. I'd push you away or I'd run away and I'm so sorry for doing that. Then when you started talking, the dam broke and…" I sighed heavily, "…and I knew that it was time for me to stop running away and hear what you had to say." I rested my head on top of hers. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I'm reminded of how nice it feels be hugged by the people you love. With my curse, I didn't seek out physical comfort even from Tohru, Uo, and Hana - it was only my mother - because I was afraid, terrified even, that something would go wrong. I'd forgotten how much I've missed this in the times I've distanced myself. We continued to hug each other until I felt that familiar push-and-pull force nearing the house. "Feels like Yuki's back,"  I pulled back from the hug just as I heard the door open followed by a soft "I'm home."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back," Tohru called back as she headed to the door of the kitchen. I stayed where I was as she poked her head out of the kitchen into the hallway. When he walked in, he had a look of surprise on his face. I moved back to the table and reseated myself in my chair trying not to stare at Yuki, feeling the embarrassment from this morning coming back. I opted to stare at the floor in case I started to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You guys made quick work of the mess in here,”  He stated in soft amazement as he walked over to the rice cooker where the rice was cooked and ready to be eaten. "I didn't even know we had a rice cooker." He continued to comment on different appliances that we unearthed before they got into a conversation about other aspects of the kitchen. I closed my eyes to enjoy this peaceful moment with their words in the background. Then I heard someone's stomach growl and mine followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo when can we eat dinner?” Yuki asked awkwardly. I opened my eyes and looked at Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>“We can eat when Shigure-san and Kyo-san gets back,” She stated as she turned off the burner for the soup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And who knows when that will be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They went to the Main House and won't be back until later tonight. We can always save them some," Yuki moved to one of the cupboards and opened it, "Oh, where are the bowls and silverware?" Tohru hurried to open another cupboard. I let out a sigh as I got up to join them. We quickly got the table set up, Tohru and I made up portions for Kyo and Shigure for when they came home while Yuki got us drinks. Shortly after that we were all seated at the dining room table the bowls letting out tantalizing curls of steam. We said grace together and began eating. For a few minutes, the only sounds heard were us slurping our soup and the clink and scrape of the spoons against the bowls. I could sense Tohru watching us while we ate even though she tried to be sneaky about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, this is good," Yuki stated in between spoonful's of soup.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Cause I haven’t cooked for other people in a while. I mean, I would cook for my grandpa but he always says my cooking's good,”  she rambled with tinged pink cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s really good. I haven’t had food like this in a while,” He took another spoonful of soup.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm! Reminds me of home," I said without a thought as I stirred my soup with my spoon. I looked up when I heard a sniffle; Tohru's expression is sad with tears in her eyes. Panic shot through my heart, "Shoot! Tohru, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine I just… I thought so too," she stated wiping the tears away before they could fall. We both jumped at the sound of Yuki choking on his soup.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright Sohma- san?" Tohru asked as he coughed pounding a fist on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah just fi-fine," he assured between coughs, we gave each other a startled glance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wonder what made him choke. </em>We all ate in silence after Yuki calmed down from his coughing fit. Tohru was the one who broke the silence first.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you go out today too Sohma-san? Did you go shopping?" I watched them quietly while I reached the bottom of my bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't go shopping, but I went out to check on my garden - my secret base." He said softly, setting his spoon down. Huh, never would've thought he'd have a green thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow really? That's really cool," my friend exclaimed happily.</p><p> </p><p>"I can assure you that it's not as 'cool' as you're imaging," he replied, picking up his bowl to drink his broth. "Maybe I can bring you two next time." he added before tipping his bowl. That was when I felt the cat's and dog's presences paired with their muffled yelling from the outside. From the way the rat tensed up, Yuki felt them too. As I heard them come closer, I could also make out their words.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never forgive you for deceiving me like that!" Kyo yelled as he slammed open the door to the kitchen. "You probably really enjoyed it!"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I love messing with people, this was for your own good, Kyo, and Akito agrees," Shigure countered while following the fuming teen into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a damn what either of you think!" he yelled back stalking across the kitchen. I saw Tohru half rise out of her seat next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back! Dinner's ready," she greeted them calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT EATING!" Kyo snapped at her exiting the kitchen into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't take out your anger on Tohru-san! Also, use the front door next time and don’t forget to take your shoes off!" Shigure yelled after him, tugging his own shoes off in the entrance to the kitchen. I heard an angry muffled yell and the sound of something breaking somewhere in the house. The following silence was awkward until Tohru broke it.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get to say it this morning but you look great in a suit," She awkwardly said as an attempt at light conversation while I raised my bowl to my lips to drink the rest of the soup.</p><p> </p><p>"He looks like a host," Yuki said pointedly. I snorted into my soup and accidentally inhaled a bit; I set the bowl down while I went into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright over there? Was what he said really that funny?" Shigure asked plopping down into a vacant chair.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well just a little," I managed to wheeze out after coughing my lungs out. Yuki looked away and Shigure let out a huff as his eyes shifted down to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh is dinner ready? Is there some for me?" He asked looking around at us.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes! I left some for you and Kyo-san in the refrigerator since we didn't know when you guys would be back," Tohru explained as she rose from her seat once again. Shigure followed behind her as she opened the fridge and pulled out one of the bowls. "What about Kyo-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's just having one of his temper tantrums. Don’t mind him," He sighed absently, lifting the covering from the bowl and placing it in the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>"What was he angry about?" I asked curiously. He did mention that Shigure had manipulated him in some way.</p><p> </p><p>"I tricked him into taking a transfer exam. Starting Monday, Kyo is going to the same school as you three," He nonchalantly responded just as the microwave beeped; he removed the bowl, gave it a quick stir, and put it back inside. I flinched at the sound of Yuki's chair scraping against the floor when he shot up to invade the Shigure's space.</p><p> </p><p>"No, why would you do that!? I chose to go to that school to get away from them! Why is he transferring there!" Yuki spoke in an angry voice, though I couldn't see his face since his back was to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm~ I knew you'd be angry but hear me out: even when Kyo went to an all-boy's school, he didn't want to go then he went missing for four months. No one knew where he went until he told me today that he trained in the mountains. Akito told it him it'd be best if he went to school with you as a different kind of training, I suppose," Shigure took out his bowl from the microwave and moved back to the table. The scowling rat never took his beady eyes off of the dog. Tohru busied herself by moving back to the table and started picking up the dirty dishes. I assisted her by bringing the rest to the sink, prepped the sponge with soap, and began doing the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Training? Like the kind where you stand under a waterfall and fight bears?" She asked a confused look on her face. I silently took the dishes out of her hands and put them in the soapy water.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm something like that, but honestly I'm not completely sure," Shigure informed her before slurping a spoonful of soup. "This is really good by the way." he added nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's been training, what's he trying to do?" she asked as Yuki set his own dishes on the counter next to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he wants to beat Yuki in a fight; they've been rivals since childhood," Shigure explained in between mouthfuls of soup.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a moron," I turned my head to Yuki when I heard his mutter; his eyes are closed and he took a few deep breaths before turning away from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's got him so worked up? Wait, didn't Kyo challenge Yuki to a fight today? I wonder if they're still going to do it after he stormed off like that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Enough about that sour puss! I have something to tell you girls!" Shigure's change of subject pulled me out of my own thoughts. "It's good news! As long as Tohru-san can keep the secret, she can stay here without any problems! As for Liisa-san, since she has a curse similar to ours there's no problem with you staying here; although Akito did express an interest in you. He wanted to know if you'd meet with him some time soon." I looked at the dog as his words sent a shiver down my spine. Why would I meet this "Akito" person want to meet me? Do I have to? What if he's like Akiro?</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that? What are you and Akito planning?" He demanded with an angry tone despite his sad and pained facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>If you're thinking about the last incident, that was only because there were lots of people involved. This time, however, only involves two people. Given how Liisa-san is cursed like us, Akito said there wouldn't be consequences as long as they keep our secret; in turn, we'll keep her secret. Speaking of which, what did your Head of the Household say? You never did mention his name." Shigure glanced at me over his shoulder while ignoring the hovering Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what happened last time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh sure I guess. I probably wouldn't have a choice, would I?" I was taken aback at the sudden news. I wasn't sure what to expect and Yuki's reaction didn't help calm my nerves. He stalked over to where Shigure sat and leaned down on the table to look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh ye-yeah, I called him. Um, his name is Akiro… and he said, uh there wouldn't be any trouble from him as long as you guys keep the secret," I stuttered; my eyes bounced around the room as Akiro's words came back to me. '<b><em>I want to you to learn more about their curse and you're going to do the research for me. They might have a clue on how to break your curse.' </em></b>I wonder if that's really true, or if there's an ulterior motive.</p><p> </p><p>"Akiro, huh? That's a very similar name to Akito. What are the odds?" Shigure murmured with an interested look on his face. "Anyway, there's another thing that I want to ask you two. Do you like doing house chores?" He asked brightly and I just blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I love to clean! Why?" Tohru asked taking a seat at the table. I noticed she looked tired but at least she didn't have the sour smell like last night.</p><p> </p><p>Well, seeing as you both have nowhere else to go, I propose you live here and do house work as payment," He prompted as Yuki sat back down with a huff, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! No way! I'm not going to stay in a house with men! Tohru and I aren't going to be your house keepers!" I shouted at him and he looked like a kicked puppy. "Besides, we only stayed for the night because Tohru was sick!"</p><p> </p><p>"The room has a lock on it," Yuki informed us quietly. I was about to retort back at him when Tohru pulled me aside.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa, this would be better than to pay for it with money. Remember, we don't have that much to support the two of us.  We wouldn't be able to pay for a place. We wouldn't have to buy take-out for every meal. Plus this is better than staying in that tent.” Tohru whispered to me.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dang it, she's right. The best thing for us right now is to accept the generous offer. </em>I sighed in resignation despite feeling unhappy with the turn of events. I directed my pout at her, which she took it as acceptance judging by the light in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't want to overstay our welcome but if you say it's okay, then thank you for having us." She thanked him then gave me a warning look with her eyes, "Isn't that right, Liisa?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah thank you, hope it isn’t too much trouble.” I grumbled unhappily, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Well! Now that that's settled, you two will take the room you slept in last night. I hope you don't mind sharing because the last room will be Kyo's as he'll also stay here from now on."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we used to share a room back in the apartment," I supplied. The adult nodded his head at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! With that settled, maybe I can enjoy my dinner in peace." He returned his attention to his soup while I continued doing the dishes. The other two decided to get a head start on their homework in the meantime, so they brought their supplies out on the dining table. When I finished drying and putting away the dishes I looked over at the table and noticed Tohru was having trouble staying awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru, do you want to go to sleep? You're probably worn out between the fever and cleaning most of the day." I turned to the adult before she could respond. "Can we use the futons from last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, use them for as long as you need. I'm not expecting any guests any time soon because <b>somebody</b> doesn't like company," The adult chided, turning his head sharply to glare playfully in Yuki's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that I dislike company. I just don't like the company you like to keep," He shot back, turning a page in his textbook almost lazily. I wonder who they're referring to. I guess whoever is friends with the dog is probably just as weird as he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, right well lets go then Tohru," I responded hesitantly nudging my friend out of her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight guys. See you later,” she murmured after she collected her things</p><p> </p><p>"Good night," I simply stated then headed up the stairs. I prepared the futons while Tohru was in the bathroom. Then I went when she returned. Back into the bedroom, I saw her already settled in her futon. I closed the door, turned off the lights, and settled into my futon. We exchanged goodnights to each other as today's events finally caught up to me.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and drifted off to "dreamland."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to revisit the dream again, and reveal more about that. Chapter 6 is live now! Once again a huge thanks to my friend for all her help on this chapter! </p><p>Also check the tags because I have to update them for some warnings for the next chapter I will also include them in the author's notes for it as well. </p><p>Also, also if there are any other tags or warnings I should include please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cat meet Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 6 of One Becomes Two! As always a huge shout out to my friend who helped me on this chapter! This chapter was a struggle to write and then personal problems popped up which is why its two days late, Sorry!! Anyways it's here now so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Next Night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I was walking home from my job my feet and body aching with tiredness and I was ready to be home already, wanting nothing more than to just collapse and fall asleep on my futon. I had just entered the forest when the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, the feeling of eyes with malicious intent on me. I stopped and looked around, straining my senses to help figure out where the feeling was coming from. I felt panic flow through my veins as I slowly turned on the spot; my eyes swept across the surrounding trees. The dark shadows made it easy for someone to hide in; however, the feeling of being watched intensified, rooting me in place. I braced myself when I got the sense the watcher was about to pounce, but I heard a familiar howl. The feeling of malicious eyes vanished and I released a breath I wasn't aware of holding.</p><p> </p><p><b>Alpha! I see her! Can we say hello? </b>I heard one of the dogs yapped happily from somewhere behind me, shrouded by the trees and bushes. </p><p> </p><p><b>If she's alone it should be fine. </b>Replied the Alpha Female, I turned as the bushes rustled and a female dog with chocolate brown fur and a white patch of fur in the shape of a heart on her chest came barreling at me. I had just enough time to brace myself against getting knocked over as she jumped up and put her paws on my shoulders licking at my face excitedly.</p><p> </p><p><b>Glad you're safe! We found your den buried in the mud a couple days ago. We were going to dig it out but when we went back someone else had done it already! </b>I turned my face away so that she couldn't lick the inside of my mouth before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"Lotta, down please!" I ordered and she quickly obeyed. I straightened my shirt as I took in the others that were present. There were 4 in total, 3 of whom I have given names. My eyes caught sight of the large black Alpha Female stationed by the tree line. She's the only one who turned down every name I've tried to give her - I mean, what's wrong with "Blackie," "Smokey," or "Lady?" "Are you guys alright? Did any of you get hurt during the land slide?"</p><p> </p><p><b>We're fine. It missed our den. We moved for the night just in case; we moved back earlier today. But how did you escape pup? And what happened to your mate? </b>She silently communicated with me and I moved to the edge of the path and sat down, with an exhausted sigh. The dogs pushed up next to me; Lotta pressing in on my left and her mate, Dot, a black male with white flecks, on my right. The other was a light brown male, who I named Apollo, pressed against my back. Based on how they're acting, it's like they think I'm dying or something. The Alpha Female moved from her position to sit between my outstretched legs, watching me intently.</p><p> </p><p><b>That's good to hear. As for how I escaped, things happened before the landslide occurred. First, My FRIEND and the males that live in the house within the woods found out about my secret. I had to deal with that when the landslide happened. I've been staying at the house with them since them. Second, the younger male, Yuki, was the one who dug up our stuff from the mud. </b>I communicated to the Alpha Female as her amber eyes bored into my own. A new question popped into my head. <b>Do you talk to Shigure, the older guy? He said that he can talk to dogs too.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Yes, I talk to him sometimes not as often as you. He messes around too much. I can promise you I didn't tell him about you. I always keep my promises. </b>She assured me with a dip of her head while maintaining eye contact with me.</p><p> </p><p><b>I know, you're very reliable like a shadow almost. Hey! That could be a name for you! Shadow Walker, Shadow for short? What do you think? </b>I smiled as I came up with the name and she tilted her head with a thoughtful look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hmmmm, I suppose that name is fitting. I am good at night hunting with my black pelt. </b>I shook my head; as always, she's looking at the practical side of things.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I finally have a name for you." I shifted slightly feeling uncomfortably hot under with the others pressed against me. "Hey everyone, I finally found a name for your leader! Her name's going to be Shadow Walker, Shadow for short from now on." The other 3 peeled themselves away from me to gather around Shadow. I sighed in relief when the cool air hit my skin.</p><p> </p><p><b>You finally let her give you a name! </b>Apollo yipped excitedly, giving her a lick on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p><b>It fits you Alpha! Can I call you Shadow too? </b>Dot asked, dancing around the others joyfully.</p><p> </p><p><b>Can we all call you Shadow? I can't wait to tell the others! </b>Lotta said excitedly dancing around with her mate. They all swarmed around Shadow while licking her as she chided them, happiness evident in her eyes. I watched in amusement and content deciding to sit for a while longer. The group had just settled down when their heads perked up to stare deeper into the woods, almost at the same time I felt the strong push of Kyo's presence.</p><p> </p><p><b>Shadow, there's a stranger coming this way! What should we do?</b> Apollo asked, in a low growl.</p><p> </p><p><b>What we always do. </b>She replied dropping into a crouch with her hackles up and growling in front of me, facing the direction of the "stranger." I quickly stood up to calm them down before Kyo appeared and they maul him.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah guys calm down! That stranger's a friend! He started living at the house with me and my friend the same day as the landslide. In fact, he's part of the reason that we were gone when the landslide hit - he's a friend!" I moved to stand in front of the growling pack while trying to placate them.</p><p> </p><p><b>Are you sure they are friend? </b>Shadow growled with her hackles still up. I placated to her since she could call off the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm positive. His name's Kyo and he wouldn't hurt any of us, I promise." I could see her thinking it over and, finally, her hackles smoothed out and she sat down. The other 3 noticed this and rushed to imitate her.</p><p> </p><p><b>If you are sure he is friend, pup, I will stand down but if he does anything suspicious we will not hesitate to jump in. </b>She warned; I nodded my head just as Kyo's footsteps rounded the bend ahead of us on the path.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you… alright?" He asked as I spun around. He had halted a few yards away; his gaze swept over me and the dogs. I saw his body tense up, he looked ready to bolt - to be fair, none of the dogs were smaller than a Doberman pincher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on, cat boy, it's just a few dogs! Don't give them a reason to chase you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night. I thought everyone would be sleeping," I ignored his question in favor of asking my own. He eyed the dogs wearily, clearly uncomfortable. "They’re not going to hurt you. I told them that you're a friend, just don't make any sudden moves." I chuckled at his incredulous facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scared of dogs! I'm only out here to train because I lost to the stupid rat today, so I figured I'd get stronger. Then I felt your presence nearby and the smell of dogs and thought something was wrong…" He trailed off with his gaze looking to the side; a hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didn't think he cared about anyone else from what I've observed so far. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Reeeaaalllyy? Then why don't you say hi? Come on guys, go say hello! I bet he'll give you guys lots of ear scratches," Lotta and Dot eagerly swarmed around Kyo while nudging their heads at his hands and brushing against him. Apollo and Shadow hung back wearily as they watched the duo interact with him.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!? Hey! Stop that! The hell was that - a secret command to have them maul me?" My giggles turned into an uncontrollable laughter the more Kyo tried to keep his hands out of reach of the dogs. It lasted until I realized chaos was about to ensue so I stepped closer to him. As I got near, Lotta stood on her hind legs with her front paws resting on his shoulders and sniffed him.</p><p> </p><p><b>He kind of smells like those two males in the house! </b>She took another sniff. <b>And I can smell you and your mate on him! Did you form a pack with them? </b>She turned her head to look back at me with mischievous eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't take that the wrong way! We're only staying in the same house so, of course, we'd smell like each other!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can already tell where this is headed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell're you talking about and get this mutt offa me!" Kyo's angry voice broke my train of thoughts</p><p> </p><p>"Right, you don't understand what they're saying," I reopened my eyes to stare thoughtfully at the ground. "Well, they're wild animals so they have that mindset. They think that you and I are in a pack with Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru. They thought it was weird when me and Tohru were the only ones in the "pack," I did air quotation marks for emphasis, "So they're excited because you three are involved now."</p><p> </p><p><em>No need to tell him they think Tohru's my mate. </em>To prove my point, Dot approached me and nudged my leg with his nose. I met his gaze.</p><p> </p><p><b>Don't forget she's your mate. Although I hope you know two females can't have offspring. </b>My cheeks flushed at his words but I didn't break eye contact.</p><p> </p><p><b>How many times do I have to tell you guys that Tohru's not my mate! I don't have, nor do I want, one at this time! </b>I could feel Kyo's eyes boring into me as I tried to calm my blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then why don't you ask him to be your mate? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"No way! I barely know him!" I embarrassingly exclaimed. I realized my mistake a second later then looked over to where the cat stood with Lotta now on all fours behind him. His arms were crossed and looked more pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"What're they saying? I don't really like being talked about without being able to understand what's being said!" He fumed and I swore I saw cat ears pop out among the spikes of his hair, but it could have been the dark playing tricks on my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh it was nothing important! They were just being silly." I awkwardly shifted my feet, feeling uncomfortable. I shot Lotta a look but she wasn't paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't answer my question; what did they say exactly?" He took a few steps forward so we were a couple feet apart from each other. I brought my hands in front of my stomach and nervously knotted my fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"We-well, you know h-how I said that they think like wild animals?" I avoided looking at him instead looking down at my hands. "Well since I became friends with them, they found out I don't have a- a ma- boyfriend or anything. So they've been te-telling me who they think would be good for me a-and they sug-suggested that I as-ask y-you. I told them that I barely know you, though they don’t get why that's a problem!" I kept my eyes trained on my hands. Though…maybe I should've looked up because it might've prevented what happened next.</p><p> </p><p><b>That's because we want you to be happy! And the first step to knowing each other better is to get close and we can help with that! Now Lotta! </b>Dot barked from behind me and before I could register what was going on, I felt two paws push my back. As I fell forward toward Kyo I saw Lotta on all fours over his shoulder right before we collided.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm so going to skin those two alive.</em> I thought as 2 puffs of smoke engulfed us and we turned into cats.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that!? This shit is why I hate dogs!" He hissed as soon as the smoke cleared.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and here I thought it was because you turned into a little pussy cat, you know the natural enemy of dogs," I said innocently with a playful twitch to my ears. Kyo growled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Say that again and see what'll happen," his fur fluffed up with his indignation. I found teasing Kyo to be immensely fun - I hope this wasn't because Shigure rubbed off on me.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww~ is the little puddy cat angry now?" I teased with a purring laughter. Before he could respond, something picked me up by the scruff of my neck, causing me to yelp. I went limp instinctually holding myself still.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, put her down! She isn't a real cat, you damn mutt!" Kyo ran over to the dog that had picked me up and was batting at them fruitlessly.</p><p> </p><p><b>What did he do? What happened Pup? </b>Shadow demanded coming up and nosing me carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, this is what happens when I get too close to male members of my own species. It's also the reason that I can talk to you guys," I explained as soon as I recovered from being picked up suddenly. "Put me down, I'm going to turn back into a human soon."</p><p> </p><p><b>If you are sure put her down, Apollo. </b>Shadow ordered the light brown male holding me; I was lowered to the ground gently. Once my feet touched the ground, I ran over to where my clothes were, dragged them off the side of the path, and hid behind some bushes. I made it in the nick of time because I reverted back to a human. I heard scuffling behind me and assumed that Kyo transformed back as well. I quickly dressed while trying not to flash anyone or anything out there.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyo? Are you descent?" I asked hesitantly my back towards the path to not risk seeing anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," came his awkward reply. I exited my hiding place and joined him back on the path. The dogs were sitting quietly but leaped up as I came back into view.</p><p> </p><p><b>We're very sorry! We didn't mean to cause any trouble! </b>Lotta and Dot exclaimed in unison as they approached me and Kyo, who backed up with palms upwards and had a weary expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh right, ok just don't jump on me again," he said and I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you couldn't understand them! So how…?" I was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't understand dog language completely. Some of the sounds dogs and cats produce cross over; although I don't think they mean the same things in both languages."  he clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"That's really interesting. I wonder if there are other animals that have similar languages," I replied, giving Lotta an absentminded scratch behind the ears. Dot immediately came over and tried pushing his mate out of the way to get his own. I laughed at their antics. "Don't mind these two; they're big trouble makers. It doesn't help that they're mates either. Their pup is also quite the handful as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, right," he said quietly while turning away from me. "Anyway it's really late; we should get back to the house."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, and we have school tomorrow. Bye guys, I'll try to come visit soon!" I gave them all a pat on the head, they dipped their heads briefly in farewell then plunged back into the bushes. Once they were gone, we started to make our way back to the house. It was silent as we walked until my curiosity got the better of me. "Sooo, what parts of the conversation did you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well I understood the apology for the most part, but I think the end was wrong. What I heard them say was 'We didn't want any more tuna'," he rubbed the back of his neck as I burst out with laughter. "The rest was just garbled phrases."</p><p> </p><p>"That's hilarious! What they meant was they didn't mean to cause any trouble." I explained once I stopped laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not <b>that </b>funny." he grumbled as the house came into view. I let out an involuntary yawn at the anticipation of going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess not, but we both should get some sleep before school tomorrow," I conceded taking out the key Shigure gave me earlier to unlock the front door. Kyo hung back a bit and as I opened the door; I turned to him. "You're still going to train, aren't you? If you deprive yourself of sleep, you're not going to be able to wake up on time tomorrow for school." My hands rested on my hips.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go anyway, school isn't my thing," he murmured as his head turned to the side. I sighed in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't even gone one day at my school. I bet you'll like it or at least can come to like it. Being alone all the time isn't good for anyone even if you say that you're used to it. Give it a try and maybe you'll make some friends who aren't your family it's fun trust me," I said gently, just wanting to help him out. It's clear to me that he doesn't like interacting with others; when he does, he's harsh and short-tempered. His head remained turned away but he started trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! I'll go but if anything happens, it's all yours and that dumb dogs fault," he stomped past me and I couldn't help giving a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, now be quiet or you'll wake the whole house," I whispered to him and he moved quietly through the entrance hall. I shut the door and locked it behind me. After that, we both went upstairs to our separate rooms where I quickly got ready for bed and slid into my futon. As I closed my eyes and was on the verge of sleep, I heard the muffled sound of a window opening and something thumping to the ground outside. As I wondered about this, I felt Kyo's presence fade away as I slid into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing I knew, I was in the same nightmare as yesterday. As always, I stood at the top of some stairs with long hallways on either side of me. Remembering what the Other Me said last time I was here, I hesitated before going down the stairs. I admired the woodwork and what-not as best as I could given the gloominess surrounding the top of the stairs. This place felt oddly familiar like I've seen it in the real world, yet I can't put a finger on where. I puzzled over this for a few moments while I checked the doors; they were all locked. I eyed the stairs wearily not really wanting to go down, but I also couldn't stay here any longer if I wanted to end the dream. I stood at the top of the stairs and took a few deep breaths before starting my descent to the square of light at the bottom. The closer I got, my anxiety rose as last encounter's events flashed in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if I have to fight her again? I don't think I could get lucky twice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I halted on the stairs. My breathing became shallow and quick; my chest tight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think I'll just turn around and head back up the stairs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I turned back around and took a few steps upwards when I bumped into an invisible force in front of me. The force knocked me off balance and I instinctually put a foot out to catch myself, but there was nothing there. My hands clawed at the smooth walls lining the stairs, desperately trying to find purchase as I fell. I gasped when the wind was knocked out of me; hot pain shot up my spin when my back slammed into the hard edges of the steps. My body tumbled down the stairs, unable to stop myself from hissing in pain while my limps banged against each step. After what felt like forever, I landed on the floor in the brightly lit room. I laid there for a second, collecting myself as the pain caught up with me and I instinctually curled into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder how long I can stay here? Maybe I can just rest here for a while and wake up in my futon. </em>As I laid there I became aware of a slow shuffling noise interspersed with hisses of pain. I uncurled myself and opened my eyes looking around for the source and saw the Other Me dragging herself towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, shit. I can get no breaks, huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, I rolled myself onto my stomach. Not trusting myself to stand I started to crawl after her, gritting my teeth against the pain in my back and extremities. It was painfully slow going for the both of us, but I was delighted when I noticed that I was gaining on her. The Other Me dragged one of her legs from behind at an awkward angle - my guess was it got broken when got beaten up. As I crawled nearer, she looked over her shoulder with a cold determination in her dark blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p><b>I'm going through that door, Bitch, this is nothing. </b>Her voice resonated in my head as she turned back to the door and picked up her pace slightly. I stayed silent, focusing only on getting ahead of her to reach the door. I ensured not to get too close to her as I passed by her. It felt like the room stretched for miles until I was within reach of the door. My breath short, sweat dripped from my face, but I looked over my shoulder to see the Other Me far behind me - she glared at me with a burning hatred.</p><p> </p><p><b>It'll be me going through that door one of these days just remember that, you Bastard's bitch. </b>Even when she's far behind, her voice seemed to have growled loudly in my ears. I faced the door and reached up to grasp the knob - I turned it until the door opened. I immediately let go in favor of pushing it wider. I crawled forward a little until my body floated in the darkness once more. I closed in my eyes but it doesn’t help with the lingering pain throughout my body. So my irritation is justified when I felt a hand shake my shoulder to rouse me awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away… just five more minutes," My voice slurred with sleep as I raised a hand to wave off whoever was shaking me.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa, you need to wake up. We need to know how hurt you are," A soft voice caused my eyes to snap open. I'm on my back, looking up at the worried faces of Tohru and Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked, trying to push myself up off the floor even as my body protested and head pounded. Tohru and Yuki held me down each with a hand on my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move till we get someone to look at you. Shigure's calling the Sohma family doctor," Tohru explained with unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"As for what happened, I was woken up by noises outside my door. When I went to investigate I opened my door in time to see you bump into the wall of the stair well and lose your balance. I tried to grab you before you fell but I missed. When I got down, you were twitching like you were having a fit or something. I've been trying to wake you up for a while now," Yuki explained with worry clear on his face. My thoughts were slow to comprehend what I had been told.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I bumped into a wall? That must have been the hard thing I walked into in my dream. So when I fell down the stairs in my dream, I did in real life as well so that proves a theory of mine. I should've woken up from the impact of falling in real life, but I only woke up after going through the door. That means I can't wake up unless I go through that door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tohru and Yuki were still looking down at me with worried looks. My friend was gently stroking my hair away from my face. "Where are you hurt?" she asked softly and I wiggled in place, taking stock of my injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"My whole body feels bruised and battered to be honest, but the worst of it is in my legs and my head is pounding," I told them; my muscles shaking slightly with fatigue and tiredness. My head started to feel fuzzy and all I really wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa stay awake! You can't go to sleep!" Tohru's worried voice pounded on the inside of my skull as I felt her shake my shoulder gently. I groaned as I reopened my eyes with more irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wake me up when the doctor gets here. I need some sleep," I whined, trying to shrug off both of their hands and get comfortable on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"You can sleep once the doctor checks you over; please stay awake until then," she re-stated, holding my shoulder firmly against the floor while Yuki silently did the same with my other shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I heard a set of footsteps coming down the hall and I felt the strong pull of Shigure's presence coming towards us</p><p> </p><p>"I got through to Hatori. He should be here in about 45 minutes. How's she doing?" His voice asked from above me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here you know," I told him trying to turn to face him even with Yuki and Tohru holding me down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good, you're finally awake! We were worried when you wouldn't wake up!" he responded, I couldn't see him from my position on the floor. "Anyway, Hatori told me that if you woke up to keep you still. He's most worried about you having an injury to your neck or spine, so just bear with us for a while alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a choice with these two holding me down," I sighed. My headache pulsed painfully to remind me it was there. Maybe I should listen to them - there could be something wrong. This is very humiliating, and it got even worse as I felt the strong pushing sensation of Kyo's presence moving towards us.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Why are you guys being so noisy? It's too early for that," he complained sleepily as he came down the stairs. His footsteps stopped as he got to the bottom of the stairs I tried to look towards him but Tohru put her other hand on my forehead to keep my face turned towards the ceiling. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I brought my left arm up to rub my temple as his loud voice grated on my skull, Yuki released my shoulder and stood facing the cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa-san fell down the stairs. We're keeping her still until Hatori can come and look at her, in case she injured her head and spine," He said with a cold tone. I felt Tohru's hands tense on my right shoulder and forehead. I glanced at her to see she was watching the two boys. "Tell me, Kyo, why did you show up just now when the rest of us came down immediately after hearing Liisa fall down?" My eyes slid back-and-forth between the two. The cat directed his gaze downwards with hands clenched into tight fits at his sides. Despite the pounding headache, I racked my brain to figure out something.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you trained late last night right?" I blurted my hand halting in its rubbing my eyes only on Kyo. I vaguely registered movements in my peripheral vision as I stared at the cat. "You went back out last night after I ran into you in the forest, didn’t you?"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?! It was my choice!" he spat bumping into Yuki's shoulder as he passed, heading for the kitchen. I closed my eyes crushing the urge to laugh as I found Kyo's harsh words didn’t anger me. All I had was the image of a kitten with its fur all fluffed up thinking it was tuff in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind him. He's always been a grouch in the morning," Shigure piped up as he settled down in Yuki's vacant spot. "You two can go and get ready for school. I'll make sure the patient stays still." I lowered my left hand back to my side with a sigh as Yuki left to go up the stairs .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not if I strangle my care taker first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I could stay home if you need me to," Tohru offered as she sat back, removing her hands from my shoulder and forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"NO! I mean, no, you don't need to do that! I'll be fine. I know how important school is to you so don't miss it on account of me!" I jumped in quickly, having to restrain myself from sitting up. She didn't look convinced at my hurried answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I'll stay as long as I can at the very least," she said before standing up and heading into the kitchen after Kyo. Now, I was alone with Shigure. It felt weird just lying on the floor so I brought my hands to rest on my stomach twisting my fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering, you mentioned a guy named Hatori earlier - what's he like?" That name sounds familiar to me but I don't know how or why.</p><p> </p><p>"Hatori's the main Sohma Family doctor. He usually takes care of Akito since his health isn't the best, which is why he stays at the Main House. He and I are the same age so we grew up together. He's very dependable and level-headed to a fault. Oh! And he's one of the zodiacs."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really? Were you guys really close?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Even though we don't see each other very often, we're still really close."</p><p> </p><p>"I find it hard to believe that someone who's as serious as you say he is would be willing to be friends with someone who's almost never serious," I teased though I'm getting tired from laying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably because we've known each other our whole lives." He huffed small laugh. Before I could respond, I felt a new presence wash over me; it was a gentle pull like being drawn into a warm hug. Shigure seemed to feel it too because he turned towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like he's here," he checked his watch as he got up. "He got here fast. Stay there, I'll go let him in."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere in a hurry," I assured him as he headed down the hall towards the front door just as there was a knock.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it!" Shigure called to the others. There was a thump of footsteps coming down the stairs, and Yuki came into my field of vision.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you heading out to school?" I asked him as he passed me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I want to get some stuff done before school starts. Feel better soon, I'll see you after school's over." He scurried away into the kitchen, I didn't get the chance to dwell on his strange actions when a strong smell of antiseptic with a woody-undertone wafted into my nose.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't moved her since she fell. She's been conscious and talking since she woke up," I heard Shigure summarize as two sets of footsteps headed my way. I remained still when they came into my field of view. The man standing beside Shigure was tall with black hair covering one of his eyes. The longer I stared at him , the sense of comfort and safety got stronger. Familiarity was a rising inkling as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have I met him before? But I didn't know any Sohma's until recently so maybe I met him at the hospital? But Shigure said that he's specifically the Sohma family's doctor so where's this feeling coming from?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Liisa-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hatori Sohma…though I wished we met under different circumstances." His gentle greeting triggered something to click in my memory - I've definitely met this man before but where and when?</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hello, it's nice to meet you too," My brain continued to dig through my memory archives.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's get started. I doubt that laying on the floor is very comfortable." He said, kneeling down and opening the doctors bag he brought. He then went through the usual paces: looking in my eyes with a light, asking all sorts of questions, and checking me over thoroughly. During all of this, Tohru and Kyo came and went with their things for school. Finally, he sat back and allowed me to sit up fully. I started to stretch out my aching muscles. "I don't think you have any injuries to your spine or neck. I do know you have a minor concussion." He informed me as he packed away his medical supplies. "Would you care to explain what happened?" I paused in my stretching, knowing this question was going to come up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a habit of sleepwalking. Last night, I left my room and from what Yuki-san said is that I walked into the wall and fell down the stairs." I fiddled with my bracelet as I explained. I saw his uncovered eye flicker down at it then quickly upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. There’s not much to do about sleepwalking so maybe you can lock the door?” He suggested as he stood up. “For now, someone'll need to keep an eye on you for the next few days to ensure your symptoms don’t worsen. "I suggest you don't go to school today so that you can rest. If you have work, give me their numbers and I'll make a few calls."</p><p> </p><p>As he said that to me, I shakily rose to my feet while leaning against the wall for support. I closed my eyes tight to stop the hall from spinning. "Yeah, ok. Just give me a second to gather my bearings." I didn't have the strength or brain power to argue with him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we take her upstairs so she can rest in her room?” I heard Shigure ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I suggest she rests in the living room, where it's more accessible to keep an eye on her, and that she doesn't use the stairs." Hatori responded.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm right here guys," I'm tired of people talking about things like I'm not there.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what do you want to do?" Shigure asked me and I opened my eyes to find that the hall was no longer spinning, but I didn't trust myself to move from the wall without falling.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the living room wouldn't be such a bad idea," I grudgingly conceded then took a tentative step forward with a hand on the wall. Immediately, I felt someone's hand grasp my elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, let me assist you. Shigure, go get the futon and be quick," The other man ordered as I shuffled along the wall towards the living room. I didn't protest against the help, but I'm not willing to admit aloud that Hatori's assistance kept me steady when I moved away from the wall. I sat on the floor next to the coffee table; moments later, Shigure came back with my futon. Both men set it up before Hatori helped me get settled. His scent and presence still nagged the back of my mind. I then told him the phone numbers for work and school, which he scribbled down on paper.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get back to Akito at the Main House but call me if anything changes. I'll come back any time. "Also, tell Yuki that he needs to do his checkup. I'm aware that he avoided me today, but he can't hide forever." He said to the dog as he made his way to the door. Before he could leave, I called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hatori? May I ask you something?" He paused at the door but didn't turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, what is it?" He asked visibly shifting his weight.</p><p> </p><p>"Have- have I met you before? It's just that your presence, voice, and scent are so familiar but I can't remember where I've encountered them before," I watched him closely - his hand tightened slightly on the doorframe where it rested. It was quiet for a moment before he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we've never met before," Then he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think he just lied to me. No matter; I'll remember where I've met him before on my own then. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right back. I'm just going to see him out and then grab some things from my office," Without letting me answer, the dog scurried out of the room and left me alone with my thoughts. I stared at the ceiling as I dug through my memories to remember where I've met Hatori before. A moment passed when a hazy image of a dimly lit room with Hatori's soft murmurs float in the air. Just as I tried to focus more on the details of the room, I could feel it slipping out my grasp. My body flinched and the image completely disappeared when something slammed onto the table. I looked over to see the dog brought his typewriter.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that for?" I asked curiously as he as he inserted paper into the paper table. He peered at me over the top of the typewriter.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right! I never told you what I do for a living!" he smacked a palm on his forehead. "I'm a novelist. I have a deadline coming up so I figured while I babysit you, I could work on my story." he explained then stood up and opened the sliding door to the outside. "You don't mind if I have this open, do you? I like to smell the outdoors while I write and it's a really nice day today,"</p><p> </p><p>"No not at all," I replied as a soft breeze came in and played across my face. The breeze smelled warm like summer, which I remembered was just around the corner. My eyelids grew heavy until my eyes were closed; the sound of Shigure's steady typing lulled me into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>I'm slowly roused awake to the murmurs of voices. Eventually, I could make out what's being said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you know you'll regret it, don't yell at her in the first place. You're hopeless," I recognized Shigure's voice by the time I opened my eyes. It was comfortably warm in the room and as I slowly looked around, I caught sight of Kyo lying on the wooden porch outside of the living room with his back towards me. It seemed both parties didn't know that I had woken up. I stayed silent as Kyo spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll never happen, I… I'm not suited to be around other people. I would be better off alone," I heard the rustling of papers from the table as I took in what the cat had said.</p><p> </p><p>"For example, you're capable of breaking this table in half and can control the strength your punches. No doubt as a result of you fighting against bears." Humor is evident in the dog's speech. Suddenly, the cat flipped over an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't fight with bears," He spat through clenched teeth. He made eye contact with me and I watched him turn red. "How long have you been awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not very long but, um… I agree with Shigure. You belong with other people. Like last night, you were able to talk to me for the most part just fine." I responded, shifting to sit up and finding that I felt better than I did earlier. His face turned a darker shade of red and he turned his back to me again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's because I…" he trailed off, letting silence take over the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you already have a crush on her? Hmmm Kyo?" the adult teased from the table. I saw Kyo tense but he didn't move to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I just find it easier to talk to you but when it comes to her, it always comes out…wrong," He seemed to hunch in on himself and after a second of consideration, I had an idea on who they were talking about. Before I could open my mouth Shigure jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>"Consider interacting with people a different type of training. You may be a black belt in martial arts, but you're a white belt in how to socialize with other people, who may have different thoughts, feelings, outlooks, and experiences than you. With fighting, it's fairly straightforward - train, test your strengths, and you'll get hurt in the process whether or not you mess up. With people, on the other hand, it's more complex because you don't how they're going to test you, how they'll hurt you in the process, or how they can help you become stronger to overcome obstacles.</p><p> </p><p>"Although, there are people who you may feel more comfortable talking with than others such as Liisa and Tohru. I'm not exactly sure, but I gather that being cursed is a common factor. Whereas with Tohru, it seems to me like you don't have a common ground with her. Maybe that's why you're harsher towards her. So why not use school as a common ground with Tohru while learning how to socialize with people your age? It'll be hard at first, but for the sake of your future - you might even find someone who loves you - I'm sure you can do it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's hard to believe," he said flatly</p><p> </p><p>"But what if it was true?" the adult asked leaning back finally putting his papers down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you'll find some aspects of what Shigure said to be true. Everyone can have a happy ending if they shape their future by taking actions now." I piped up, not wanting the cat to give up before he tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch! Fine, fine. Whatever." Kyo scoffed with a pout, causing me and Shigure to exchange amused looks. "But if anything happens, I'm holding both of you accountable!"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," We said at the same time that I felt Yuki's presence. The front door opened and a couple moments later he entered the living room alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Yuki, where's Tohru?" Shigure asked, making room for him at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"She went straight to her part-time job. She said that dinner just has to be reheated." He said as he sat down at the table. "She gets off at 11 today so I was thinking of walking her home."</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea! There's been an increase of cases with perverts around here," Shigure responded as he packed up his writing things. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye - Kyo got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"L-let me walk with her! I want to apologize," He blurted while avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what you want, it makes no difference to me as long as she gets home fine," Yuki shrugged then pulled out some papers from his bookbag. "Liisa-san, I have the assignments you missed today. If you'd like, I can help you with them."</p><p> </p><p>I didn't realize how tense I was until I released a breath of relief, "Yes, please! I don't want to fall behind!" I slowly sat up and stretched a little before sitting at the table across from him. "Oh!" I gasped then added nonchalantly, "If you see the pack of dogs on your way home with Tohru, don't freak out. They're friendly and they know to keep an eye on her."</p><p> </p><p>I heard Kyo's scoff, "'Friendly,' right. You'd better rein in those crazy dogs one day." With that, I watched him leave the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"What's he talking about?" Yuki asked and I re-told last night's events, Shigure laughed his head off.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the rest of the evening went by nicely. Yuki helped me with my assignments and Shigure, surprisingly, reheated dinner for all of us. I stayed up reading in the living room when Kyo went to pick up Tohru; I wanted to make sure she's alright and to let know how I'm doing. When she came home, she looked exhausted but at least I can tell she's relieved…and why do I get the sense that something else happened between those two on their way home?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A few days later</b>
</p><p>Since the night that Kyo walked Tohru home, those two seemed to have changed. He seemed to have mellowed out because he doesn’t - or he tries not to, at least - yell at her as often as before. He's still got a short-temper and may sound annoyed, but he's not yelling at her as much. Although, she wouldn't tell me what happened that night no matter how much I pester her; her face gets red every time.</p><p> </p><p>A major indicator that their relationship improved was when Tohru called him "Kyo-kun" for the first time. Well, whatever happened, I'm glad things kind of worked out in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Until today…</p><p> </p><p>We were relaxing in the living room after dinner when there was a knock at the door. I stiffened when I felt a strong pulling force - not as strong as Shigure's but stronger than Yuki's.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it!" Tohru jumped to her feet and headed out of the room. I slowly rose and followed after her. She opened the front door to reveal a girl, roughly around our age and Tohru's height, with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 7 is live now! Any way's next time its going to be a Yuki chapter! Then chapter 8 is going to pick up where this one left off! Lastly a big shout out to my friend one more time and that's it from me for now! See you guys later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Another Perspective 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm alive! Sorry this is 2 weeks late but it couldn't be helped adult life took priority. Fear not however I haven't lost interest in writing this story! Thanks a bunch to my friend who helped me edit this chapter! So without without further ado please enjoy chapter 7!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday Evening</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked back towards the house after spending a few hours in my small garden in the woods. After everything that had happened in the last few days and the added people in the house, I needed a few hours to myself. However, this morning's events were strange: why was Liisa in my room? Even though I didn't see her, I knew she was in my bed based on the crumpled sheets and how the space next to me smelled like her. I wanted to ask her about it but not in front of everyone. As I neared the house, I felt the strong magnetic pull of Liisa's presence. I don't feel the dog or the cat though, so I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts as I opened the front door with a soft "I'm home."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back," Tohru called out as she popped her head out of the kitchen doorway. I went in her direction to check what they did in there and was surprised at how clean and organized it was. I also noticed Liisa sitting at the dining table in my peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You guys made quick work of the mess in here,” I stated in amazement as I walked over to the rice cooker - the yellow light indicated that the rice was done. "I didn't even know we had a rice cooker." The more I looked around, the more impressed I was at how fast the girls revamped the kitchen into what it's supposed to be like. Tohru was chatting happily about what she was cooking for dinner when I heard and felt my stomach growl embarrassingly loud; I felt a little better as I heard Liisa's stomach growl right after mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo when can we eat dinner?” I asked awkwardly. Tohru just smiled sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“We can eat when Shigure-san and Kyo-san gets back,” She stated as she turned off the burner for the soup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not waiting that long to eat just for those two.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They went to the Main House and won't be back until later tonight. We can always save them some," I stated as I moved to the cupboard where I thought the bowls were and opened it to reveal only plates inside. "Oh, where are the bowls and silverware?" Tohru hurried to open another cupboard. The other girl at the table sighed and joined us; together we set the table quickly. The girls set aside portions for when the cat and the dog returned while I got us drinks. We all sat at the table, said grace, and began eating. I hungrily ate a few spoonful's of soup; the flavors blended together beautifully on my tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, this's good," I complimented in between spoonful's. I glanced at Tohru to see a bright smile on her face and pink cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Cause I haven’t cooked for other people in a while. I mean, I would cook for my grandpa but he always says my cooking's good,” she rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s really good. I haven’t had food like this in a while,” I took another spoonful of soup. I watched the other two as I slurped my soup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've never had such a calm and pleasant dinner though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm! Reminds me of home," Liisa said brightly as she stirred her soup with her spoon. The words were barely out of her mouth when I heard a sniffle. I looked to the other girl and her expression was sad with tears in her eyes. "Shoot! Tohru, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Liisa said frantically. I was frozen in place, unsure what to do or why she'd suddenly started crying.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine I just… I thought so too," she stated wiping the tears away before they could fall. As I brought a spoonful of soup to my mouth I realized they must be talking about home before their mother's died. They're usually so happy it’s easy to forget all the hardships they've been through. As I thought of this, I felt my chest tighten slightly as it sometimes does since I was a child and I involuntarily took a breath of air, some of the soup getting inhaled as well. I broke into a fit of coughing my chest burning. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright Sohma- san?" Tohru asked as I coughed pounding a fist on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah just fi-fine," I assured between coughs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid body, why do you do that? I hope I'm not getting sick, that's the last thing I need.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We all ate in silence after I calmed down from my coughing fit. Tohru was the one who broke the silence first.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you go out today too, Sohma-san? Did you go shopping?" She asked curiously as she set her spoon down.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't go shopping, but I went out to check on my garden - my secret base." I said softly, setting my own spoon down. They would probably think it's weird for a guy like me to have a secret garden base.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow really? That's really cool," She exclaimed happily, much to my surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She thinks it's cool? Is she willing to accept anything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can assure you that it's not as 'cool' as you're imaging," I replied, picking up my bowl to drink the broth to hide my surprise when an idea struck me. "Maybe I can bring you two next time." I added before tipping my bowl. That was when I felt the cat's and dog's presence approaching; I could make out their muffled voices even from outside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never forgive you for deceiving me like that!" Kyo yelled as he slammed open the door to the kitchen. "You probably really enjoyed it!"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I love messing with people, this was for your own good, Kyo, and Akito agrees," Shigure countered while following the fuming teen into the kitchen. The sight of the cat stirs the ever present anger in the pit of my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a damn what either of you think!" he yelled back stalking across the kitchen. I saw Tohru half rise out of her seat across from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back! Dinner's ready," she greeted them calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT EATING!" Kyo snapped at her exiting the kitchen into the hallway and slamming the door behind him. His rude behavior's one of the things that fueled my anger.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't take out your anger on Tohru-san! Also, use the front door next time and don’t forget to take your shoes off!" Shigure yelled after him, tugging his own shoes off in the entrance to the kitchen. I heard an angry muffled yell and the sound of something breaking somewhere in the house. The following silence was awkward until Tohru broke it.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get to say it this morning but you look great in a suit," She awkwardly attempted at making light conversation, I would have to disagree and couldn't stop myself from making a snide comment.</p><p> </p><p>"He looks like a host," I said pointedly. Liisa snorted into her soup; she set the bowl down and went into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright over there? Was what he said really that funny?" Shigure asked, plopping down into a vacant chair.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well just a little," She wheezed out after her cough calmed down a bit. I looked away a little embarrassed to think something I said made her choke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh is dinner ready? Is there some for me?" the dog asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes! I left some for you and Kyo-san in the refrigerator since we didn't know when you guys would be back," Tohru explained as she rose from her seat once again. Shigure followed behind her as she opened the fridge and pulled out one of the bowls. "What about Kyo-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's just having one of his temper tantrums. Don’t mind him," He sighed absently, lifting the covering from the bowl and placing it in the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>"What was he angry about?" Liisa asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When is that hot head not angry about something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I tricked him into taking a transfer exam. Starting Monday, Kyo's going to the same school as you three," He nonchalantly responded just as the microwave beeped; he removed the bowl, gave it a quick stir, and put it back inside. My chair scraped on the floor loudly when I stood up to glare in the traitorous dog's face.</p><p> </p><p>"No, why would you do that!? I chose to go to that school to get away from them! Why's he transferring there?!" I spoke in an angry voice, feeling betrayed in some way. I remembered the conversation we had months prior; he asked me why I chose to go to this school and I told him. So knowing this, why did he help <b>him </b>make the stupid cat transfer to my school?</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm~ I knew you'd be angry but hear me out: even when Kyo went to an all-boy's school, he didn't want to go then he went missing for four months. No one knew where he went until he told me today that he trained in the mountains. Akito told him it'd be best if he went to school with you as a different kind of training, I suppose," Shigure took out his bowl from the microwave and moved back to the table. I moved back without taking my eyes off of him. I'm aware of the scowl set on face. I was dimly aware of the girls moving around us, quietly cleaning up the dirty dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Training? Like the kind where you stand under a waterfall and fight bears?" Tohru asked a confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm something like that, but honestly I'm not completely sure," Shigure informed her before slurping a spoonful of soup. "This's really good by the way." he added nonchalantly. Seeing that the adult was ignoring me, I picked up my dishes and brought them to the sink where Liisa was doing the other dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's been training, what's he trying to do?" she asked as I set my dishes on the counter next to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he wants to beat Yuki in a fight; they've been rivals since childhood," Shigure explained in between mouthfuls of soup. The embers of anger flared and the words slipped from my lips before I had the chance to stop  myself.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a moron," I closed my eyes trying to smother the embers before I did something I would regret. I took a few deep breaths before turning away from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No matter how much I dislike something, they're always doing what they want. It's so frustrating!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Enough about that sour puss! I have something to tell you girls!" Shigure's change of subject pulled me out of my thoughts. "It's good news! As long as Tohru-san can keep the secret, she can stay here without any problems! As for Liisa-san, since she has a curse similar to ours there's no problem with you staying here; although Akito did express an interest in you. He wanted to know if you'd meet with him some time soon." A bolt of foreboding and fear shot down my spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What does </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>want with her? Like hell I'm letting him meet either of them, nothing good would come of that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh sure I guess. I probably wouldn't have a choice, would I?" she stammered. I stalked over to where Shigure sat and leaned down on the table to look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that? What are you and Akito planning?" I demanded; my voice laced with anger as my dark grey eyes bored into his lighter grey ones.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're thinking about the last incident, that was only because there were lots of people involved. This time, however, only involves two people. Given how Liisa-san is cursed like us, Akito said there wouldn't be consequences as long as they keep our secret; in turn, we'll keep her secret. Speaking of which, what did your Head of the Household say? You never mentioned his name." Shigure glanced over his shoulder at her while ignoring me.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh ye-yeah, I called him. Um, his name is Akiro… and he said, uh there wouldn't be any trouble from him as long as you guys keep the secret," she stuttered; her eyes bounced around the room a scared look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Akiro, huh? That's a very similar name to Akito. What're the odds?" Shigure murmured with an interested look on his face. "Anyway, there's another thing that I want to ask you two. Do you like doing house chores?" He asked brightly and I knew what he was going to ask next. I almost facepalmed but restrained myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I love to clean! Why?" Tohru asked, taking a seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, seeing as you both have nowhere else to go, I propose you live here and do house work as payment," He prompted as I sat back down with a huff, arms crossed over my chest. I had a feeling this was going to happen when I heard that nothing was going to happen to them. Strangely, I didn't want them to go - it's their choice in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! No way! I'm not going to stay in a house with men! And we aren't going to be your house keepers!" Liisa shouted at him and he looked like a kicked puppy. "Besides, we only stayed for the night because Tohru was sick!"</p><p> </p><p>"The room has a lock on it," I found myself saying, thinking that may be one of the problems for them staying. I could tell she was about to retort when Tohru pulled her to the other side of the kitchen their heads bent together. I couldn't make out what they were saying since they were whispering in each other's ears, but after a couple moments they came back over to the table. Tohru in the lead with Liisa trailing slightly behind, looking defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't want to overstay our welcome but if you say it's okay, then thank you for having us." She thanked him then gave a pointed look to her friend, "Isn't that right, Liisa?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah thank you, hope it isn’t too much trouble.” she grumbled with her head turned to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Well! Now that that's settled, you two will take the room you slept in last night. I hope you don't mind sharing because the last room will be Kyo's as he'll also stay here from now on."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we used to share a room back in the apartment," Liisa supplied. The adult nodded his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! With that settled, maybe I can enjoy my dinner in peace." He returned his attention to his soup. Tohru and I decided to start on homework by bringing our supplies to the dining table. Shigure soon finished his soup and gave it to Liisa to wash then put away the rest of the dishes. She joined us at the table when she completed her task.</p><p> </p><p>"Tohru, do you want to go to sleep? You're probably worn out between the fever and cleaning most of the day." She pointed out then turned to the adult before her friend could respond. "Can we use the futons from last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, use them for as long as you need. I'm not expecting any guests any time soon because <b>somebody</b> doesn't like company," The adult chided. I didn't move my eyes from my textbook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once again the level of childish behavior this man exudes ceases to amaze me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that I dislike company. I just don't like the company you like to keep," I shot back, turning a page in my textbook.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, right well lets go then Tohru," She responded hesitantly. I looked up as she started to put her things away; she did look exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight guys. See you later,” she murmured after she collected her things.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night," Liisa said and they quickly left the room, leaving my alone with my cousin. Once they were gone and I heard their muffled steps on the stairs, I closed my textbook and glared over at my cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell my truthfully, what are you two planning? They're allowed to keep their memories so what's he thinking?" I demanded quietly. "Why does he want to meet Liisa-san?</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, there's no planning or scheming going on. As for why Akito wants to meet Liisa-san I don't know for sure, but he seems to think she may know a way to break the curse."</p><p> </p><p>"What? That's preposterous! Why would she be able to break it? She has her own curse to worry about. I know they seem similar but if she could break our curse, wouldn't she have used it to break her own curse?" My heart sped up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How would she have any answers for our curse? Our curses sound similar but she's not even related to us so just what's going on here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know it sounds crazy but you have to admit there're similarities between our curses. What if there's an answer to this in her family history somewhere? I want to meet this Akiro person she said was her Head of House. I bet you anything he has the answers to my questions," He said as he leaned back in his chair. I remained silent as I mulled over his words.</p><p> </p><p>"You're always going on about how the curse is naturally weakening and will break on its own anyway. Why not just let it be? No need to bring an outsider into this mess," I said as I started to gather my things.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that still holds true, but I think that it needs a little push to completely break," A certain type of gentleness appeared on his face - one that I rarely see. "Then maybe things would be better and easier."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," I snorted standing up with my things to leave. "Not all our problems would be solved with the curse breaking."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right but it would certainly help a great deal." he replied thoughtfully. "Are you heading up to bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, goodnight Shigure," I exited the kitchen and headed to my room. The house was silent as I got ready for bed, thoughts of my conversation with Shigure swirled in my head as I settled into my bed and closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what life would be like without the curse hanging over our heads all the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and rolled over finally getting comfortable and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The next day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I was minding my own business eating some lunch after the girls had left for work when the stupid thing that is the cat of the zodiacs came bursting into the dining room, his eyes alighting when he spotted me.</p><p> </p><p>"No more excuses you damn rat! I challenge you to a fight! Right now!" he challenged halting next to me. My irritation rose at the rude interruption to my meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, not that it'll make any difference." I shoved my chair back and moved to the kitchen door not wanting to mess up the clean kitchen. "Let's take this outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Any where's fine as long as I can fight you. I know I've gotten stronger," the cat said as he followed me outside. I rolled my eyes my back to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn't going to be very long just like all the other times.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once we were a little ways from the house Kyo and I turned to face each other. The cat had a cocky grin on his face that wasn't going to last very long. We stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. I knew from experience that the cat usually pounces with a fist raised and teeth bared - one of the many mistakes that leads to his loss. He did just that: he lunged at me with his fist aimed at my stomach. I dodged with ease then countered with a roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending him flying into a tree. He didn't move as I lowered my leg and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The same results as the last few times he's challenged me, why does he keep coming back? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I kept an eye on my unmoving cousin for a moment before returning inside to finish my meal. For the rest day, I didn't see the cat; though, I sensed his presence skulking around the house. It's the same routine every time he loses a fight against me: he sulks for a while then comes back only to be beaten again. Pathetic, really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it possible to teach the cat a new trick?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The next morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke to the sound of shuffling outside my door. I sat up while rubbing my eyes, confused on what the sound could be and where it was coming from. The sound didn't stop even as I got out of bed to investigate. I went to my door, grabbed and turned the knob to see Liisa standing on the stairs a few steps down from the top.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa-san? What are you doing?" I took a tentative step forward. She gave no indication of hearing me; instead, she suddenly turned and smacked right into the wall beside her. The force was enough to knock her off balance. It was as if time slowed down as I watched her fall down the stairs. I leapt forward to catch her, but I missed. Utter horror ransacked my being as I watched her body bounce like a ragdoll all the way down until she landed at the bottom. I cried out her name then unglued my feet from the floor to rush to her prone form. As I reached out to touch her, I was startled to see was asleep not unconscious despite the fall!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this even possible? Shouldn't the pain from the fall have woken her up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa-san, wake up!" My voice wavered as I shook her shoulder but received no response. I heard a door open from the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on out… here," I looked up in time to see Tohru at the top of the stairs looking down on us. I saw her eyes widen and she flew down the stairs. "What happened? Oh my god, is she alright?" she tried shaking her friend gently even though it was clear she was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>"She fell down the stairs but remained asleep." I turned to fully face her. "Is it normal for her to be a deep sleeper?" The other girl nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>"We always assumed she was just a heavy sleeper but nothing like this has ever happened," she worriedly bit her lower lip as her eyes slid back to her friend. Before I could respond, Shigure's bedroom door opened and he shuffled into view fixing his robe.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened out here? It's sounded like a stampede crashing around in here," He paused then blinked a few times seeming to finally take in the situation. "What happened?" He hurried forward and I was glad that the adult was there.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly told him what I told Tohru and he sat back. "We need to call a doctor, she could be seriously injured." My blood froze at his words - I know who he was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no not him! Call someone else, anyone else," I spoke quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuki, there's no one else to call; besides, nothing will happen, Akito already said they aren’t going to have their memories wiped." The adult said as he turned to walk down the hallway towards the phone. I grit my teeth despite knowing he was right, especially if it involves the curse no outsiders would understand but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, see to it that he doesn't do anything," I ground out after the dog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to be here when he gets here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Um… Who are you talking about?" Tohru asked, resting a protective hand on her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"The Sohma family doctor; his name's Hatori. He's the dragon of our curse, so there's nothing to worry about in that regard," I assured, but the look she gave me was not one of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'in that regard?' Is there something I should know before he gets here?" There was a steeled look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Curse me and my terrible word choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Remember that as long as you keep our secret, there wouldn't be any consequences?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" she replied a bit wearily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hatori is the person to carry out the consequences because he has a power the rest of us don't have," I briefly wondered if I was making a mistake of telling her this but I digress. "He has the power to suppress memories in others."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? Like he makes them forget?" Fear crossed her facial features.</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of. The memories he suppresses are still there but they won't resurface. For example, if he makes one person forget another, the forgotten person may trigger the memories to come back full force. It's best if the person avoids the other who's memories were suppressed and pretend they didn't know each other." I clenched my fists on my lap. Its caused a lot of pain over the years…</p><p> </p><p>"Has that happened to you?" Her question was followed by her leaning over to place a hand on top of my fist. I flinched at the unexpected touch but didn't pull away. When I looked up, I was stunned by the kind and caring look in her eyes - my heart sped up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's this feeling? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…when I was in the 2nd grade, I was playing in the yard at the Main House when a girl hugged me playfully. He ended up erasing the memories of everyone who was there and saw it…" I trailed off as I remembered that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I stood in Akito's room, confused and hurt after what happened in the yard. I was just told that I couldn't play with those kids or go out in the yard in general to avoid something like that happening again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Akito, is turning into a rat so strange that you have to keep me hidden away?" I was genuinely confused.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes, you are very strange that if people found out, they'd be afraid. They'd leave you!" His loud voice caused me to flinch tears falling from my eyes.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sohma-san? Are you alright?" Tohru's voice broke me out of my memory.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah," I replied awkwardly. Before I could say anything else, we heard a groan from the girl in-between us. Tohru gasped then refocused her gaze to her prone friend.</p><p> </p><p>"She's waking up! Liisa! Can you hear me?" She shook the other girl's shoulder gently as she called to her. The other girl groaned again before finally speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away… just five more minutes," Her voice slurred with sleep as she raised a hand and tried to push Tohru off.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa-san, you need to wake up. We need to know how hurt you are," I asked, and she finally blinked open her light blue eyes. She looked up at us in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? How did I get here?" she asked, starting to push herself up from the floor. Tohru and I reached out at the same time and held her down by her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move till we get someone to look at you. Shigure's calling the Sohma family doctor," Tohru explained with unshed tears in her eyes. I decided to tell her what had happened in answer to her previous question.</p><p> </p><p>"As for what happened, I was woken up by noises outside my door. When I went to investigate I opened my door in time to see you bump into the wall of the stair well and lose your balance. I tried to grab you before you fell but I missed. When I got down, you were sleeping like nothing happened. I've been trying to wake you up for a while now," Despite her now being awake, a fresh wave of worry washed over me. I don't know what to do or say or even if something is wrong, I don't know what to look for. Meanwhile, Tohru started to gently brush her friend's hair with her fingers as a sign of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How are they so calm right now? I don't know what to do or say and it's making me feel useless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you hurt?" she asked softly and Liisa wiggled in place, probably to get comfortable as Tohru and I were still pinning her down by the shoulders. Finally, she stopped wiggling and looked towards her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"My whole body feels bruised and battered to be honest, but the worst of it is in my legs and my head is pounding," She said. I could feel her shoulder muscles trembling under my hand; panic surged my being when she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa stay awake! You can't go to sleep!" Tohru's worried voice rang in the hallway and she shook her friends shoulder gently. She groaned as she reopened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wake me up when the doctor gets here. I need some sleep," She whined, trying to shrug off both of our hands from where they rested on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You can sleep once the doctor checks you over; please stay awake until then," Tohru re-stated as I tightened my grip on her shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I heard a set of footsteps coming down the hall and I felt the strong pull of Shigure's presence coming towards us.</p><p> </p><p>"I got through to Hatori. He should be here in about 45 minutes. How's she doing?" He asked coming to a halt next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here you know," Liisa snapped trying to move to see Shigure, Tohru and I did our best to hold her in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good, you're finally awake! We were worried when you wouldn't wake up!" he responded, sounding a bit relived "Anyway, Hatori told me that if you woke up to keep you still. He's most worried about you having an injury to your neck or spine, so just bear with us for a while alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a choice with these two holding me down," she sighed, and at that moment was when the stupid cat finally decided to show up. I heard his footsteps descending the stairs and felt the push of his presence along with the orange citrusy scent that I despise.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Why are you guys being so noisy? It's too early for that," he complained sleepily as he came down the stairs. His footsteps stopped as he got to the bottom of the stairs; Liisa tried lifting her head but Tohru put her hand on her forehead to keep her neck still. I heard her let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she brought her left arm up just as I released her shoulder getting to my feet and facing the cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Liisa-san fell down the stairs. We're keeping her still until Hatori can come and look at her, in case she injured her head and spine," I said in a cold voice. The longer he was here, the more my temper rose. "Tell me, Kyo, why did you show up just now when the rest of us came down immediately after hearing Liisa-san fall down?" I didn't really care about his answer, but it was something that needed to be asked. The cat directed his gaze downwards with his hands clenched into tight fits at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you trained late last night right?" Liisa blurted from the floor. I turned to look down at her but she was straining against Tohru's hand looking towards the cat. "You went back out last night after I ran into you in the forest, didn’t you?"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?! It was my choice!" he spat bumping into my shoulder as he passed, heading for the kitchen. I took a few angry steps after him with the intent of beating him into a pulp when the dog's voice broke my stride.    </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind him. He's always been a grouch in the morning," Shigure piped up as he settled down in my vacant spot. "You two can go and get ready for school. I'll make sure the patient stays still."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right, besides a fight is not what's needed right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I spun on my heel and went upstairs, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Once I entered my room, I quickly locked the door then got dressed for school. More so to avoid facing Hatori than wanting to get to school early. Just as I zipped my bookbag closed, I heard the doorbell ring followed by the dog's holler, "I'll get it!" A second later, I sensed the dragon's presence. I hastily grabbed by bag and flew out of my room. My socked feet thumped on the stairs and I hurried down, careful not to step on Liisa at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you heading out to school?" She asked me as I passed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I want to get some stuff done before school starts. Feel better soon, I'll see you after school's over." I quickly responded as I hastened my pace to the kitchen, hoping to escape through the side door. I had just heard Hatori's and Shigure's voices enter the hall when I entered the kitchen and see Kyo and Tohru sitting at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! I've made breakfast since Liisa is out of commission," She explained and motioned to a plate of toast and eggs on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I'll take some toast and eat it on the way to school. I've got some work that I need to get done." I picked up a few pieces of toast and headed towards the side door.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… alright, I'll see you later then," I heard her say before I shut the door and hurried down the path away from the house. I slowed down when I couldn’t feel any of their presences. I continued my walk in silence all the way to school while eating the rest of my breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Once I arrived on campus, I went straight to my classroom and sat at my desk and waited for my classmates to file in. Tohru came in seconds before the bell was about to ring and sat down at her desk. Our home room teacher Mayu-sensei entered the classroom and the class went silent. Kyo entered after the teacher and stood awkwardly at the front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning class! Today we have a new student joining us! Come and introduce yourself." She announced, motioning towards my cousin.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face the class with his hands firmly at his side. His expression oozed fake confidence as he spoke, "Hello, my name is Kyo Sohma. It's nice to meet you." The class murmured and I sighed, knowing what they were gossiping about.</p><p> </p><p>"Sohma? Do you think he's related to Yuki-kun?" A girl behind me whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"They don't look anything a like." another whispered back. I pretended to not hear what they were saying as Mayu-sensei called the classed to order.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Kyo-kun, why don't you take the empty desk in the third row near the window." My cousin followed her suggestion. Before she could officially begin the lessons for today, she looked in my direction - presumably behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Eiichi-kun?" the teacher called. I turned in my seat to see the guy Liisa bumped into before this whole living situation happened. Now that I know the whole story, that was a <em>very</em> close call.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Liisa-san?" He asked lowering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, seems she had an accident before school today. Her family doctor called and said that she's going to be fine but will be missing school today," She explained to the class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that's what Hatori told the school. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Mayu-sensei started the lessons, we settled in for the day ahead of us.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Lunch</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I was sitting at my desk after finishing my lunch then glanced at my cousin. He was sitting with his face red, eyed fixed on his lap while a group of girls swarmed around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really Sohma-kun's cousin?" One girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that your natural hair color?" Another girl asked before he could say anything. I faced forward to avoid watching the disaster that's about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you close to Sohma-kun?" a third girl asked. I sighed turning my head to the right and spotting Tohru and her two friends Hanajima, and Uotani. They were at the back of the room and Hanajima was curling Tohru's hair with a curling iron while they watched my cousin struggle. It's not unusual for Hanajima to bring her curling iron to school though her dark hair is always straight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder how Liisa is doing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn away from the three friends and face a girl, Suki, who stood next to my desk. Her long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuki-kun! Would you introduce us to your cousin?" She asked. I spotted Kaida just behind her looking hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Sempai. We're not very close. We don't even talk to each other, if we can help it." I said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ok, then sorry to bother you," Both girls turned away with a downcast expression when I heard a commotion behind me. I turned around in time to see Kyo stand up and head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Sohma-kun? Where are you going? Let's talk a little longer!" A girl called out as she grabbed my cousin's arm. I mentally facepalmed as I saw the look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaa!" He cried out as he gripped the girl's wrist then pinned her down on the floor, facedown with the same arm he caught twisted in a way that certainly looked painful. His other arm was pressed perpendicular on her shoulder blade.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! L-let go!" She yelled. Everyone watched in silence as he released her and stumbled to his feet. Suki took a step towards the girl on the floor and Kyo moved back.</p><p> </p><p>"S-stay away from me!" He backed towards the windows.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyo-san…" I heard Tohru say behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"Sohma-kun, what's the matter?" Kaida asked while Suki inched towards the girl on the floor. I could tell Kyo was overwhelmed and was about to bolt.</p><p> </p><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He turned and threw open one of the windows and placed a foot on the sill.</p><p> </p><p>"No! This is the second floor!" A girl with dirty-blond pigtails shouted as he jumped; the people closest to the window gathered around to watch what was happening. I heard the sound of feet landing on the ground and then charging away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! He sure is different, right?" One of the girls at the window said to the others.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the problem here! This is the second floor! How did he not get hurt?" Another pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"That really hurt! How could he do that to a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe next time ,don't go throwing yourself on someone who was trying to walk away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid cat," I muttered under my breath as I stood from my seat to look for the runaway. It didn't take too long because I followed the cat's presence. He was behind the school building, sitting on a ledge while panting.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you use your head before you act? Everyone knows you're my cousin and if you start causing trouble it'll only inconvenience me." I warned him pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be nuts! Why are you going to a school with girls everywhere…" Kyo got to his feet. "It'd be so much easier to just go to the all-boys school that Akito picked out than to live in fear of transforming every day."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to break the chains of the 12 zodiacs and that means living a normal life at a normal school," I told him turning my face away. "I bet you wouldn't want that since you want to be a part of it so badly."</p><p> </p><p>"Like you would understand?!" Kyo burst out. I turned my head to look at the angry expression that often settled itself over his face. "I <b>will</b> win! I <b>will</b> defeat you and when I do, I won't be excluded by the Sohma Family anymore!" He lunged at me, fisting my collar as I tried put space between us. He might've landed a hit on me if Tohru hadn't grabbed him from behind and turned him into a cat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I know you’re angry right now but you can't fight at school because something bad may happen." Tohru spoke as she kneeled on the ground with Kyo not too far away from her. His back was arched in agitation and hissed at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"JUST SHUT UP! I DON’T CARE IF SOMETHING BAD MAY HAPPEN, ALL THAT MATTERS IS BEATING YUKI! DON’T BOTHER ME! YOU ONLY GET IN THE WAY!" He seemed to snap out of his rage-induced yelling and froze as Tohru backed away from him. She got to her feet and hurried away - clearly in distress.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really stupid sometimes. Didn't I just tell you to use your head before you act? That also extends to what you say too." I left my cousin to deal with his transformation alone and went looking for Tohru.</p><p> </p><p>"This would be easier if I could feel her presence like I can with the others," I mutter to myself as I walked through the school, looking for Tohru. I was walking past where two halls intersect when I heard someone call Tohru's name.</p><p> </p><p>"Her electric signal's coming from over there," Hanajima told her companion as she pointed down another hall. I paused at the opening to see Tohru sitting on her knees underneath a fire hydrant holder; she'd obviously been crying.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing sitting there? Class is starting," Uotani told her as they walked over to her. She scrambled to her feet but hit her head hard on the hydrant holder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! It hurts so much, made me tear up." Tohru told her friends as tears ran down her face.</p><p> </p><p>"It looked like you intentionally bumped your head to me," Uotani said with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I bumped my head on the corner of this cabinet, really!" Tohru straightened up, rubbing the top of her head. I watched in silence as the three girls moved away down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That dumb cat is going to have to apologize later, if he can even manage that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I followed after the girls back to class just when the bell rang. Kyo didn't return to class and I didn't see him for the rest of the day at school.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>After School</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When I got home from school I found my two cousins and Liisa in the living room, Shigure had his writing stuff covering the table top.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Yuki, where's Tohru-san?" Shigure asked, making room for me at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"She went straight to her part-time job. She said that dinner just has to be reheated." I said as I sat down at the table. "She gets off at 11 today so I was thinking of walking her home."</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea! There's been an increase of cases with perverts around here," he responded as he packed up his writing things. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye - Kyo had gotten to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"L-let me walk with her! I want to apologize," He blurted while avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what you want, it makes no difference to me as long as she gets home fine," I shrugged then pulled out some papers from my bookbag. "Liisa-san, I have the assignments you missed today. If you'd like, I can help you with them."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He better use this to actually apologize and not the half done things he usually does. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please! I don't want to fall behind!" She exclaimed slowly sitting up and stretching a little before sitting at the table across from me. "Oh!" She gasped then added nonchalantly, "If you see the pack of dogs on your way home with Tohru, don't freak out. They're friendly and they know to keep an eye on her."</p><p> </p><p>I heard Kyo's scoff, "'Friendly,' right. You'd better rein in those crazy dogs one day." With that, he left the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"What's he talking about?" I asked and she told us about last night's events, Shigure laughed his head off when she was done.</p><p> </p><p>After that night, Tohru starting calling Kyo "Kyo-kun" and life settled into a routine for a few days.</p><p> </p><p>Until we were sitting in the living room having dinner and I felt the presence of the boar approaching the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! The next chapter will continue on with Liisa's point of view! I hope to have chapter 8 out on May 27th. Once again a big shout out to my friend who helped me with this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>